Redemption
by SwanQueen20
Summary: Fiction se situant au moment de l'épisode 10, sans Cora et tout ce qu'elle a fait... Swan Queen forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Emma était dans son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. A vrai dire, elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, repensant à la soirée de la veille. Elle pensait à Régina, à son sourire lorsqu'Emma lui a dit qu'elle avait voulu l'inviter, à son regard déçu lorsqu'elle lui a avoué que c'était une idée de Henry. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ca aurait dû lui faire plaisir que son fils adoptif demande sa présence. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Régina ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle devrait s'en foutre de Régina non ? Et pourtant depuis qu'elle et Mary-Margareth étaient rentrées à Storybrooke, depuis que Régina les avait sauvées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme ! Pouvait-elle vraiment changer ? Elle chassa les questions qui lui bouleversaient l'esprit et décida de se lever pour aller déjeuner. Mary-Margareth était dans la cuisine en train de faire des pancakes.

- Ca sent bon, dit Emma en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine

- Merci, répondit Mary-Margareth en se tournant vers Emma, on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi !

- En effet

- Tu as des soucis ?

Emma ne pouvait pas avouer à sa mère que ses soucis portaient le doux prénom de Régina.

- Non aucun souci ne t'inquiète pas. Henry dort encore ?

- Non il est à l'école depuis un bon moment déjà

Emma regarda l'heure, il était dix heures. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle finit ses pancakes et se précipita à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle devait parler à Régina, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire mais tant pis elle improviserait, elle voulait la voir absolument. C'est donc au volant de sa Beetle jaune qu'elle se rendit à la grande maison de l'ancienne mairesse de la ville. Une fois devant, elle souffla pour se donner du courage et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait les jambes en coton pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Régina mais pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si différent des autres fois ? Elle toqua. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, Régina ouvrit la porte :

- Puis-je vous aider Shérif ?

Emma fixa Régina sans répondre, elle était juste sublime. Régina leva un sourcil, ce qui fit reprendre les esprits d'Emma :

- Bonjour Régina, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- De quoi avez-vous besoin Miss Swan ?

La réponse de Régina laissa Emma sans voix, elle avait l'air agacé et il semblait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec elle. Emma fit demi-tour en marmonnant un « excusez du dérangement » lorsque celle-ci fut rappelée :

- Miss Swan ? Un café ?

Emma sourit et fit demi-tour entrant dans la grande maison, suivie de son hôte. Elles allèrent directement à la cuisine. Régina servit deux tasses de café et proposa à Emma de s'asseoir.

- Alors de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Est-ce que Henry va bien ?

En réalité, Emma voulait parler de la soirée d'hier mais elle n'osa pas et trouva une échappatoire en entendant Régina prononcer Henry

- Oui voila, en fait il aimerait passer plus de temps avec vous et moi aussi !

Régina leva un sourcil, intriguée :

- Enfin je veux dire il veut passer du temps avec nous deux, se rattrapa Emma en rougissant ce qui fit sourire Régina.

- Et bien Shérif vous rougissez !

- Mais non, pas du tout, j'ai juste un peu chaud, dit-elle en enlevant sa veste en cuir rouge

Régina détailla la blonde de haut en bas sans aucune gêne, ce qui accentua le rouge aux joues d'Emma. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. La voix de Régina la fit rouvrir les yeux :

- Et bien je suis d'accord si c'est ce que Henry veut et si vous êtes d'accord

- Evidemment que je le suis sinon je ne vous en aurais pas parlé, dit Emma soulagée que la brune ait accepté sa proposition car c'était son idée et non celle de son fils même si elle savait qu'il serait très heureux de cette décision.

Emma termina son café et se leva :

- Bon il faut que j'y aille je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. Ca vous dit que je passe vous chercher tout à l'heure pour aller chercher Henry à l'école, ça lui fera plaisir !

Régina en resta sans voix mais était ravie de la proposition d'Emma, elle sourit et accepta volontiers. Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie et tandis que la blonde était déjà presque arrivée à sa voiture, Régina l'interpella :

- Emma ? Merci beaucoup !

La jeune femme fut étonnée d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de la femme qui l'avait détestée mais aussi sauvée. Le sourire que Régina lui envoya lui fit gonfler le cœur de joie.

- Merci à vous d'avoir accepté ! A tout à l'heure !

Cette fois elle monta dans sa voiture et partit. Régina referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers le miroir dans l'entrée. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant, serait-ce l'effet Emma Swan ? Il fallait l'avouer cette femme hantait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait disparu dans le portail ! Et depuis qu'Emma était rentrée à Storybrooke, Régina n'avait qu'une envie c'était de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle…

_**Voila c'est mon premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Swan Queen, je viens de la commencer alors je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance :s N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je ferais mon possible pour poster le chapitre 2 :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir fermé le commissariat, Emma passa prendre Régina, celle-ci monta dans la voiture le sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous allez bien depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Ca va et vous ? répondit la blonde en lui rendant son sourire

- Oui ! On y va ?

- Oui, dit Emma en mettant le contact. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant l'école, Henry attendait assis sur un banc. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et il se dirigea vers Régina :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Emma m'a proposée de venir te chercher avec elle, répondit-elle

- Cool, je suis trop content que vous soyez là toutes les deux, dit-il en les prenant dans ses bras, ce qui étonna Régina et Emma qui du coup, se retrouvaient collées l'une à l'autre

Henry les lâcha finalement et monta dans la voiture.

- Ca te dit une glace chez Granny's ? proposa Emma à son fils

- Oui !

Emma regarda Régina, elle avait l'air totalement embarrassé :

- Un problème? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- C'est juste que je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on nous voit ensemble là-bas, j'ai bien vu hier que je n'étais pas vraiment la bienvenue

C'est vrai que personne ne s'était soucié de Régina à la soirée organisée pour le retour de Mary-Margareth et d'Emma, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie précipitamment

- Oh s'il te plait maman, viens avec nous ! insista le garçon

Il l'avait appelé maman ! Régina eut un grand sourire, alors pour lui elle était toujours sa mère !? Enfin sa deuxième mère. Elle se tourna vers lui et voyant son regard suppliant, elle accepta, pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils mais aussi d'Emma. Henry rentra en premier dans le restaurant suivi de prés par les deux jeunes femmes. Ruby les accueillit chaleureusement, ce qui étonna Régina, elle arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande :

- Bonjour Henry, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Une dame blanche !

- Ok, pas de soucis et toi Emma ?

- Un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, s'il te plait !

C'est alors que Ruby se tourna vers la brune un sourire crispé aux lèvres que Régina remarqua immédiatement.

- Et vous Majesté ?

Régina lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, elle lui aurait bien jeté un sort pour lui faire fermer son clapet mais elle avait promis à Henry de ne plus y avoir recours. Elle fit donc un de ses sourires dont elle seule avait le secret et répondit :

- Un café s'il vous plait Ruby

Le sourire triomphant de la serveuse disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et la jeune femme alla préparer la glace et les deux boissons chaudes. Emma regarda Régina, celle-ci regardait Henry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres comme si elle était loin dans ses pensées. La blonde n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de son amie mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Finalement, Ruby amena leur commande. Henry engloutit sa glace :

- Hey doucement gamin, tu vas t'étouffer, lui dit Emma

- Mais non ça va aller, on mange tous les trois ce soir ? Maman tu pourrais faire des lasagnes, dit-il en regardant Régina.

Voyant l'hésitation de celle-ci, Emma renchérit :

- En plus hier je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en manger !

Régina sourit :

- Très bien, je ferais des lasagnes alors

Emma et Henry se regardèrent en souriant contents à l'idée de manger chez la brune. Après avoir fini son café Régina se leva :

- Bon ! Et bien je dois me dépêcher d'aller faire quelques courses alors, on se rejoint chez moi pour 19h ça vous va ?

- Aucun problème ! A toute à l'heure

- Je peux venir avec toi? demanda Henry surprenant les deux femmes

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri, répondit Régina en le prenant par la main

Emma se retrouva donc seule et Ruby en profita pour s'asseoir en face d'elle :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je finis mon chocolat chaud.

- Mais non je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu nous fais quoi là avec la méchante reine? D'abord tu l'invites hier soir alors que personne n'a envie de sa présence et maintenant tu bois un verre tranquillement avec elle, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Déjà elle s'appelle Régina et puis c'est la mère de Henry, elle a besoin de le voir, elle l'a élevé pendant dix ans, je te rappelle ! Et puis, elle a changé !

Emma sentait la colère l'envahir, elle allait se faire griller si elle continuait à prendre la défense de Régina.

- Mouais… J'en suis pas convaincue mais bon !

- On verra ! Il faut que j'y aille, à demain sans doute ! dit Emma en mettant sa veste

- Ok, bonne soirée Emma !

Emma retourna chez elle pour se changer. Mary-Margareth et David étaient dans la cuisine en train de discuter. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Emma entrer :

- Bonsoir Emma, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda son père

- Super et vous ?

- Bien aussi, dit sa mère, Où est Henry ?

- Il est avec Régina, répondit la jeune femme

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, Emma ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- D'ailleurs ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je mange chez Régina avec Henry !

- Tu es sûre que ça soit une bonne idée ? demanda David

- Oui j'en suis certaine, Régina est aussi la mère de Henry après tout ! Rétorqua-t-elle

- Ok,.. on te fait confiance alors, bredouilla-t-il

Emma alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, elle regarda sa montre, il était bientôt 18 heures, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre ici, alors elle décida qu'elle se rendrait chez Régina une fois qu'elle serait prête. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, le couple parlait de leur fille :

- Elle est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? s'inquiéta David

- Elle a juste de la peine pour Régina, elle se retrouve sans Henry du jour au lendemain, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle ! dit Mary-Margareth d'une voix compatissante

- En tout cas je sais de qui elle tient son grand cœur, dit David en embrassant sa femme, et j'y pense ça veut dire qu'on sera seul ce soir !

Mary-Margareth afficha un grand sourire et embrassa langoureusement son mari, c'est à ce moment que leur fille débarqua dans la cuisine :

- Heu… j'y vais ! Bonne soirée

Elle se précipita hors de l'appartement essayant d'effacer l'image de ses parents s'embrassant goulument devant elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se gara devant la maison de la brune. Elle toqua et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir :

- Miss Swan ? Vous êtes déjà là !?

- Oui, dit Emma un peu gênée, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider en cuisine et en plus j'ai apporté le vin !

Elle tendit la bouteille à Régina :

- Très bon choix, dit-elle en souriant, mais entrez je vous prie

Régina s'écarta pour laisser passer la blonde. Henry qui avait entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, se précipita dans l'escalier et sauta dans les bras d'Emma :

- Hey ! Tu as été sage avec ta mère ?

- Je suis toujours sage, répondit Henry en souriant

- Ouais c'est vrai ! dit Emma en reposant le garçon

Elle le prit par les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'aider Régina.

- Les lasagnes sont déjà dans le four, on a plus qu'à attendre vingt minutes, dit la brune

- Ok, alors j'ouvre le vin en attendant ? proposa Emma

- D'accord !

Elles burent donc un verre de vin tandis que Henry mit la table sous le regard amusé de la blonde. Il fallait le reconnaître, Régina l'avait bien élevé ! Une fois le repas prêt, ils passèrent à table. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Henry ne disait rien non plus, savourant les lasagnes de sa mère. Finalement c'est Régina qui décida de mettre fin à ce supplice :

- Alors Emma, comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre retour de Fairytale ? C'était bien là-bas ?

La jeune femme fut surprise de la question :

- Je vais bien et disons que c'était assez étrange ! J'ai attiré un ogre à cause de mon revolver en voulant protéger Mary-Margareth, enfin ma mère !

Régina éclata de rire et Emma poursuivit :

- Du coup on s'est mises à courir et évidemment, je suis tombée, l'ogre m'a rattrapée, j'ai voulu lui tirer une balle dans le ventre mais il a été plus rapide que moi, il a pris mon arme et l'a broyée avec son énorme main ! Je me disais que ça y est c'était la fin mais ma mère a débarqué et elle lui a planté une flèche dans l'œil !

- Elle a toujours su se débrouiller en forêt, c'est un peu grâce à moi d'ailleurs.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il fut un temps où elle s'est cachée dans la forêt pour me fuir, répondit calmement Régina

- Oh je vois !

Henry sortit de table, il avait mal au ventre et demanda pour aller s'allonger un peu dans le canapé :

- Tu as trop mangé de lasagnes, plaisanta Emma

- Oui sans doute, répondit-il en s'éloignant

Les deux jeunes femmes débarrassèrent en silence. Un silence gênant. Emma repensa à sa journée et en profita pour dire à Régina le fond de sa pensée :

- Je suis désolée pour l'attitude de Ruby tout à l'heure, c'était inapproprié !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça Miss Swan, elle avait raison, je suis la méchante reine après tout ! Je comprends qu'elle se méfie de moi, je n'ai jamais été tendre avec elle, ni avec tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous avez changé n'est-ce pas ?

Emma retint son souffle, et si elle s'était trompée et que Régina était toujours la même ? Elle en frissonna. Régina s'avança doucement vers la blonde, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci :

- Une chose est certaine, Emma, je ne serais plus jamais la méchante reine avec vous…

Emma se figea, le corps si près de Régina l'a faisait manquer d'air. Elle était perdue, elle se recula d'un pas avant d'ajouter :

- Je crois qu'on va y aller… Merci pour le repas c'était délicieux !


	3. Chapter 3

_**C'est encore moi! Désolée pour le chapitre 2, y'a eu un bug et je sais pas comment on fait pour supprimer la partie en trop (oui je suis novice ici, je galère lol)**_

_**Bon je vous poste le chapitre 3 car vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine pour le 4 :p**_

_**Passez un bon week-end :)**_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews !**_

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Mary-Margareth accompagna Henry à l'école car il avait raté le bus. Dès qu'elle entra dans la classe, ses élèves étaient déjà installés, attendant sagement leur institutrice. Elle s'installa et commença alors son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, son petit-fils leva la main :

- Oui Henry ?

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai fort mal au ventre, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer ?

- D'accord, je vais prévenir ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher, en attendant va à l'infirmerie !

Elle sortit donc de la classe et téléphona à Emma :

- Shérif Swan, répondit la blonde au bout du fil

- Emma, c'est moi ! Henry est malade, est-ce que tu saurais venir le chercher ? Il est tout pâle et il a mal au ventre, je l'ai envoyé voir l'infirmière ! dit Mary-Margareth d'une voix inquiète

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle retourna en classe en attendant sa fille. Un quart d'heure plus tard, celle-ci entra en trombe dans la petite salle blanche qu'était l'infirmerie :

- Henry !

Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

- Vas te reposer, je vais te rapporter un antidouleur pour que tu puisses dormir correctement, dit Emma en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Henry s'exécuta et partit s'allonger dans le lit de sa mère. Tout en cherchant dans l'armoire à pharmacie, la jeune femme décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Régina :

- Allo ?

- Régina, c'est Emma !

- Miss Swan ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henry ? demanda la brune

- Oui ! Enfin non, rien de grave, enfin j'espère ! Il est malade !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Gastro je crois, il a mal au ventre. Il se repose maintenant! Je… Je voulais vous prévenir ! dit Emma hésitante

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas !

- Et bien c'est normal, je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du changement, passez une bonne journée !

- Merci, bonne journée également, dit Régina d'une voix douce qui fit sourire bêtement la blonde

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de donner le médicament à Henry. L'après-midi passa tranquillement sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident. Après avoir mangé un peu, le garçon alla se recoucher. Emma passa la soirée devant la télé avec ses parents. Puis sentant la fatigue la gagner, elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre en marmonnant un « bonne nuit » au couple. Une fois dans la pièce, elle remarqua que Henry avait un sommeil agité, elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il était trempé de sueur ! Elle posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant ! Emma paniqua, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Son fils n'avait jamais été malade comme ça depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle prit Henry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider en ce moment précis : Régina ! Elle alluma le contact et fonça chez la brune. Elle courut presque dans l'allée, en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Henry qui était dans ses bras. Elle tambourina à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Régina apparut en peignoir en satin d'une couleur bleu nuit qui lui allait à ravir :

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Henry

- Il est brûlant de fièvre et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux ici, dans sa chambre.

- Vous avez bien fait, dit la jeune femme en faisant entrer Emma, on va le mettre dans son lit

Elles montèrent donc à l'étage aussi vite qu'elles le purent. Emma déposa son fils délicatement sur le lit et se tourna vers Régina :

- Peut-être que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour baisser la température afin qu'il puisse mieux dormir ? demanda timidement Emma

- Êtes-vous en train de me suggérer d'utiliser la magie sur Henry ?

- C'est exactement ça, sourit la blonde

Régina hésita un instant, elle avait promis à son fils de ne plus utiliser la magie, mais c'était un cas de force majeure et puis si ça pouvait permettre à Henry de se sentir mieux, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Très bien, poussez-vous s'il vous plaît !

Emma laissa passer l'ancienne mairesse et la regarda faire. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le front de son fils, elle ferma les yeux et une fumée violette sortie de sa paume. Une fois terminé, Régina se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Voila il devrait aller mieux maintenant !

- Merci, je suis soulagée !

Régina, voyant l'inquiètude sur le visage d'Emma, lui proposa de passer la nuit chez elle dans sa chambre d'ami. Surprise, Emma accepta. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre :

- Bonne nuit, Emma !

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi !

Emma ferma la porte et se coucha sur le lit, elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était chez Régina et que la brune dormait pas loin d'elle. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Que pouvait bien faire Régina ? Est-ce qu'elle dormait déjà ? Pensait-elle à elle comme Emma pensait à la brune ? Soudain une angoisse monta en elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi pensait-elle sans arrêt à Régina, à ses lèvres, à ses yeux ? Elle n'était quand même pas tombée amoureuse ? Non ça n'était pas possible ? A moins que ? Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Dans le silence de la chambre, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que Henry était réveillé ? Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Régina en nuisette. Les yeux de la brune la fixaient avec un désir profond et le sourire coquin qu'elle lui offrit n'arrangea rien à l'état dans lequel se trouvait la blonde. Régina s'avança vers Emma qui recula en titubant. Régina la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant sa langue jouer avec celle d'Emma.

- Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, Emma, susurra-t-elle à son oreille

Elles se retrouvèrent sur le lit, Régina sur Emma qui était totalement désemparée ! La brune passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la blonde, caressant ses tétons durcis par l'excitation, ce qui la fit gémir. Elle fit alors basculer Régina sous elle, caressant ses jambes pour… Emma se réveilla en sursaut faisant tomber d'un coup de main la lampe de chevet, ce qui fit un bruit sourd.

- Emma !?

Régina était entrée précipitamment dans la chambre. Voyant la tête de la blonde elle s'installa sur le lit, en face d'elle :

- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge et en sueur, vous avez de la fièvre ? dit-elle en posant le dos de la main sur le front et les joues d'Emma

- J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve, je vais mieux maintenant, dit la blonde encore hébétée, se sentant rougir de plus bel.

- Oui je vous ai entendu parler et gémir !

N'attendant aucune réponse de la blonde, Régina s'abaissa pour ramasser la lampe tout en s'appuyant sur la main d'Emma, ce qui fit frissonner celle-ci. Finalement voyant que son invitée allait bien, la brune voulut se relever mais Emma la retint par le bras et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voila mon chapitre 4 ! Je sais j'ai fait ma sadique en arrêtant à un moment crucial :) **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :p Le suivant promet plein de rebondissements ! **_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font hyper plaisir ! **_

_**Enjoy :p** _

**Chapitre 4**

Régina était seule chez elle à ruminer ses pensées. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma ! Pourtant la veille, elle s'était rendue chez Mary-Margareth afin de voir si l'état de santé de Henry s'était amélioré. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Malheureusement, Emma n'était pas présente. C'est donc un peu frustrée que Régina était rentrée chez elle. Et la voila aujourd'hui à se demander pourquoi la blonde l'avait embrassée et surtout pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussée ! Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus alors elle décida de se rendre au commissariat. Sans plus tarder, elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit sur le lieu de travail d'Emma. A son arrivée, la blonde était assise à son bureau en train de lire un dossier. Régina se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Emma releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux :

- Régina... Qu'est-ce que... vous faites là ? Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Régina, gênée, répondit :

- Et bien, je suis venue voir comment vous alliez !

- Je vais bien, je suis occupée sur un dossier.

- Oh ! Quel genre de dossier ?

- Vol de tarte sur un appuis de fenêtre !

Régina éclata de rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère :

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Évidemment. Sourit la blonde

Emma se leva et s'approcha de la brune. Un silence gênant s'installa. Régina prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- En fait, je suis venue pour avoir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour.

Emma déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la brune parle de ça :

- Heu... et bien... c'est à cause de ce rêve...

- Quel rêve ? Interrompit Régina

- J'ai rêvé de vous et... moi. On était en train de... de... enfin vous voyez ? Dit la blonde en rougissant.

- Oh ! Je vois mais pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ?

- Parce que ça avait l'air agréable !

- Et ça l'était ? Demanda Régina en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma qui frissonna sous son geste.

Régina le remarqua et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser...

- Hé ! Maman tu es où ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent et virent Henry et Mary-Margareth entrer :

- Il voulait absolument venir te chercher, dit-elle en souriant, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Régina.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Henry en prenant la brune dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Je suis venue aider Emma sur une enquête ! Improvisa-t-elle

- Ah ok, c'est cool !

Régina se tourna vers Mary-Margareth :

- Bonjour Blanche !

Celle-ci hocha la tête reportant son attention sur sa fille :

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Heu... oui, je prépare mes affaires et c'est bon.

- Et bien, je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard ! Dit Régina en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Attends ! S'écria Henry, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger avec nous chez grand-mère et grand-père ?

Les trois femmes écarquillèrent les yeux. Régina s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de son fils :

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à tes grands-parents et à ta mère. Ils n'ont sans doute pas envie de voir la méchante reine chez eux !

- Mais tu as changé ! Il est temps de faire la paix, tu ne crois pas ?

Régina regarda Emma et Mary-Margareth. La blonde lui sourit :

- Il a raison, tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance !

Mary-Margareth soupira et dit :

- Bon j'accepte mais ce n'est pas sûr que David soit d'accord !

- Je m'en occupe ! Dit Emma en souriant, Régina ?

La brune hésita, elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de manger avec Blanche et son prince mais Henry insistait tellement qu'elle céda, et puis.. il y avait Emma !

Une fois à l'appartement de Mary-Margareth, celle-ci demanda à Régina de patienter à l'entrée le temps de convaincre David. Emma entra en première et demanda à son père de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. À peine eut-elle fermé la porte, elle dit :

- Régina est ici ! Henry l'a invitée à manger et nous avons accepté !

- Quoi ? Mais comment avez-vous pu ? S'énerva-t-il, après tout ce que cette femme nous a fait !

- Je sais mais elle a changé, crois-moi ! Et puis c'est juste pour une soirée, tu ne vas pas en mourir ! Fais-le pour Henry !

- Pour Henry ou pour toi ? Rétorqua le prince

Emma en resta bouche bée. Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher Régina :

- C'est bon, il est d'accord, entrez !

Régina sourit et entra. David la regardait d'un air suspicieux mais Régina ne s'en formalisa pas :

- Bonsoir David, merci d'accepter ma présence, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je le fais pour Henry !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous autour de la table en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Régina regardait Mary-Margareth et David, ils avaient l'air si heureux. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était là, chez eux, ses pires ennemis. Elle repensa à Blanche lorsqu'elle était jeune, lorsqu'elle avait vendu la mèche sur sa relation avec Daniel. Son amour était mort à cause d'elle ! Ça l'a rendait malade de la voir si épanouie avec son prince. Emma voyant que Régina allait mal, posa sa main sur sa cuisse ce qui fit sortir la brune de ses pensées :

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda la blonde

- Et bien... je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

- Je vous accompagne dehors.

Elles sortirent donc et Régina fondit en larmes :

- Je suis désolée Emma, je ne devrais pas craquer devant vous mais c'est tellement difficile pour moi d'être là avec vos parents !

- Racontez-moi Régina !

- Et bien, il y a longtemps, je suis tombée amoureuse de Daniel, un garçon d'écurie. On se voyait en cachette pour pas que ma mère, Cora, ne l'apprenne ! Quand j'ai rencontré votre mère, on a tout de suite sympathisé et je lui ai dévoilé mon secret en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Malheureusement, Blanche l'a dit à ma mère qui a tué Daniel !

Emma était bouleversée par cette révélation, elle comprenait mieux les raisons qui avaient poussé Régina à faire du mal à ses parents même si ça n'excusait rien. Elle prit alors la brune dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots. Une fois calmée, Régina dit :

- Je suis si bien dans vos bras, Emma !

La blonde s'écarta doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez Régina, je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur mais quand je suis avec vous, je me sens si bien et quand vous n'êtes pas là, j'ai envie de vous voir !

Régina sourit et prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes :

- J'ai peur aussi mais je ressens la même chose !

Elles se regardèrent en silence, chacune réalisant les mots de l'autre. C'est alors que Régina se pencha et embrassa Emma. C'était un baiser timide, plein de retenue mais intense pour les deux jeunes femmes. Emma approfondit le baiser et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de la brune. A bout de souffle, elle se séparèrent.

- Tu embrasses divinement bien, dit Régina en souriant.

- Merci, tu te débrouilles bien toi aussi !

Régina éclata de rire et rougit légèrement :

- Bon, on devrait rentrer avant qu'ils ne se demandent quoi ! Dit Emma

- Oui, tu as raison !

Elles rentrèrent donc à l'appartement et Henry se précipita vers la brune :

- Ca va mieux ? Tu as... pleuré ?

- Non, mon chéri, c'est juste que dehors il fait froid, ça pique aux yeux !

Henry leva un sourcil, il n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu que les yeux d'Emma étaient normaux alors qu'elle aussi avait été dehors. Cependant il ne posa plus de questions.

Ils passèrent à table. Le repas se passa dans le calme. David ne disait rien tandis que Mary-Margareth et Emma faisaient la conversation à Henry pour dissiper le malaise. Une fois le repas terminé, Régina proposa de débarrasser la table ce qui étonna son hôte. Henry regardait la télé avec son grand-père. Voyant l'heure qu'il était, Régina décida de rentrer chez elle. Le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds :

- Je t'accompagne à la voiture !

- Hey gamin ! Tu ne vas pas tout seul, dit Emma, je viens avec.

Régina salua le prince et remercia Blanche pour le repas. C'est donc à trois qu'ils se rendirent à la voiture de la brune. Henry lui fit un gros câlin ce qui fit sourire Régina. Emma se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme :

- On se voit demain ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ça peut se faire si tu ne m'évites pas comme ces deux derniers jours.

- Je suis désolée mais j'avais peur, enfin... tu vois !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais ! Je serais très heureuse de te voir demain... avec Henry bien sûr ! Ajouta la brune en voyant le regard perplexe de son fils.

- Cool alors ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Emma, dors bien Henry ! Dit-elle en se baissant pour embrasser le front du garçon.

Une fois que Régina fut partie, ils rentrèrent et allèrent dans la chambre d'Emma.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous tutoyez maintenant ?

Emma fut prise de court et chercha une réponse appropriée :

- C'est ce que font les amis non ?

Henry afficha un grand sourire, heureux que ses deux mamans s'entendent mieux...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello :) Voila le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez avec impatience ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents!** _

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Régina attendait Emma et Henry. Elle commençait à s'impatienter lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle passa vite fait la main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer correctement et alla ouvrir. Mary-Margareth et Henry se trouvaient devant elle :

- Où est-elle ? Cria celle-ci.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Régina

- Ma fille ! Elle a disparu ! Elle n'est pas rentrée comme d'habitude alors je suis allée au commissariat et elle n'y était pas !

Régina sentit son coeur s'emballer, l'angoisse monta en elle. Où était la blonde ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mary-Margareth poussa Régina et entra à l'intérieur en criant le nom de sa fille.

- Ecoutez, elle n'est pas ici !

- S'il lui ait arrivé quoi que ce soit... Menaça Mary-Margareth

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Dit Henry, elles sont amies maintenant, en plus on devait se voir ce soir !

Mary-Margareth se calma un peu et regarda Régina :

- Qui pourrait en vouloir à Emma d'après vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

Blanche réfléchit un moment et une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux bleus :

- Jefferson !

- Quoi Jefferson ? Dit la brune agacée par l'attitude de celle-ci

- Il nous a déjà enlevées, il a peut-être recommencé ! Il faut aller le voir.

- Non ! Rétorqua Régina, restez avec Henry plutôt, je m'en occupe. Je le connais bien, je vous tiens au courant.

Mary-Margareth accepta à contrecœur et partit donc avec son petit-fils. A peine fut-elle seule que Régina se rendit chez Jefferson. Elle tambourina à la porte :

- Majesté ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Où est Emma ? Demanda Régina.

- Pourquoi je le saurais ?

Régina entra à l'intérieur :

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Jefferson, je sais très bien que vous l'avez déjà enlevée !

Celui-ci éclata de rire :

- Oui mais c'était pour qu'elle m'aide à faire fonctionner le chapeau ! Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'elle ni de vous, j'ai retrouvé Grace.

Régina ne le crut pas une seconde mais n'insista pas. Elle avait un plan en tête : elle allait l'espionner ! Il la conduirait à Emma.

Alors pendant trois jours, elle suivit le chapelier fou. Malheureusement, il fallait se rendre à l' évidence, ce n'était pas lui. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa fille. Sans doute rattrapait-il le temps perdu. Elle reprit donc son enquête à zéro et décida de se rendre au commissariat. Elle entra et scruta la pièce. Là elle découvrit un gobelet provenant de chez Granny's renversé. Elle le prit et regarda à l'intérieur, il y avait un liquide marron, sans doute du chocolat chaud mais également des résidus violets que Régina reconnut aussitôt : de la magie ! Son sang se glaça : Rumpelstiltskin avait enlevée Emma ! Personne d'autre que lui hormis la brune ne pouvait utiliser la magie ! Elle se précipita alors à la boutique de Gold. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y était pas. Seule Belle était présente.

- Où est Rumpel ? Demanda Régina d'une voix froide.

- Je crois qu'il doit être à la bibliothèque, il y va souvent en ce moment pour faire des expériences au sous-sol.

Régina parcourut la pièce du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la dague de Rumpel. Elle l'empoigna avec rage, bien décidée à en finir avec cette bête. Elle sortit de la boutique en trombe, suivie de Belle qui courrait derrière :

- Régina ! Attendez, vous allez faire une bêtise !

Mais Régina ne l'écoutait pas, elle avançait comme une furie ! Elle n'avait qu'un chose en tête : retrouver Emma ! Une fois à la bibliothèque, Régina actionna la porte donnant accès à l'ascenseur. Elle l'emprunta avec Belle. Arrivée en bas, elle aperçut Rumpel avec un plateau en main. Elle le fit valser, empoigna Gold et le plaqua au mur, la dague sous sa carotide.

- Où as-tu caché Emma ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

Rumpelstiltskin eut un sourire narquois qui s'évanouit à la vue de Belle.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait Rumpel ? Dit celle-ci inquiète

- J'ai juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à une vieille amie ! Cela fait quoi Majesté de perdre la personne qu'on aime ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Dit-elle tout en enfonçant la dague un peu plus dans son cou.

Belle hurla à Régina d'arrêter. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans le cerveau de la brune. Elle se tourna vers Belle et l'empoigna avec la dague. Elle savait que cela ferait parler la bête :

- Ok, ne lui fais pas de mal, je te conduirais à Emma si tu la lâches !

Régina afficha un sourire triomphant :

- Je ne la lâcherais que quand je verrais qu'Emma va bien !

- Très bien, suis-moi ! Dit Rumpel dépité d'avoir perdu contre la reine.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une cellule. Emma était là, mangeant tranquillement son repas. Rumpel ouvrit alors la cellule.

- Régina ! S'écria Emma tout en se relevant, soulagée que celle-ci l'ait retrouvée !

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta la brune

- Oui, à part que je suis encore un peu étourdie par les effets de la magie je suppose.

Régina se tourna alors vers Rumpel :

- Toi ! Tu vas payer !

Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Régina :

- Non attends, j'aimerais avoir une explication ! Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ?

Rumpel se pinça les lèvres :

- Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille ma chère, cela vous perdra ! Et si nous remontions à la bibliothèque pendant que je vous explique mes motivations ?

Les trois jeunes femmes le suivirent.

- On vous écoute...

- Et bien en fait, c'était une petite vengeance contre notre reine bien-aimée. Voyez-vous, il y a très longtemps, elle m'a fait croire que Belle était morte et elle l'a ensuite enfermée pendant vingt-huit longues années. J'ai remarqué depuis que Régina vous a sauvée, que vous étiez devenue plus... proches. Je vous ai vues boire un verre ensemble chez Granny's avec Henry. A vrai dire, ce qui m'a donné cette idée folle, c'est lorsque je vous ai vues vous embrasser passionnément devant l'appartement de Mary-Margareth ! J'ai alors suivi Emma au Granny's le lendemain matin et j'ai ensuite jeté un sort dans son chocolat chaud.

A cette révélation, les deux femmes étaient aussi rouges l'une que l'autre, n'osant pas se regarder.

- Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, Majesté ? Dit Rumpel en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque pour bien faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

Régina acquiesça et sortit suivie d'Emma.

- Il faut que j'aille au commissariat pour récupérer ma voiture, dit la blonde pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux femmes.

- Je t'accompagne, ma voiture est devant chez Gold.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la boutique de Rumpel, Régina sortit son portable et appela Mary-Margareth :

- Allô ?

- C'est Régina, j'ai retrouvé Emma!

- Oh mon dieu ! Quel soulagement, je peux lui parler ?

Régina passa le téléphone à la blonde, celle-ci le prit perplexe :

- Allô ?

- Emma ! Ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je vais bien et c'est une longue histoire, je passe prendre ma voiture au commissariat et je rentre. Comment va Henry ?

- Ca va, il s'est beaucoup inquiété ! Il dort maintenant. Dépêche-toi de rentrer !

- Je fais vite, bye.

Elle raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à la brune. Arrivées au commissariat, elles entrèrent dans le bureau d'Emma, celle-ci se retourna vers Régina :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée !

- Mais je n'allais pas te laisser dans les griffes de cette bête !

Emma éclata de rire :

- Le mot est un peu fort tu ne crois pas ?

Régina ne répondit pas, elle fixait Emma un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde intriguée.

- Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée !

Régina s'approcha et enlaça la jeune femme. Durant ces trois jours sans nouvelles d'Emma, elle a cru devenir folle ! Mais grâce à Rumpelstiltskin, elle avait découvert une chose : elle était tombée amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Elle s'écarta doucement de la blonde et l'embrassa. Emma répondit à son baiser et l'intensifia. Régina passa ses mains dans les cheveux de celle-ci, puis descendit jusque dans son dos pour venir les poser sur ses hanches. Emma interrompit soudainement le baiser :

- Régina... Attends !

La brune la regarda intriguée :

- Écoute, pendant ces trois jours j'ai réfléchi et il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir! Voila le chapitre 6! Je vous avoue que je suis moins satisfaite de celui-là mais bon vous en jugerez vous-même :) Il est pas très long mais je vous promets de me rattraper avec le chapitre suivant :p **_

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite !**_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 6**

Le coeur de Régina tambourina dans sa poitrine :

- Je t'écoute...

- Voila, en fait je m'étais dit que ça serait bien si Henry dormait chez toi trois jours par semaine. Il a sa chambre et il y a plus d'espace chez toi et comme ça tu le verras plus souvent.

Régina fut ravie de cette décision :

- Toi aussi tu pourrais dormir quelques fois chez moi avec Henry ! Proposa la brune.

- Je ne suis pas contre !

Emma embrassa tendrement Régina :

- Bon il va falloir que j'y aille, Mary-Margareth m'attend !

- Oui, je comprends. On se voit demain ?

- Évidemment, sourit la blonde.

Elles sortirent et rentrèrent chez elles. Mary-Margareth se précipita sur sa fille :

- Ma chérie ! Tout va bien ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Je vais très bien, Régina m'a sauvée ! C'est Gold qui a tout manigancé !

- Quoi ? Dit David qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce en entendant la voix d'Emma.

- Oui, c'est assez surprenant mais je ne lui en veux pas, il ne m'a pas fait de mal !

- Mais il doit être puni ! Dit Mary-Margareth.

- Non ça va, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Emma tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre où son fils dormait à point fermé, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée !

Le couple se regarda étonné ! Voyant le regard inquiet de sa femme, David tenta de la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas on en saura plus demain ! Allons nous coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Emma réveilla son fils :

- Hey, bonhomme, réveille-toi !

Henry ouvrit péniblement les yeux :

- Maman ? Chuchota-t-il

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et serra alors sa mère dans ses bras :

- Où étais-tu ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais en gros c'est Gold qui m'a enlevée pour se venger de Régina.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Heu... Je n'en sais rien, mentit Emma, allez rendors-toi maintenant !

Henry se rallongea et la blonde fit de même. Elle embrassa son fils et ferma les yeux, non sans une dernière pensée pour Régina...

Le lendemain matin, Emma décida de parler à Henry de la décision qu'elle avait prise :

- Henry, viens par là !

Le garçon vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa mère :

- Régina et moi avons pris une décision ! On pense que ça serait mieux pour toi si tu allais dormir trois jours par semaine chez elle et le reste du temps, tu dormirais ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est une idée géniale ! Toi aussi tu viendras dormir des fois ?

- Heu... oui ça se pourrait, Régina a une chambre d'ami.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Dit Mary-Margareth en entrant dans la chambre.

- Bonjour !

- Et bien Henry, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Oui Emma vient de m'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle ! Je vais dormir trois jours par semaine chez maman et le reste je dormirais ici comme ça je la verrais plus souvent !

- Ah bon ! Dit-elle étonnée, c'est super ça ! Emma je peux te parler ?

- Ouais... soupira la blonde.

Elles laissèrent Henry seul et allèrent discuter dans le salon :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ?

- Ben quoi ? S'étonna Emma, c'est bien pour Henry de voir sa mère régulièrement. Je trouve l'idée brillante !

Mary-Margareth était sceptique :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne nous caches rien Emma ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? S'énerva-t-elle

- Rien mais je trouve bizarre ce soudain intérêt pour Régina !

- Excuse-moi de penser au bien-être de mon fils ! Régina m'a sauvée de Gold je te rappelle !

- Justement je ne sais pas, tu ne m'en as pas parlé et j'aimerais en savoir davantage sur ce qu'il t'ait arrivé avec Gold ! Hurla presque Mary-Margareth.

- Pas maintenant il faut que j'y aille. Henry tu viens ?

Le garçon se précipita vers sa mère et ils sortirent en laissant Mary-Margareth dépitée par l'attitude de sa fille. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma se gara devant la maison de Régina :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Henry.

- Et bien on vient annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta mère et en plus on avait prévu d'aller au parc aujourd'hui !

- Cool !

Henry sortit en courant et alla frapper à la porte, Régina ouvrit :

- Henry !

Il lui sauta au cou.

- Je suis d'accord pour venir dormir chez toi trois jour par semaine !

La brune sourit à l'enthousiasme de son fils :

- Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise mon chéri.

Emma s'était rapprochée :

- Hey ! Dit-elle timidement.

- Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant oui !

Régina sourit légèrement et les laissa entrer.

- Tu veux un chocolat chaud à la cannelle Henry ?

- Oui je veux bien, dit le garçon en s'installant sur le canapé, Emma à ses côtés.

- Et toi Emma ?

- La même chose s'il te plaît, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Elles allèrent toutes les deux à la cuisine. Régina ouvrit le frigo et sortit le lait :

- Tu m'as manquée, chuchota la blonde.

Régina s'approcha doucement d'Emma et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi tu m'as... énormément manquée.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Régina voulu se dégager d'Emma mais celle ci la retint :

- Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais ! Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune qui frissonna sous cet aveu.

- Henry va nous attendre, dit Régina pour éviter de craquer sous le regard brûlant d'Emma.

C'est donc à contrecœur qu'Emma la lâcha.

- Au fait je lui ai promis qu'on irait au parc ensemble !

- Oh ! D'accord. Il fait beau en plus !

- Ouais, sourit Emma.

L'après-midi, au parc, Henry retrouva Grace, la fille de Jefferson. Ils s'amusaient sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient tranquillement assises sur un banc.

- J'aimerais avoir Henry à dormir ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas, demanda Régina.

- Oui bien sûr, il faudra juste que j'aille chercher des affaires.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore quelques vêtements à lui.

- Ok ça marche ! Répondit Emma en fixant Régina intensément, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu... ben en fait, commença la blonde.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si moi aussi je pouvais passer la nuit chez toi ?

Régina éclata de rire devant la mine enfantine d'Emma :

- Oui bien sûr, tu sais très bien que j'ai une chambre d'ami !

- Evidemment !

Emma était toute excitée à l'idée de dormir chez la brune. Ok ça n'était pas dans le même lit mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent chez Régina. Emma appela ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle et Henry dormaient chez la brune ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Ils mangèrent alors ensemble et allèrent se coucher tôt, épuisés par leur journée. Elles bordèrent leur fils avant de se diriger dans leur chambre respective non sans un bonne nuit dans un baiser passionné. Mais à peine, Régina fut-elle dans son lit qu'elle entendit grincer légèrement sa porte. Emma passa sa tête :

- Je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je me doutais que c'était toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Un câlin, j'ai froid dans ce grand lit toute seule, chuchota-t-elle.

Régina souleva les draps et Emma s'y précipita collant son corps à celui de la brune. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey ! Tout d'abord merci merci pour vos reviews! Je suis contente que le chapitre 6 vous ait plu ! **_

_**Voila le septième! J'avoue il se finit un peu bizarrement mais c'est parce qu'il était tellement long que j'ai dû le couper ^^ **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :) **_

_**A bientôt !** _

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Emma et Régina se partageaient Henry et il fallait l'avouer la blonde dormait plus souvent chez la brune que chez ses parents. Le jeune garçon était dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Régina car Emma dormait encore :

- Henry si ne te dépêche pas tu vas être en retard pour l'école !

- Oui, je me dépêche ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas encore levée Emma ? J'aimerais lui dire au revoir avant de partir

- Elle est rentrée tard du commissariat. Tu n'as qu'à vite fait monter dans sa chambre.

Henry alla donc dans la chambre d'Emma, elle dormait profondément, il grimpa sur le lit et la secoua :

- Hey maman, je dois partir pour l'école, je suis venu te dire au revoir !

La blonde grogna et ouvrit un œil :

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt huit heures !

- Oh Henry, c'est trop tôt là, je veux encore dormir !

- Oui je te laisse, dit-il en embrassant sa mère sur le front.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, Régina l'attendait dans le vestibule :

- Alors ?

- Elle a râlé mais j'ai eu mon bisou, répondit-il fièrement

Régina sourit, elle s'imaginait bien la réaction de la blonde, elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir la mine dépitée d'Emma à chaque fois que le réveil sonnait.

- Bien, à ce soir mon chéri !

- Tu n'as pas oublié que je dors chez grand-mère aujourd'hui ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle embrassa son fils et il sortit prendre son bus. Une heure plus tard, Régina décida d'aller réveiller la blonde. Elle entra dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil :

- Oh non ! Mes yeux ! Régina ferme ces rideaux !

- Il est l'heure de te lever !

Emma s'assit dans son lit, les yeux à moitié fermés. Régina vint se mettre en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C'est ma tête c'est ça ?

- Non, tu es adorable dès le réveil ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme.

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi !

- Écoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire, dit Régina sérieuse.

Emma se rapprocha doucement, la mine aguicheuse :

- Ah ouais ? Dis-moi !

- Arrête avec cet air coquin, je parle sérieusement !

La blonde hocha la tête et écouta Régina, le cœur battant la chamade :

- Et bien, je me disais qu'on était bien ici à trois alors pourquoi n'emménagerais-tu pas ici ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Mais bien sûr que je veux ! Je n'attendais que ça même !

Elle sauta au cou de la brune et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Évidemment, il faudra dire à tout le monde que c'est juste une cohabitation pour le bien de Henry, dit Régina après avoir interrompu leur baiser.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je serais aussi discrète que possible !

Emma était toute heureuse de cette nouvelle, elles allaient habiter ensemble toutes les deux avec Henry, comme une vraie famille ! Elle se rallongea dans le lit et attira la brune vers elle.

- Il faut fêter ça ! Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Emma…

- Non, chut !

Emma embrassa Régina, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci se laissa faire et entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'atteindre la langue de la blonde. Emma gémit de contentement. Elle enleva délicatement le chemisier de la brune et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, ce qui la fit gémir à son tour. Sans plus attendre, Régina déshabilla Emma et la regarda intensément :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Dit la blonde en souriant

Régina ne répondit pas et s'empressa d'enlever ses vêtements. Une fois nue, elle se rua sur les lèvres d'Emma tout en la caressant. Celle-ci se cambra sous les caresses de sa compagne. Régina parsemait son corps de baisers sensuels, elle la dominait et Emma adorait ça ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait plus :

- Régina s'il te plaît, dit-elle dans un souffle

Régina introduisit alors deux doigts en elle. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lentement et puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que la blonde atteigne l'orgasme. Emma se détendit petit à petit, reprenant lentement sa respiration. Régina la regardait en souriant.

- C'était… magique !

La brune éclata de rire à cette révélation :

- Et pourtant je n'en ai pas utilisée !

- Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, tu veux que je te montre ? Dit Emma en affichant un sourire coquin

- Avec plaisir !

La jeune femme fit alors basculer Régina sous elle pour avoir plus d'emprise sur celle-ci. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, son cou et descendit jusqu'à ses seins. La brune quant à elle caressait les cheveux d'Emma, la poussant à poursuivre son exploration. La blonde comprit et descendit alors jusqu'à l'intimité de Régina pour y déposer d'abord de petits baisers. Régina soupira de frustration. Emma fit alors jouer sa langue sur son intimité. Régina se contracta sous les caresses d'Emma et enfin elle eut la délivrance. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Elle garda les yeux fermés, profitant des dernières secondes de plaisir qui envahissait son corps. Emma se coucha alors près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors ?

Régina ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa la blonde :

- Tu avais raison, tu as des pouvoirs magiques !

Emma éclata de rire et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille chercher le reste de mes affaires et annoncer la grande nouvelle à mes chers parents ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui mais je te préviens, je t'attends dans la voiture, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à votre dispute !

- Mais non, ils vont être contents, ils auront leur intimité ! Dit Emma tout en se rhabillant.

- L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit !

Emma balança un coussin à la tête de Régina qui éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de celle-ci. Ensuite, elle se leva, s'habilla et se recoiffa. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient devant chez Mary-Margareth :

- Bon je fais vite ! Dit la blonde en ouvrant la portière, ne t'enfuis pas !

- Ça ne risque pas ! Sourit la brune

Emma monta alors chez sa mère, elle toqua et entra :

- C'est moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Mary-Margareth sortit de la chambre :

- Emma ? Tu n'es pas au travail ?

- Si ! Enfin non, j'y vais après ! Je suis venue vous parler de quelque chose ! Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, ton père est sorti faire une course ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- En fait, j'ai eu une discussion avec Régina ce matin et on a décidé que ça serait mieux pour Henry si je m'installais là-bas. Ça serait une sorte de cohabitation ! Dit Emma d'une traite de peur que sa mère l'interrompe.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Ben si… Regarde le bon côté des choses, vous aurez votre intimité et puis Henry a sa chambre là-bas et Régina a une chambre d'ami spacieuse…

- Mais Emma on vient à peine de se retrouver et tu veux déjà partir loin de nous ! Se plaignit Blanche

- Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, on se verra tous les jours ! De toute façon ce que tu diras ne changera rien, ma décision est prise ! Je vais chercher mes affaires ainsi que celles de Henry.

Mary-Margareth était totalement perdue, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa fille voudrait partir de chez elle. Certes, c'était un petit appartement mais ils étaient bien là tous ensembles. Ils étaient une famille ! Encore une fois, elle serait séparée de sa fille et la fautive n'était autre que Régina ! La colère monta en elle qui d'habitude était si calme et savait faire face à toutes les situations mais là c'en était trop ! Elle alla dans la chambre de sa fille :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Régina se sert de toi pour récupérer Henry, tu es donc si aveugle pour ne pas le voir ? Elle n'a jamais été gentille ! Elle a toujours agi dans son propre intérêt ! Tu fais une énorme erreur en t'installant là-bas ! Elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ?

Emma ferma violemment sa valise et fit volte-face à sa mère :

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Oui Régina vous a fait du mal dans le passé mais elle a changé maintenant, elle veut se racheter ! Et si je fais une erreur je veux m'en rendre compte par moi-même c'est comme ça qu'on devient plus fort ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. En plus il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller bosser !

Elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement, mit les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Régina et monta :

- Alors ? S'enquit la brune

- Alors elle te hait ! Sourit Emma

- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau ! C'est dommage, je l'aime bien moi !

Emma la fixa d'un air qui voulait dire « tu te fous de moi ? »

- Bon d'accord, je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur !

- Ouais… En plus David n'était pas là donc je m'attends à le voir débarquer à mon travail ! D'ailleurs tu m'y conduis, je suis hyper en retard à cause de toi !

- Comment ça ? S'offusqua Régina.

- Ben oui, si tu ne m'avais pas retenue au lit, je serais déjà en train de bosser !

- C'est toi qui m'as sautée dessus, avoue !

La blonde éclata de rire devant la mine de la jeune femme :

- J'avoue mais tu as aimé n'est-ce pas ?

Régina rougit en repensant à leurs ébats.

- Pas besoin de me répondre, je le vois sur ton visage ! Ria Emma, allez démarre !

Régina mit le contact et se rendit au commissariat.

- Je passerais te prendre après avoir été cherché Henry à l'école, je lui annonce la nouvelle ou tu préfères qu'on le fasse toutes les deux ? Demanda la brune

- Tu peux lui dire vu que c'est ton idée ! Bon allez je file, à toute à l'heure !

Emma se pencha et embrassa tendrement Régina. Une fois chez elle, la brune entreprit de ranger la valise d'Emma et de Henry. Elle se rendit d'abord dans la chambre de son fils. Ensuite elle fit de même dans la chambre d'ami qui était maintenant celle d'Emma. Enfin en apparence car presque toutes les nuits, les deux jeunes femmes dormaient dans le lit de Régina. La blonde ne retournait dans son lit que très tôt le matin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Henry. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et il était déjà l'heure pour la brune d'aller chercher son fils à l'école. Elle s'y rendit et attendit que Henry sorte du bâtiment, il courut presque vers sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ca a été l'école ?

- Oui c'était long, j'avais qu'une envie c'était que ça soit fini ! On va chez grand-mère ?

- En fait, il y a un changement de programme ! Dit Régina en montant dans la voiture.

Henry regarda sa mère, intrigué :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, avec Emma on a décidé que vous habiterez tous les deux à la maison avec moi !

- C'est vrai ? ?

- Oui, tu es content ?

- Oui, je suis hyper heureux tu veux dire ! Est-ce que Mary-Margareth est au courant ?

- Oui elle l'est et je peux te dire que ça ne l'enchante pas beaucoup !

- Oui je me doute ! On va où ? Dit-il voyant que sa mère n'avait pas pris la route les menant chez eux.

- On passe prendre Emma au commissariat et on rentre !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voila le chapitre 8 :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour vos reviews! Désolée s'il est pas très long :s **_

_**A bientôt :)**_

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois au commissariat, Régina remarqua qu'Emma était en grande conversation avec David. Henry se précipita alors dans les bras de son grand-père :

- Hey salut bonhomme, tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien et toi ?

- Super, dit-il en se tournant vers Régina.

- Bonsoir David ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, je disais justement à Emma quelle erreur monumentale elle faisait en venant vivre chez vous ! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez assez fait ? D'abord, vous nous enlevez notre fille pendant vingt huit ans et maintenant elle emménage chez vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? Dit David sans pouvoir contenir sa colère.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir séparé de votre fille mais pour ce qui est de l'emménagement, je ne l'ai pas forcée !

David s'avança vers la brune d'un air menaçant :

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire du mal sinon…

- Sinon quoi, Charmant ? Dit Régina d'une voix froide.

- Régina ! Intervint Emma, n'entre pas dans son jeu !

Le prince fit alors volte-face à sa fille :

- Tu la tutoies maintenant ? Ça y'est vous êtes des grandes amies ?

- Si vous saviez ! Rétorqua Régina.

David se retourna et plaqua Régina au mur :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'énerva Emma, j'en ai marre de vos enfantillages ! Allez viens Henry on va dans la voiture !

David lâcha alors la brune, aussi étonné qu'elle de la réaction de la blonde.

- Je vous ai à l'œil, dit-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Régina remit convenablement son chemisier et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Durant tout le trajet, Emma n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Une fois à la maison, Henry monta directement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Régina tenta alors une approche vers la blonde :

- Emma…

- Non, tais-toi s'il te plaît !

La brune n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire remettre à sa place mais elle ne rétorqua pas, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort en s'énervant sur David mais il l'avait tellement poussée à bout avec ses airs de chevalier prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa progéniture.

- Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me calmer, dit la blonde.

- Très bien. Dit-elle bouche bée.

Régina se retrouva donc toute seule et décida de faire un hachis parmentier. La cuisine l'aiderait elle aussi à se calmer contre ! Vingt minutes plus tard, elle mit le plat dans le four. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Emma pour voir si celle-ci était prête à lui pardonner. Elle toqua timidement :

- Emma je peux entrer ?

La blonde ouvrit avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit. Régina resta debout, immobile le dos contre la porte :

- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela, ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promets, à l'avenir je saurais me contenir !

Emma regarda la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- J'aime quand tu t'excuses, c'est si rare venant de toi !

Régina fit la moue, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Emma se leva alors et se colla à elle :

- J'aime tes lèvres quand tu fais la moue comme ça !

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et Régina glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de la blonde :

- Mmm si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien, la prévint Emma.

- Il y a surtout que si je continue, le dîner va brûler !

- Ok… Allons manger alors mais je te préviens, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Mais j'espère bien !

En passant devant la chambre de Henry, Régina toqua et lui demanda de descendre pour manger. À table, le jeune garçon raconta sa journée et il demanda à Emma si elle pouvait venir l'aider pour ses devoirs car il ne comprenait pas très bien.

- Pas de problème je regarderais !

- Merci ! Dit Henry tout content.

La soirée se passa calmement et il fut l'heure pour le jeune garçon d'aller se coucher. Elles allèrent le border.

- Je peux avoir une histoire ? Demanda-t-il

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ? Demanda Emma.

- Oh non s'il vous plaît !

- Emma, tu t'en charges, je vais prendre une douche !

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle aussi elle voulait prendre une douche avec Régina ! Elle regarda la brune d'un air frustré et accepta de lire l'histoire à Henry.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, dit Régina en sortant de la chambre.

Henry tendit un livre à sa mère :

- Tu es sérieux, tu veux que je lise ça ?

- Oui !

- Mais on la connaît par cœur cette histoire vu qu'elle est bien réelle et tu le sais !

- Ben tu n'as qu'à changer la fin !

- Ah ouais ? Genre quoi ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi, que la méchante reine trouve un amoureux et qu'elle finit par être heureuse et du coup elle arrête de faire du mal aux gens et tout le monde est heureux, dit Henry en souriant devant le regard étonné de sa mère.

- Ouais, voila, elle est très bien ton histoire, allez bonne nuit !

- Quoi ? Tu me laisses déjà ?

- Ouais je suis crevée, demain je dois me lever tôt pour aller bosser ! Dors bien gamin.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte de la chambre de Henry qu'elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Régina était toujours sous la douche pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle fut nue comme un vers et ouvrit la douche faisant sursauter la brune :

- Hey !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Régina faussement outrée.

- Je viens t'aider à te savonner ! Mmm tu as la peau douce !

Emma déposa des petits baisers sur l'épaule de Régina :

- Tu sais que tu es sexy ? Olala tu me fais un de ses effets !

Sans attendre, Régina plaqua la blonde contre la paroi de la douche tout en lui léchant le cou ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Emma.

- Tu me rends folle Emma, tu sais ça ?

Sans répondre, la blonde prit possession des lèvres de la brune. Elle glissa alors sa main entre les jambes de Régina et entra en elle. La brune enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Emma qui accentua son geste. Régina atteignit alors l'orgasme tout en gémissant le prénom de la blonde. Elle la lâcha alors et l'embrassa passionnément :

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas avoir de l'eau froide !

Elles s'empressèrent alors de se laver et sortirent de la douche à la hâte. Régina entraina Emma dans sa chambre, bien décidée à finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé.

Le lendemain, Emma se leva la première. Elle se pencha et embrassa Régina :

- Reste au lit, il faut que j'aille tôt au commissariat, j'ai du boulot à rattraper, je passerais prendre Henry ce soir avant de rentrer !

- Hm… Ok, bonne journée, dit la brune d'une voix endormie.

La jeune femme s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle pensait à la journée qui l'attendait et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : retourner auprès de Régina. Elles avaient passé un magnifique moment hier soir. Emma était aux anges, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un truc pareil aurait pu lui arriver. Elle arriva au commissariat et essaya de se concentrer sur les enquêtes en cours. Mais son esprit vagabondait tout le temps, Régina la hantait. A midi, elle décida d'aller manger chez Granny's. Elle tenta de joindre la brune pour qu'elle vienne manger avec elle mais sans succès. Bizarre d'habitude elle répondait presque tout de suite. Peut-être était-elle occupée ! Elle arriva et Ruby l'accueillit :

- Hey Emma comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici !

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ! Tu peux me faire un sandwich au fromage s'il te plaît ?

- Oui je te fais ça tout de suite !

- Merci !

Emma rappela alors Régina et tomba à nouveau sur sa messagerie. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre le soir venu avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Ruby arriva alors avec la commande :

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? Demanda la blonde en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Que tu habites chez la méchante reine !

- Ruby ! Dit-elle exaspérée, oui c'est vrai et on s'entend très bien, Henry est très heureux !

- Tant mieux alors !

Emma mangea son sandwich aussi vite qu'elle put et décida d'aller voir Régina. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Arrivée là-bas, elle trouva la maison étrangement silencieuse.

- Régina ? Tu es là ?

Régina apparut alors dans le vestibule, le visage fermé et le regard de glace. Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Écoute Emma, j'aimerais que tu quittes cette maison. Je me suis rapprochée de toi pour avoir Henry mais je n'en peux plus de faire semblant, rien que de repenser à ce qu'on a fait j'en ai la nausée ! Je veux que toi et Henry vous quittiez ma maison !

Emma sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était pas possible, elle devait faire un cauchemar !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Régina, non ne fais pas ça, tu sais très bien que tout ce qu'on vit est sincère et je sais que tu aimes ça !

- Tais-toi ! Pars maintenant avant que je ne te fiche moi-même dehors !

Emma se rapprocha de la brune et toucha son épaule. Régina se recula, un air de dégoût sur le visage !

- Ne me touche pas ! Va-t-en d'ici et ne reviens jamais !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello les gens :) Bon je vois que je vous ai choqués avec la fin de mon chapitre 8 :p Beaucoup se demande ce qui arrive à notre Régina :p **_

_**Sans plus tarder je vous poste le chapitre 9, je suis gentille hein x) je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps :p C'est encore un petit chapitre mais c'est mieux que rien non? xD**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

**Chapitre 9**

Emma alla chercher Henry à l'école. Elle avait pleuré l'après-midi entière, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Régina décide de la mettre dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune femme avait fait semblant de l'aimer, pas après tous ces gestes tendres qu'elles avaient échangés ! Henry monta dans la voiture :

- Bonjour !

- Hey, dit Emma d'une toute petite voix.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le jeune garçon, voyant les yeux rouges de sa mère.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Emma éclata en sanglots.

- Maman dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- C'est… Régina, elle nous a foutu à la porte ! Dit-elle

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Emma regarda Henry, devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Ne serait-il pas choqué ? De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre !

- Ecoute, ta mère et moi, on… on… enfin je… je l'aime !

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Comme grand-père et grand-mère ?

- Oui voila, enfin on l'était ! Elle ne veut plus de nous Henry, elle a dit que je la dégoûtais et…

Elle se remit à pleurer, Henry lui prit la main :

- Calme-toi, ça va s'arranger !

- Oh si tu avais vu ses yeux Henry, ils étaient si froids, elle me regardait avec tant de dégoût que sur le moment j'eus honte de moi, de ce que nous avions fait !

- Écoute, je vais aller lui parler, elle m'écoutera j'en suis certain ! Je lui dirais que ça ne me gêne pas que vous soyez ensemble et que j'ai besoin de mes deux mamans pour être totalement heureux.

Emma était sceptique, elle doutait que Henry fasse changer Régina d'avis mais elle décida tout de même de tenter le coup. Elle s'essuya les yeux, remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place et démarra la voiture. Ils arrivèrent alors devant la maison de Régina :

- Vas-y seule, je ne me sens pas capable de la voir !

- Ok, dit Henry en descendant de la voiture.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sonna. Au bout de cinq minutes, il était toujours là à attendre. Il prit alors le double des clés que Régina cachait toujours sous le paillasson au cas où. Il ouvrit et entra. La maison était totalement silencieuse, il ressortit pour aller rejoindre Emma :

- Elle n'est pas là !

- Comment ça elle n'est pas là ? Où est-elle? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'on trouvera si on fouille la maison.

- Bonne idée !

La blond sortit alors de la voiture et suivit son fils à l'intérieur. Elle eut aussitôt une boule au ventre en revoyant le vestibule où Régina lui avait craché toute sa haine, tout son dégoût au visage. Henry fouilla le salon pendant qu'elle regardait dans la cuisine. Tout était impeccablement rangé.

- Rien au salon, dit Henry.

- Ok, allons voir à l'étage.

Ils montèrent alors et Emma s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Régina. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû laisser Henry y entrer à sa place mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que le parfum de la brune enivra ses narines. Elle eut envie de pleurer en voyant le lit, intact. Là où elles avaient passé leur folle nuit d'amour. Elle s'assit dessus et fondit en larmes. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré que ces dernières heures. Henry entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près d'elle :

- Ne pleure plus maman, on va la retrouver ! Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication à tout ça ! Tu sais j'ai réfléchis et je pense que ça n'est pas normal qu'elle m'ait chassé moi aussi !

Emma se calma et réfléchis :

- Mais oui tu as raison ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste fait ça pour se rapprocher de toi mais alors pourquoi elle ne veut plus te voir toi aussi ?

Henry sourit en voyant l'espoir renaître chez sa mère.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Gold, il sait peut-être où se trouve Régina, dit-elle en se levant.

Le jeune garçon la suivit et ils se précipitèrent hors de la maison, tout en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller et de remettre les clés là où ils les avaient trouvées. Emma roula aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la boutique de Gold. Elle entra en trombe et l'appela :

- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Désolée, dit Emma, mais c'est urgent !

- Ma chère vous avez une tête à faire peur !

- Merci pour le compliment ! Ecoutez, Régina a disparu ! Elle nous a jeté de chez elle aujourd'hui et…

- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-il en souriant, elle vous a brisé le cœur !

- Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? dit Emma en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à toute instant.

- Remarque, c'est sa spécialité de réduire les cœurs en miette, elle adore ça ! Dit Rumpel en ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

Emma fit alors demi-tour pour sortir :

- Ok vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, viens Henry on s'en va !

- Miss Swan attendez !

La blonde se tourna, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

- J'ai peut-être la solution à votre problème !

- Laquelle ?

Le sourire narquois que Gold affichait s'élargit :

- Cora !

- Quoi Cora ? Demanda Emma le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Elle est à Storybrooke et elle a Régina !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

Rumpel éclata de rire devant la mine apeurée de la blonde :

- Elle veut sa fille tout simplement ! Elle veut ramener notre reine à Fairytale ! Là-bas Cora a le plein pouvoir et elle aura plus d'emprise sur Régina que si elles restent ici!

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Où sont-elles ?

Emma était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait peur de perdre Régina pour toujours. Si jamais Cora réussissait son coup, plus jamais elle ne reverrait la jeune femme !

- Mais là où tout a commencé ma chère !

- Gold je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes !

- Le puits ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je vous laisse Henry, il faut que j'aille sauver Régina !

- Mais il est peut-être déjà trop tard !

- Je dois tenter quand même !

Emma ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Henry avant de sortir :

- Je nous ramènerais Régina et on sera heureux, tu verras !

- Sois prudente ! Dit-il en enlaçant sa mère.

La blonde regarda une dernière fois son fils et sortit, bien décidée à sauver la femme qu'elle aimait…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Alors voici la suite tant attendu, la confrontation avec Cora :p **_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup :) **_

_**Merci aussi à mon amoureuse pour ses précieuses idées, Love you 3 **_

_**A vos reviews! **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

**Chapitre 10_  
_**

Emma roula vers la forêt en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard ! Elle arriva alors et gara sa voiture sur le bas côté. Elle sortit et courut vers le puits. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle voyait une sorte d'éclairs dans le ciel. Elle arriva alors au puits et vit Cora les bras en l'air en train d'ouvrir le portail. Régina se trouvait juste à ses côtés, regardant sa mère, impuissante :

- Régina ! Hurla Emma.

Régina se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde en face d'elle. Cora eut un rire diabolique et lança un sort vers Emma tandis que celle-ci essayait d'atteindre la brune. Les arbres se mirent à bouger et les racines de l'un d'entre eux agrippèrent la jeune femme. Cora serra alors sa main pour que l'arbre ressert son étreinte autour du corps d'Emma la faisant alors suffoquer :

- Mère arrête ! Dit Régina d'une voix suppliante.

Cora se tourna alors vers sa fille :

- Oh ma chérie ! Tu as le même regard que lorsque j'ai tué ce garçon d'écurie ! Ne t'ai-je pourtant pas déjà dit que l'amour était une faiblesse ?

Régina fusilla sa mère du regard et lui répondit d'une voix froide :

-Non mère, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force !

Elle se jeta alors sur Cora qui perdit son emprise sur Emma. La blonde tomba lourdement sur le sol et sa tête heurta une pierre.

- Tu me déçois ma chérie, je te croyais plus coriace que ça !

- Mais tu n'as encore rien vu !

Régina lança un sort à sa mère qui le contra avec un autre. Commença alors un duel. Les deux femmes étaient déterminées à ne rien lâcher. Régina regarda dans la direction d'Emma pour voir si elle allait bien et vit celle-ci inconsciente. Un moment d'inattention qui lui valut d'être projetée contre un arbre. A peine eut-elle le temps de se relever que Cora était déjà en face d'elle, plongeant sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui empoigner le cœur. Régina eut du mal à respirer :

- Quel dommage d'en arriver là ma chérie tu ne crois pas ? Tu pourrais être si bien avec moi à Fairytale.

La brune ne put répondre, sa poitrine lui brûlait, elle allait mourir là comme ça, sans pouvoir sauver Emma alors qu'elles commençaient à être enfin heureuses ensemble. Elle avait cru avoir sa happy end elle aussi mais elle avait vite déchanté lorsque sa mère était arrivée en ville. Elle s'en voulait à cet instant d'être aussi faible. Cora sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa fille :

- Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus ! J'adore les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal, pas toi ?

Elle serra alors le cœur de Régina. Celle-ci ferma les yeux . Elle ne voulait pas voir la satisfaction dans le regard de sa mère. C'est alors que Cora fut projetée sur le côté. Emma avait repris connaissance et avait foncé droit sur celle qui menaçait l'amour de sa vie. Régina s'écroula sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Emma se pencha sur elle :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La brune acquiesça. Entre-temps, Cora s'était relevée :

- Et bien c'est qu'elle est coriace la fille de notre Blanche-Neige ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais en finir avec vous deux et après je m'occuperais de Henry !

Cora tendit alors ses mains vers les deux femmes et une épaisse fumée violette sortit de ses paumes mais Régina contra l'attaque. Elles restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, essayant de faire plier l'autre. La brune faiblissait de plus en plus :

- Emma, je suis désolée, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps !

- Non Régina, tiens bon ! Tu vas y arriver !

Hélas la magie de Cora était bien plus puissante et ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de secondes avant que la brune ne perde toutes ses forces. Emma passa ses bras autour de la taille de Régina et se colla à elle :

- Tu vas y arriver je le sais ! Je t'aime…

A ces mots, la magie de Régina se décupla sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère. Celle-ci perdit le contrôle et tituba. La brune ne lui laissa aucun répit et se rua sur elle.

- C'est fini maintenant mère ! Tu ferais bien de rentrer à Fairytale et ne plus jamais revenir ici !

- Ma chérie, tu n'as donc rien compris ? Il faudra me tuer pour que je rentre là-bas sans toi et je crois que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour le faire !

Régina fusilla sa mère d'un regard noir et plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, lui serrant le cœur :

- J'ai plus de cran que tu ne le crois mère, as-tu oublié qui j'étais à Fairytale ?

Cora suffoquait en regardant sa fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Régina sortit alors son cœur et le réduit en poussière comme sa mère l'avait fait des années auparavant avec Daniel. Pourtant elle n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant, c'était sa mère après tout ! Elle fondit en larmes. Emma la prit dans ses bras :

- Calme-toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, elle allait nous faire du mal.

Régina planta son regard dans celui de la blonde mais ne répondit pas :

Si tu savais comme je t'aime Régina, je serais toujours là pour toi.

La brune baissa les yeux pleins de larmes et resta silencieuse :

Dis quelques choses, dit Emma en la dévisageant.

Il faut que je renvoie le corps de ma mère à Fairytale.

Heu... d'accord, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda la blonde désemparée par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Oui, merci, dit Régina en se relevant.

Une fois le corps de Cora envoyé au pays des Merveilles, Régina demanda à Emma où se trouvait Henry.

Il est chez Gold. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que Cora était à Storybrooke et que vous étiez ici.

Très bien, allons le retrouver ! Je prends ma voiture, on se rejoint là-bas, dit la brune d'un ton glacial.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur voiture respective, Emma vacilla. Régina qui était derrière elle eu à peine le temps de la rattraper. Elle sentit quelque chose de collant et visqueux à la fois, elle retira sa main pour constater qu'Emma saignait à la tête. La brune essaya tant bien que mal de réveiller la blonde en lui affligeant quelques tapes sur la joue.

Emma ! Emma, réveille-toi ! Il faut que je te conduise a l'hôpital ! Tu es blessée. Dit-elle paniquée.

La blonde se releva péniblement. Elles arrivèrent à la voiture de Régina, celle-ci prit son téléphone et appela Blanche tout en conduisant. Emma somnolait elle n'entendait plus que des brides de ce que disait la brune. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'est qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver sa mère, son père et toutes leurs questions. Emma avait l'esprit torturé. Pourquoi Régina ne lui avait-elle pas répondu à sa déclaration ? Pourquoi était-elle si froide avec elle ? Elle pensait que Cora était la cause de cette rupture mais peut-être pas finalement. Peut-être que Régina ne l'avait jamais aimé et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade !

Par moment elle sentait la main de Régina se poser sur son épaule. Elle l'appelait.  
- Emma ! Ne t'endors pas surtout, nous sommes bientôt arrivées.

Elle sentit les larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. Puis plus rien, le trou noir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ;)**

Chapitre 11

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi avait-elle si mal à la tête?

Ses parents déboulèrent dans la chambre. Ils avaient l'air à la fois inquiet et en colère.

- Emma, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Blanche d'une voix douce.

- J'ai mal partout, qu'est ce que j'ai ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Tu t'es blessée à la tête, tu as eu des points de sutures, dit David, d'ailleurs ils ont dû te raser !

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Blanche posa alors sa main sur celle de sa fille :

- Ne l'écoute pas, on ne voit rien avec tous les cheveux que tu as !

La blonde fut soulagée :

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Tu es arrivée hier, tu as passé la nuit en observation.

- Où est Régina ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Elle n'est pas là. C'est elle qui m'a prévenue d'aller chercher Henry chez Gold et de venir a l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus et m'a raccrochée au nez.

Rien que de repenser à ce coup de fil, Blanche sentait la colère l'envahir

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Emma eut une sorte de flash-back, elle fondit en larmes.

Snow et Charming se regardèrent désemparés, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour réconforter leur fille.

- Calme-toi, tu nous raconteras plus tard. Repose-toi encore un peu, tu sors cet après-midi. Nous viendrons te chercher avec Henry.

- J'aimerais revenir chez vous le temps de me remettre de tout ça.

Mary-Margareth acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce encore sous le choc de la réaction d'Emma.

Il pleuvait ce jour là, Emma regardait les gouttes de pluie dégouliner sur la vitre. Elle pensait à Régina, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Pensait-elle aussi à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si froide avec elle ? Elle avait besoin d'explications ! Elle prit alors le téléphone et composa le numéro de la brune qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Allô ?

- Allô Régina, c'est moi !

Il y eut d'abord un silence avant que la brune ne réponde :

- Emma ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais ça va, dit la blonde soulagée que Régina prenne de ses nouvelles.

- Tant mieux, alors.

- Ecoute il faut que je te parle, j'aimerais…

- Non Emma, interrompit la jeune femme, je n'ai pas changé d'avis à propos de nous, je suis désolée si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs lors de l'affrontement avec ma mère.

- Mais Régina, je t'aime et je…

- Je dois te laisser…

Ella avait raccroché. Emma sentit son coeur se serrer, elle reposa le téléphone tel un zombie. les larmes lui montèrent et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Avait-elle vraiment perdu Régina pour toujours ? Quelqu'un entra, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Hey belle au bois dormant, comment tu te sens ?

- Salut Ruby ! Ca va et toi ? Dit Emma en essuyant ses larmes.

- Moi je vais bien mais toi tu ne m'as pas l'air en grande forme. Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

- Oh pour rien, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Ok ! Tiens je t'ai apporté du chocolat !

- Merci, c'est gentil !

Ruby s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Emma.

- Au fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle, samedi prochain, je fête mon anniversaire chez Granny's et tu es invitée, j'espère que tu viendras !

- Oui bien sûr que je viendrais ! Tu as invitée qui d'autre ?

- Ben en fait tu es la première à qui j'en parle mais je compte inviter tout le monde !

Emma leva un sourcil, le cœur battant :

- Comment ça tout le monde ?

- Ben, toi, Henry, tes parents, les nains, Jefferson, Belle, Rumpel et Régina…

- Régina ! La blonde avait presque crié

- Ben oui, après tout, tu as dit qu'elle avait changé ! Ca sera une sorte de test, si elle est sympa je lui donne une seconde chance sinon…

- Oui, dit-elle.

Emma baissa la tête, elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Ruby se pencha vers elle :

- Ca ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée !

- Oh je vais te laisser alors !

- Merci d'être passée !

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit-elle en sortant.

Une fois seule, Emma ferma les yeux, elle était épuisée, elle voulait oublier ses problèmes pendant un moment, oublier Régina, son sourire, son regard, ses lèvres. Elle se remit à pleurer et s'endormit finalement d'épuisement.

- Maman ? Maman, réveille-toi on rentre à la maison.

David, Mary-Margareth et Henry se tenaient tous les trois prés du lit.

- Je vais m'habiller, Dit Emma d'une toute petite voix.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait passé la plus mauvaise nuit de sa vie. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Régina et de pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle se rendit au granny's pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ruby était déjà là :

- Olala tu as une de ces têtes ! Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

- Non pas vraiment, dit Emma d'une toute petite voix.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as encore mal à ta blessure ?

- Un peu, ça va passer ! Tu me sers un chocolat chaud à emporter ?

- Oui tout de suite, dit Ruby en s'activant.

Emma alla s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre. Elle regarda dans la rue, tout était paisible. Ruby lui apporta sa commande.

- Et voila un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour la demoiselle !

La blonde esquissa un sourire :

- Merci ! Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille au travail.

Emma passa sa journée au commissariat.

- Maman ?

- Henry ? Que fais-tu ici ? S'etonna la blonde.

Je suis rentré après l'école, je suis allé à la maison mais tu n'y étais pas alors je suis venue ici te chercher.

Oh excuse-moi je devais venir te chercher je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Mais quelle mère je fais ! Elle éclata en sanglot.

Le jeune garçon la prit alors dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Ça va aller, ce n'est pas grave si tu m'as oublié. Elle finira bien par se rendre compte de son erreur !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Emma incrédule.

Ben, de toi et de maman. C'est bien à cause d'elle que tu vas si mal ?

Elle resserra son étreinte.

J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

Allez on y va ?

Ouais.

Bientôt une semaine depuis l'accident d'Emma et la blonde était dans un état dépressif. Elle ne sortait que pour aller travailler et rentrait directement après avoir été chercher Henry à l'école. Mary-Margareth et David n'en pouvaient plus de voir leur fille comme ça sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Alors ils décidèrent d'avoir une discussion avec Emma. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre un après-midi alors qu'elle était seule, Henry étant à l'école :

- On peut te parler ? Commença David d'une voix douce.

- Je vous écoute, dit la blonde.

- Bien voila, on voit bien que depuis ton retour, tu ne vas pas bien et on aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Dit Mary-Margareth en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça allait, c'est juste un coup de déprime, ça va passer !

- Un coup de déprime ? Mais Emma, tu dors à peine la nuit, tu ne sors plus, tu ne fais plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Régina ?

- Mais rien ! Arrêtez de me parler d'elle s'il vous plaît !

- Elle t'a fait du mal c'est ça ? S'emporta David !

Emma ne répondit pas, elle était prête à fondre en larmes ! Oui Régina lui avait fait du mal, elle avait brisé son cœur en mille morceaux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de cette femme ? Chaque seconde, elle repassait les merveilleux moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble et elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que tout ça n'avait pas compté pour Régina !

- Emma, dis quelques choses !

- Sortez de ma chambre ! Cria la jeune femme.

Le couple fut abasourdi par la réaction si violente de leur fille. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir ! Mary-Margareth était au bord de la crise de nerfs :

- Je vais aller voir Régina et lui demander des explications !

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant, dit David.

- Non il n'en est pas question, j'y vais maintenant, j'ai trop attendu, je dois savoir ce que cette femme a fait à notre fille !

Elle prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement, bien décidée à régler ses comptes avec Régina…

Une fois là-bas, elle tambourina à la porte, Régina ouvrit violemment :

- Mais ça ne vas pas ?

Blanche poussa alors la brune à l'intérieur :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Emma ?

Régina resta silencieuse, ne s'attendant pas à cette question :

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Oh ne faites pas l'innocente Régina ! Depuis l'accident elle n'est plus la même.

- En quoi cela me concerne ? Interrompit la brune.

- Parce que c'est avec vous qu'elle était quand elle s'est ouvert le crâne.

- ...

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un état pareil ! Elle ne sort plus sauf pour aller travailler et encore des fois elle n'y va même pas ! Elle ne fait plus rien, elle reste dans sa chambre et le pire vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Non mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire, dit Régina d'une voix froide.

- C'est la nuit ! Toutes les nuits je l'entends pleurer et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand on lui parle de vous, elle entre dans une colère noire et elle nous envoie balader !

Le cœur de Régina se brisa mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- J'aimerais que vous sortiez de ma maison maintenant si vous avez fini de vous plaindre !

- Non ! Je veux des réponses et j'en aurais ! Répondit Blanche déterminée.

La brune la fusilla du regard :

- Vous n'aurez aucune réponse de ma part pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ! Sortez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je vous jette moi-même dehors, et je vous préviens, ça peut faire mal !

- Non je ne bougerais pas ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Régina sentit la colère l'envahir. Mais sa colère n'était pas vraiment contre Blanche mais contre elle-même ! Emma était malheureuse par sa faute, elle avait brisé son cœur. Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard dans le miroir. Elle se dégoûtait, elle avait tout raté, elle avait tué sa propre mère, elle avait chassé son fils alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle ne méritait pas sa fin heureuse, elle ne méritait pas l'amour d'Emma. Elle brisa alors le miroir qui trônait dans son vestibule sous les yeux ébahis de Blanche :

- Sortez ou je vous jure que votre prince Charmant devra venir vous ramasser à la petite cuiller !

Mary-Margareth prit peur devant le regard noir de la brune, elle se précipita alors dehors. Régina claqua la porte et s'effondra en larmes. De retour chez elle, Mary-Margareth ne parla pas à sa fille de la confrontation qu'elle avait eue avec Régina, en aucun cas elle ne voulait aggraver l'état de celle-ci.

Le lendemain, Emma se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, elle voulait aller faire quelques courses pour l'anniversaire à Ruby qui était le soir même. Elle appréhendait cette soirée, elle avait peur de revoir Régina. Elle rentra les bras chargés de paquets. Henry se précipita pour l'aider :

- Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ?

- Ça n'est pas ton anniversaire il me semble ! Dit la blonde en souriant.

- Non mais bon !

Emma regarda son fils et lui tendit un paquet :

- Tiens !

- Oh merci !

Il le déballa avec tellement d'empressement que la blonde éclata de rire.

- Hey doucement !

- Wow c'est trop beau, dit Henry en découvrant le pull que sa mère lui avait acheté, je vais le mettre ce soir pour l'anniversaire à Ruby !

- Essaye-le au moins pour voir s'il te va !

Il l'essaya donc, ça lui allait comme un gant. Il était tout fier dans son nouveau pull.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-il soudain sérieux.

- Je t'écoute, dit la blonde en rangeant les courses.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien que j'aille voir ma mère cet après-midi ?

Emma suspendit son geste, le cœur comprimé par la douleur que l'évocation de Régina lui faisait. Elle se tourna vers son fils et se força à sourire :

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je t'y conduirais si tu veux !

- Je peux demander à grand-mère si tu ne t'en sens pas la force !

- T'inquiète ça ira ! Je te dépose et je pars directement de toute façon.

- Comme tu veux !

C'est donc en début d'après-midi que la blonde déposa son fils devant l'immense maison de Régina. Henry fit un bisou à sa mère et sortit :

- A toute à l'heure !

- Ouais…

Le jeune garçon toqua alors et attendit :

- Henry ! Dit Régina surprise.

- Salut ! J'avais envie de te voir !

Ils se firent un câlin et la brune laissa entrer son fils :

- Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ?

- Non merci, j'ai mangé il n'y a pas longtemps !

- Oh ! D'accord.

Henry alla s'installer sur le canapé tandis que Régina vint s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune garçon la dévisagea :

- Tu vas bien maman ?

- Oui ça va merci.

Il l'a regarda d'un air sceptique :

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi une nuit entière ?

Régina en resta sans voix, avait-elle une si mauvaise mine pour que son fils lui pose cette question ?

- Elle te manque c'est ça ?

- Henry…

- Mais quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas, elle t'aime, tu l'aimes alors où est le problème ? Vous êtes toutes les deux malheureuses !

Régina soupira :

- Ça n'est pas si simple !

Mais si ça l'est !

- Non ! Tu ne vois dont pas tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ? J'ai tué ma mère, j'ai utilisé la magie alors que je t'avais promis de ne plus le faire !

- Mais maman, tu as aussi fait le bien autour de toi ! Tu as changé pour moi, pour Emma ! Tu les as sauvées elle et Mary-Margareth, ta pire ennemie ! Tu as peut-être utilisé la magie et tué ta mère mais c'était pour nous protéger et rien que pour ça je suis fière de t'avoir comme mère ! Tu as pensé à nous avant de penser à toi !

La brune fondit en larmes :

- Oh mon chéri je suis tellement désolée !

Henry la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

- Il faut que tu parles à Emma, ça me fait de la peine de vous voir comme ça toutes les deux ! Tu viens à la soirée de Ruby ?

- Je ne sais pas Henry ! Je ne crois pas que…

- Mais si ! Ça te changera les idées ! Fais-le pour moi !

Régina hésita, elle savait qu'Emma serait présente et elle n'était pas du tout prête pour la revoir ! Mais devant le regard suppliant de son fils, elle acquiesça.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alors voici le chapitre 12! La soirée d'anniversaire de Ruby, je sais que vous l'attendiez toutes :p Merci pour vos reviews! **_

_**Bonne lecture et à vos reviews! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 12**

Pendant que Henry était chez Régina, Emma décida d'aller aider Ruby à préparer la fête. Arrivée, au Granny's, elle entra. Celui-ci était totalement vide, exceptionnellement fermé afin de le décorer.

- Salut Ruby, besoin d'aide ?

- Hey Emma ! Oui merci je veux bien ! Comment tu vas ?

- Super et toi ?

Évidemment, c'était un mensonge mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie et encore moins répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

- Je vais bien aussi j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !

Emma sourit devant l'excitation de Ruby, on aurait dit une petite fille.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu peux décorer les tables, et fais ça bien surtout !

- Tu me connais ! Dit la blonde en souriant.

Elle prit alors les nappes qui étaient posées sur le comptoir et les disposa sur les tables. Ruby quant à elle s'occupait des décorations du plafond.

- Où est Henry ?

- Il est chez Régina ! Dit la blonde, le cœur battant à tout rompre rien qu'en pensant à la brune.

Elle était venue ici pour se changer les idées, pour éviter de penser à Régina et voila que Ruby la lui rappelait. Son cœur se serra : la brune lui manquait énormément et elle aurait voulu être avec elle en ce moment. Est-ce que Henry lui avait parlé d'elle ? Est-ce que Régina allait vraiment venir ce soir ?

- Hey Emma, je te parle !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu trouves que cela rend bien ce que j'ai fait ?

Emma leva alors les yeux et sourit :

- Oui c'est très beau !

- Merci, dit Ruby enthousiaste, Alors tu pensais à quoi ?

- Heu… Je pensais à… Henry ! Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et je me disais qu'il faudrait que je demande à ma mère d'aller le rechercher.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne vient pas avec Régina ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas si elle vient ! Mais de toute façon Henry doit se changer donc il est obligé de rentrer chez Mary-Margareth.

Elle sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa mère :

- Allô ?

- C'est Emma, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Henry chez Régina ? Il doit se préparer pour la fête et moi je suis au Granny's en train d'aider Ruby à tout préparer ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre ici !

- Oui d'accord je passerais le prendre, Dit Mary-Margareth même si elle n'était pas très enchantée de revoir la brune après leur altercation.

- Merci, à ce soir alors !

- À ce soir !

Et elle raccrocha se remettant au boulot…

Mary-Margareth se gara devant la grande maison de Régina. Elle toqua alors à la porte, attendant patiemment que la brune vint ouvrir. Ce fut Henry qui l'accueillit :

- Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te chercher, Emma a dit que tu devais te changer avant la fête.

C'est alors que Régina arriva derrière son fils :

- Bonjour Blanche, entrez je vous prie !

Mary-Margareth leva un sourcil, étonnée que la brune l'invite à entrer. Elle suivit donc Régina et Henry dans le salon :

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

- Une eau plate, s'il vous plaît !

Pendant que la brune alla à la cuisine, Snow se tourna vers son petit-fils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit si gentille ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle avait changé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois ! Elle a presque menacé de me tuer si je ne quittais pas sa maison et là, elle m'offre un verre !

- Oh ! Dit Henry, c'est juste parce qu'elle est malheureuse !

Blanche voulut en savoir plus mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Régina arrivait avec le verre d'eau. Elle le tendit à Snow tout en lui souriant. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé. Les deux femmes ne se parlaient pas, elles se contentaient d'écouter Henry. Enfin seulement Régina parce que Mary-Margareth était ailleurs. Elle repensait aux propos de son petit-fils. Régina était malheureuse ? Emma était malheureuse ! Elle eut comme une révélation. Elle leva les yeux vers son hôte, celle-ci souriait à Henry. Elle avait l'air d'une personne tout à fait normale, elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la méchante reine qu'elle avait connue. Après tout c'était à cause d'elle que Daniel était mort et ça elle ne se l'était jamais pardonné ! Se pouvait-elle que Régina et sa fille soient amoureuses l'une de l'autre ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec Emma. Elle but son verre d'une traite et se leva :

- Bien Henry, il faut y aller ! Régina merci pour le verre !

Régina lui sourit poliment avant de se tourner vers son fils. Henry la prit alors dans ses bras :

- Alors on se voit ce soir hein ?

- Oui mon chéri, dit la brune d'une voix douce.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ? Je t'aime !

La brune se figea, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus dit ces mots. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Snow, elle la regardait en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Ils sortirent alors laissant la brune seule. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Elle monta à l'étage pour se préparer…

- Magnifique ! Dit Ruby en souriant.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Emma, on a fait du bon boulot !

- Oui, on forme une bonne équipe ! Bon je vais voir si Granny a fini le gâteau, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Ok !

Emma alla s'asseoir à une table. Elle commençait à stresser, elle avait peur de revoir Régina, peur que celle-ci la repousse encore une fois. Ruby arriva dans la pièce :

- Tout est prêt ! Il ne manque que les invités !

- En parlant du loup ! Les voilà ! Pardon pour le jeu de mots, dit Emma en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais la jeune femme était trop excitée pour relever la phrase d'Emma, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à Mary-Margareth, David et Henry qui venaient d'entrer :

- Bienvenue mes amis !

- Joyeux anniversaire Ruby ! Cria Henry en l'embrassant.

- Oh Henry mais tu es beau comme un prince ! Ton grand-père a du souci à se faire !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mary-Margareth se dirigea vers sa fille :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, alors comment trouves-tu la déco ?

Snow scruta la pièce, l'air totalement émerveillé :

- C'est juste magnifique ! Vous avez bien travaillé !

- Merci !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient là. Tous sauf Régina ! Emma commençait à s'inquiéter et si elle ne venait pas finalement ? Elle appela Henry. Il accourut aussitôt vers elle.

- Ca s'est bien passé chez ta mère ?

- Oui très bien, on a beaucoup parlé !

- De moi ?

- Oui, elle ne va pas bien tu sais, elle avait une tête à faire peur, comme si elle n'avait plus dormi depuis des jours ! Elle a peur je crois et elle se sent mal par rapport à tout ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai tenté de la rassurer mais bon tu la connais !

- Ouais…

Ils furent interrompus par Jefferson :

- Bonsoir Emma ! Content de vous voir saine et sauve !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Et bien, il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu la visite de notre reine, elle était très en colère et m'a accusé de vous avoir enlevée ! J'ai même cru qu'elle allait me tuer !

Emma leva un sourcil, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non ça n'était pas une mascarade, Régina l'aimait vraiment et elle allait tout faire pour la récupérer !

- En fait c'était Gold le fautif ! Mais je vais bien maintenant !

- Oh, Gold ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est aussi mauvais que Régina !

- Non ! Régina a changé ! S'emporta Emma.

Jefferson eut un mouvement de recul, étonné de la réaction vive de la jeune femme. Henry prit alors sa mère par la main et l'emmena près de la fenêtre :

- Calme-toi !

- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui je sais mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- Ouais… Tu as raison, j'ai l'air bête de m'énerver comme ça ! Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait !

Et en effet, Emma regarda par la fenêtre et elle la vit ! Là devant le restaurant, Régina marchait d'un pas hésitant. Elle allait entrer d'un instant à l'autre ! Le cœur de la blonde battait la chamade. Emma écarquilla les yeux en voyant la brune rebrousser chemin !

- Mais ? Non ! Se dit-elle.

Elle se précipita alors dehors, laissant Henry seul.

- Régina !

La jeune femme se retourna et en voyant qui l'avait interpellée, elle continua son chemin. Mais Emma ne la laisserait pas, elle était bien déterminée à lui parler. Elle courut pour rattraper la brune et lui prit la main pour lui faire face. Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Chacune scrutait l'autre. Emma avait une folle envie d'embrasser Régina mais elle se retint, elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir encore une fois :

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit la blonde d'une voix douce.

La question désempara la brune, elle s'attendait à ce que la blonde lui pose mille et une questions sur leur relation mais pas à ce qu'elle demande si elle allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas, Emma poursuivit :

- Henry m'a dit que tu allais mal ! Que tu ne dormais pas beaucoup la nuit, je m'inquiète pour toi Régina !

- Je vais bien ! Et toi, ta blessure ?

- Oh ça va, mes cheveux commencent à repousser ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Régina esquissa un sourire et Emma en profita pour se rapprocher légèrement :

- Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi depuis l'accident ?

Le sourire de la brune s'évapora. Elle repensa à ce jour noir ! C'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle répondit à la question :

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser de faux espoirs à propos de nous deux !

- Alors tout ça était faux pour toi ?

Régina planta son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Emma soupira :

- On peut tout de même rester amie ? Pour le bien de Henry ?

La brune fut surprise mais accepta. Emma sourit, soulagée, elle pourra alors la voir plus souvent. Elle la prit par la main :

- Allez viens, tout le monde est déjà là et je n'ai pas envie de rater le gâteau !

Elles entrèrent alors et tout le monde se retourna sur elles. Le silence régna dans la pièce. Régina regarda Ruby en lui souriant :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, répondit poliment la serveuse.

Les conversations reprirent. Régina se servit un verre et alla s'asseoir à la table de Gold et de Belle :

- Bonsoir Majesté, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonsoir Gold ! Bonsoir Belle !

Celle-ci fit un signe de tête et décida de se rendre au bar afin de laisser les vieux ennemis discuter :

- Alors comment ça se passe avec notre sauveuse ?

- On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ? Répondit-elle d'un air agacé !

Rumpel éclata de rire !

- Oh allons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu ne l'aimes plus ? Ou alors tu t'es servie d'elle pour Henry ?

Régina le fusilla du regard :

- Non je ne l'ai jamais aimé -

- Je ne te crois pas ! Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas un ange dans mon genre et pourtant Belle m'aime et je l'aime ! Alors pourquoi tu t'interdis l'amour d'Emma ?

- Je te répète que je ne l'ai jamais aimé dit-elle en se levant.

Gold éclata de rire devant la fuite de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea au bar, juste à côté de Belle :

- Votre bête vous attend, lui dit-elle froidement.

- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, il a changé !

Régina fut surprise de la réaction de la jeune femme. Rumpel n'avait rien de gentil mais Belle voyait en lui un être exceptionnel !

Mary-Margareth interpella sa fille qui était en grande conversation avec Archie :

- Emma, je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sûr, excuse-nous Archie !

Elle suivit alors sa mère dans les toilettes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter sans que personne ne nous entende, dit Blanche en souriant.

- Ok ! C'est grave ?

- Oui je crois !

Emma était inquiète, ses parents n'allaient quand même pas se séparer alors qu'elle venait à peine de les retrouver !

- Il faut qu'on parle de Régina !

- Régina ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Oui, quand tout à l'heure je suis allée chercher Henry, elle m'a fait entrer boire un verre et j'ai compris une chose !

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien, quand tu habitais avec Régina. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère découvre la vérité !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Et bien c'est simple, depuis que tu ne vis plus chez elle, tu es malheureuse. Henry m'a dit que Régina était mal et j'en ai donc conclu que peut-être vous vous aimiez !

La blonde sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout nier ou tout avouer ?

- Alors tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Je n'en parlerais pas à ton père pour l'instant, il risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu détestes Régina autant que David ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas la morale là ?

- Parce que c'est un peu de ma faute si elle est devenue si méchante. C'est à cause de moi que son seul et unique amour est mort !

Emma tiqua à cette réponse, d'accord elle n'était pas jalouse mais quand même ! Elle décida alors de tout raconter à Snow, en évitant les détails évidemment.

- Cora ! Hurla presque Blanche

- Oui mais Régina m'a sauvée et je l'ai sauvée aussi on va dire ! Mais depuis ce moment-là elle ne veut plus me voir, enfin elle ne veut plus qu'on soit ensemble, elle dit que c'était un stratagème pour récupérer Henry mais je n'en crois pas un mot ! Il faut que tu m'aides à la récupérer ! Je l'aime tellement, elle me rend folle !

Mary-Margareth sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé la cause du mal qui rongeait sa fille et elle allait tout faire pour l'aider ! Régina avait droit à sa fin heureuse, après tout, elle lui devait bien ça !

- Je vais t'aider ma chérie ! Tu sais moi l'amour ça me connaît !

Emma éclata de rire et prit sa mère dans ses bras, soulagée de s'être confiée. Elles sortirent alors des toilettes et la blonde alla s'asseoir avec Henry et Régina :

- Hey ! Ca va vous deux ?

- Oui et toi ? Demanda Henry.

- Ca va !

Emma était assise en face de la brune. Elle lui sourit :

- Ca va tu passes un bon moment ?

- Oui malgré qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde qui me font la conversation mais heureusement Henry est là !

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui !

La blonde décida de s'amuser un peu, elle frôla la jambe de Régina du pied tout en la caressant. La brune sursauta et retira vivement sa jambe. Emma eut un léger sourire :

- C'est l'heure du gâteau, cria Ruby

Régina en fut plus que soulagée et se leva brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de Henry et de la blonde :

- Quoi ? J'ai envie du gâteau moi ! Pas vous ?

- Si ! Dit le jeune garçon en se levant à son tour.

Ils prirent alors chacun une part et allèrent se rasseoir à la table. Snow vint se mettre à côté de Régina :

- Alors il est bon le gâteau ?

- Oui, répondit la brune toute étonnée de la proximité de Blanche.

Ca ne leur était plus arrivé depuis des années, elle se souvint qu'avant elle la prenait dans ses bras quand celle-ci allait mal. Mary-Margareth lui sourit alors :

- C'est bien que vous soyez venue !

La brune regarda Emma l'air de dire « qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta mère ? » Celle-ci éclata de rire suivit de Blanche. Régina fronça les sourcils :

- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr que non Régina, dit Emma en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Emma frissonna sous ce contact. Régina finit alors sa part de gâteau et se leva :

- Bon je vais y aller !

- Je peux dormir chez toi ? Demanda Henry.

La brune interrogea Emma du regard, celle-ci acquiesça :

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! dit-elle en souriant toute heureuse.

- Je peux vous accompagner à la voiture ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

- Oui.

Ils sortirent. Emma huma l'air frais tout en regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle fut soulagée que cette soirée ne se soit pas si mal déroulée. Une fois devant la voiture, Henry embrassa Emma et monta à l'intérieur, préférant laisser ses deux mamans seules.

- Et bien c'était une belle soirée, dit Régina en souriant.

- Oui j'étais très heureuse de te revoir et qu'on soit amie malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Oui moi aussi !

nsUn silence s'italla. Régina se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je vais y aller, passe une bonne nuit ! Tu passes reprendre Henry demain ?

- Oui d'accord, passe une bonne nuit aussi !

Emma s'avança alors doucement vers la brune qui eut un mouvement de recul :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Calme-toi, j'allais te faire la bise, après tout on est ami et c'est ce que font les amis non ?

- Oui, dit Régina dans un souffle.

Alors la blonde se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Régina rougit et se précipita dans sa voiture. Emma les regarda alors partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait la récupérer, elle en était certaine, Régina finirait par craquer…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) Pardon d'avoir été si longue ^^ j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :$**_

_**Bref voici le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant ! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 13**

Régina fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps. Elle se retourna et découvrit Henry couché près d'elle. Il lui souriait :

- Bonjour maman !

- Bonjour mon chéri.

La brune était heureuse de l'initiative de son fils. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu la réveiller dans sa chambre.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui et toi ?

- J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! La soirée d'hier m'a épuisé. C'était chouette hein ?

- Oui c'était une bonne soirée !

- Tu étais contente d'avoir revu Emma ?

Régina sourit, décidément il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

- J'ai passé un agréable moment avec elle on va dire !

- Et tu as vu comment grand-mère était gentille avec toi ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre d'ailleurs. Ce changement d'attitude si soudain !

- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu l'as bien accueillie hier quand elle est venue me chercher.

- Oui peut-être.

- Ou alors…

La brune le regarda intriguée :

- Ou alors quoi ?

- Peut-être qu'elle sait pour toi et Emma !

Régina écarquilla les yeux ! Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant! Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Elle essaya de se raisonner en se disant que Snow était bien trop idiote pour avoir remarqué une chose pareille !

- Non, tu te fais des idées là !

- Je sais pas, j'ai des doutes quand même, mais même si elle est au courant, ça n'est pas si grave hein ?

Régina se leva, agacée par les propos de son fils :

- Peu importe de toute façon, étant donné qu'Emma et moi c'est fini !

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda timidement Henry

La brune resta plantée au milieu de la chambre, étonnée de l'audace de son fils :

- Vas te préparer, Emma ne va pas tarder à venir te chercher. Je vais prendre une douche.

Henry eut un grand sourire, sa mère venait une fois de plus de changer de sujet afin de ne pas répondre sur ses sentiments envers la blonde, ce qui le conforta dans son idée qu'elle l'aimait toujours…

Une fois habillée et coiffée, Régina rejoignit Henry dans la cuisine :

- Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Pancakes ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'en ai mangé !

La brune leva un sourcil :

- Tu déjeunes quoi chez Emma ?

- La plupart du temps je mange des céréales !

Régina soupira, c'était bien le style de la blonde. Simple et rapide ! Elle se mit donc aux fourneaux et prépara des pancakes. Une fois fait, elle servit Henry. Ils entendirent alors la sonnette d'entrée. Le jeune garçon se précipita dans le vestibule avant même que Régina n'eut le temps de réagir. Il ouvrit et vit Emma qui lui souriait :

- Tu arrives tout juste pour le petit-déjeuner ! Dit Henry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Super ! Dit Emma en suivant son fils dans la cuisine.

Elle vit alors Régina et faillit s'évanouir devant la beauté de celle-ci. Elle portait une jolie robe noire qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Elle la regardait de haut en bas sous le regard gênée de la brune :

- Tu es tout simplement magnifique ! Dit la blonde dans un souffle.

- Merci !

Régina rougit au compliment de la jeune femme et se concentra sur l'assiette de Henry.

- Pancakes ?

- Oui, je veux bien !

Emma s'installa à côté de la brune. Régina la servit et la blonde commença à manger ! Elle poussa alors un gémissement de contentement ce qui fit frissonner la brune.

- Mmm délicieux !

- Mieux que les céréales ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

- Comment tu sais ?

- Henry !

La blonde se tourna vers son fils, faussement vexée :

- Balance va !

- Hey ! S'offusqua le jeune garçon.

Régina éclata de rire. Emma la fixait, heureuse de la voir comme ça. Bon sang ce que ces moments lui manquaient. Elle aurait temps aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Emma ça va être froid !

Elle sortit de ses pensées et rougit :

- Oh… Oui, pardon, je suis toujours sur une autre planète quand je pense à toi !

La brune rougit à nouveau. Est-ce que la blonde était entrain de la draguer ? Elle avait pourtant était clair en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'elles soient ensembles !

- Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre, dit Henry

- Ouais ok ! Je t'attends, dit la blonde.

Elle finit alors son déjeuner et aida Régina à débarrasser la table. Emma fit exprès de frôler la brune plusieurs fois. Régina quant à elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible, ne voulant pas montrer à la blonde à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet !

- Voila je suis prêt !

La brune fut soulagée par l'arrivée de Henry. Ils allèrent donc dans le vestibule. Régina embrassa son fils.

- On se voit bientôt ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri, tu viens quand tu veux, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il monta alors dans la voiture d'Emma. Celle-ci se tourna vers Régina et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- A bientôt alors, dit la blonde en souriant.

- A bientôt !

Ils rentrèrent alors chez Mary-Margareth. Celle-ci était seule.

- Ou est David ? Demanda Emma en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Il est parti aider Leroy ! Comment ça s'est passé chez Régina ?

- Bien, je lui ai fait un compliment et quelques allusions. Je l'ai aidée à débarrasser la table en prenant bien soin de me coller à elle et de la frôler. Elle rougissait et avait l'air totalement perturbée !

- Bien, ça veut dire que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente ! Tu as une idée pour la suite ?

- Pas vraiment, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue là !

Snow s'installa à côté de sa fille :

- Justement j'ai pensé à quelque chose !

Emma se redressa et fixa sa mère avec intérêt :

- Je t'écoute !

- Et bien tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner dans un restaurant chic ! Musique romantique, champagne, fleurs ! Elle doit aimer les fleurs non ?

- Je sais qu'elle aime les pommes !

Mary-Margareth soupira :

- On le sait tous ça Emma !

- Ouais ce n'est pas faux !

- Et puis tu pourrais mettre une robe sexy avec un décolleté plongeant !

- Ouais mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de robe !

Emma réfléchit. Mais bien sûr qu'elle en avait une ! Une robe rouge pétante bien sexy, bien décolletée. Régina ne pourrait pas résister.

- Mais si j'en ai une ! Attends, je vais la mettre et tu me dis ce que tu en penses !

- D'accord !

La blonde se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa garde robe et prit ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se changea et rejoignit sa mère au salon :

- Alors ? Dit-elle inquiète.

- Wow tu es tout simplement magnifique !

Emma sourit:

- Merci.

- Franchement si Régina ne craque pas, je ne comprends pas !

Henry qui était en train de faire ses devoirs, releva la tête à cette allusion :

- Tu es au courant grand-mère ?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Avec toute cette agitation elles avaient complètement oublié qu'il était là.

- Heu… Oui ! Disons que j'ai deviné et que ta mère a confirmé ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire j'essaye d'aider Emma à faire craquer Régina.

- Moi aussi j'essaye, je lui pose des questions mais chaque fois elle change de sujet !

Emma sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir deux alliés. Si elle avait été seule à affronter tout ça, elle serait devenue folle depuis longtemps !

- Bon je vais me changer et j'appelle Régina pour l'inviter demain soir ! Dit Emma en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Ok ! Dit Blanche en souriant.

- Est-ce que grand-père le sait ?

- Oh mon dieu non ! Il aurait un arrêt cardiaque !

- Oui mais il faudra bien un jour qu'il le sache, surtout si elles se remettent ensemble.

- Ça c'est certain mais attendons de voir si notre plan fonctionne et si oui j'en parlerais moi-même à David.

Emma arriva alors, son téléphone en main :

- Je stresse, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et surtout j'ai peur qu'elle m'envoie balader !

- Mais non, elle va accepter tu verras !

La blonde s'installa confortablement à côté de Snow et composa le numéro de la brune, le cœur battant :

- Allô ?

- Hey Régina c'est moi.

- Oui je sais, ton nom s'est affiché sur l'écran, dit la brune.

- Ah ben oui forcément ! Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oui et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Henry va bien ?

- Oui je vais bien et Henry aussi, il fait ses devoirs. En fait je t'appelle pour te demander si tu voulais bien venir dîner avec moi demain soir ?

Il y eut un silence. Régina réfléchissait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister encore longtemps. Sa raison lui disait de refuser mais son cœur avait très envie d'accepter. Et puis elle était une femme, elle savait se contenir tout de même !

- C'est d'accord ! Où et à quelle heure ?

- Vers 19 heures au restaurant qui se trouve un peu avant la sortie de la ville, tu vois où ?

- Évidemment ! As-tu oublié que j'ai été maire ?

- Oh oui ! Je peux être bête parfois ! Bon ben à demain alors ?

- Oui à demain Emma.

- Régina ? Dit la blonde avant que celle-ci ne raccroche ?

- Oui ?

- Merci !

Et elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres ! Elle se mit à sauter dans la pièce comme une gamine qui venait d'avoir son premier baiser. Snow éclata de rire :

- Et bien je suppose qu'elle a accepté !

- Oui, on se voit demain soir ! J'ai vraiment hâte, je ne tiens plus en place !

- Je vois ça !

David rentra à ce moment-là :

- Et bien il y a de l'ambiance ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh rien de spécial ! Répondit Emma en rougissant.

- Et bien ce rien de spécial te rend vraiment heureuse à ce que je vois !

- Laisse-la tranquille et raconte-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait avec Leroy !

La blonde fut soulagée de l'intervention de sa mère. Elle essayait d'écouter leur conversation mais son esprit dérivait déjà vers une certaine brune…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Voila je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps pour mettre le chapitre 14! Il me semble qu'il est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long :) Merci encore pour vos reviews (je sais je le dis à chaque fois mdr) ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je rigole bien en lisant vos réactions! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, Régina se leva assez tard. Elle descendit se préparer une tasse de café. La maison était silencieuse sans Henry et sans Emma. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à trouver une émission qui lui convienne. Elle eut beau se concentrer, son esprit dérivait sur Emma, elle se demandait comment la soirée allait se passer. Finalement, elle éteignit la télé et monta dans sa chambre pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle mettrait le soir. Il fallait qu'elle soit sexy mais pas trop non plus, elle voyait bien les regards brûlants de désir qu'Emma lui lançait. Elle choisit donc de mettre un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures à talons. Cette tenue était parfaite…

Emma quant à elle était au commissariat. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle avait l'impression que les secondes étaient des minutes et que les minutes étaient des heures. Elle soupira et décida d'envoyer un message à Régina pour savoir si elle était toujours d'accord pour ce soir. Elle tapota sur le clavier de son téléphone, effaça et recommença avant qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. Elle envoya le message, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que la brune ait changé d'avis. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse : « _Bonjour Emma, oui je suis toujours d'accord! Ne sois pas en retard…_ »

Emma sourit, bon d'accord Régina n'avait pas répondu à son « bisous » mais elle venait c'était le principal. Elle leva les yeux pour encore une fois vérifier l'heure : il était midi. Son ventre commençait à gargouiller, il était temps pour elle d'aller manger chez Granny's. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans le restaurant et alla s'asseoir au bar :

- Salut Ruby ça va ?

- Hey Emma ! Ca va bien et toi ?

- Oui super, je prendrais bien un croque-monsieur aujourd'hui.

- Ok je te fais ça tout de suite. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ruby revint alors avec la commande de la blonde :

- Et voila, bon appétit !

- Merci.

La serveuse s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme afin de ne pas se faire entendre :

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai embrassé samedi soir !

- Non qui ? Demanda Emma intriguée.

- August ! Répondit Ruby toute fière.

- Ah ouais ? C'est sérieux entre vous ?

- Ben je ne sais pas encore, il y a eu juste un bisou mais c'est bien parti, on se voit ce soir.

- Oh c'est cool je suis contente pour toi.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse au moins ?

Emma faillit s'étrangler avec son croque-monsieur :

- Jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ben à un certain moment vous étiez toujours ensemble…

- Tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'il voulait m'ouvrir les yeux sur la malédiction. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui, tu as le champ libre.

- Génial alors, dit-elle en souriant.

Granny appela sa petite-fille :

- Au lieu de bavarder va servir la table neuf ils attendent depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà !

- Oui j'y vais ! A plus Emma.

- Bye.

Emma finit de manger et retourna au commissariat tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur une enquête en cours…

Le soir venu, Régina attendait au restaurant que la blonde arrive. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait dix-neuf heures cinq. La brune souffla, cinq minutes de retard, ça commençait bien ! Emma entra alors en trombe et chercha Régina, une fois qu'elle l'aperçut elle se dirigea à sa table :

- Pardon pour le retard, dit-elle en enlevant son manteau, faisant découvrir sa magnifique robe rouge à Régina.

C'est alors que Régina attrapa chaud, voir Emma dans cette tenue l'a rendait totalement folle, elle se leva sous le regard étonné de la blonde :

- Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard. Tu m'excuses une minute il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Bien sûr, je t'attends, je commande du vin ?

- Oui, merci.

Régina se précipita dans les toilettes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, mettant ses mains sur le lavabo.

- Calme-toi Régina ! Tu ne vas pas craquer, tu es forte ! C'est juste une robe après tout… Mmm mais quelle robe ! Elle est juste trop désirable. Je vais craquer… Non, je ne vais pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer !

Elle repensait aux derniers événements. Sa relation avec la blonde et puis l'arrivée de sa mère à Storybrooke. Sans Cora, elle serait encore avec Emma. Mais maintenant ça n'était plus possible, elle avait fait trop de mal autour d'elle. Elle aimait Daniel et il était mort ! Elle aimait son père et sa mère et elle les avaient tués ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait failli perdre Emma pour toujours, la blonde avait failli mourir à cause d'elle ! Et rien que pour ça, elle se dégoûtait ! Malgré tout cela, Emma essayait de la reconquérir. Régina sourit à cette pensée. Elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux et se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle se contempla une dernière fois, remettant son masque de glace et sortit.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Emma tandis que la brune s'asseyait.

- Oui tout va très bien !

- Vin rouge ça te va ?

- C'est parfait, merci.

- De rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Régina faisait son possible pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux et non son décolleté qui offrait une vue des plus alléchantes. Le serveur vint à leur table et elles commandèrent leur plat.

- Henry va bien ? Demanda la brune.

- Oui, il est très sage, il fait ses devoirs dès qu'il rentre de l'école. Tu l'as très bien éduqué.

- Merci, j'ai au moins fait une chose de bien dans ma vie !

- Régina, arrête de te dénigrer, tout le monde fait des erreurs !

- Arrête de me défendre, j'ai gâché ta vie, sans moi, tu aurais eu une enfance heureuse avec un père et une mère…

- Mais je n'aurais pas eu Henry ! Interrompit Emma.

- Pour ce que tu l'as eu ! Tu n'as même pas pu l'élever et ça aussi c'est en partie de ma faute.

Le serveur apporta les commandes, ce qui obligea les deux femmes à se taire.

- Bon appétit mesdames, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

- Merci, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Une fois seules, Emma reprit :

- On ne peut pas changer le passé et je ne t'en veux plus pour tout ça, j'ai tourné la page. Je veux penser à l'avenir, notre avenir Régina.

- Emma, je t'ai déjà dit que nous deux c'était fini ! On est juste amie maintenant d'accord ?

La blonde baissa la tête, son coeur se serra, elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis emballée encore une fois, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Régina voyait bien que la jeune femme était au bord des larmes et ça lui fendait le cœur, elle voyait bien tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour la reconquérir mais ça n'était juste pas possible.

- Emma je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être si brutale.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui insiste trop, je vais me calmer.

Le repas se passa en silence, chacune réfléchissant aux paroles de l'autre. Vers 22 heures, elles décidèrent de rentrer :

- Merci pour cette soirée, dit Régina en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Merci à toi d'être venue.

La brune démarra, laissant Emma seule dans la rue. Elle fondit en larmes. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, ça allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait pour faire succomber Régina…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voila comme j'ai dit à certaines lectrices, je poste le chapitre 15 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **__**Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages privés ça me fait trop trop plaisir :p **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain matin, Mary-Margareth entra dans la chambre de sa fille :

- Emma, il est dix heures, tu devrais déjà être au travail !

La blonde grogna et ouvrit les yeux :

- Je n'y vais pas !

- Comment ça tu n'y vas pas ? Oh mon dieu, la tête que tu as ! Ca s'est mal passé avec Régina ?

- Oui, elle m'a remis les points sur les « i », ma robe n'a pas dû lui faire l'effet escompté !

- Oh je suis désolée ma chérie, comment tu te sens ?

- Mal, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit !

Snow prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

- Ca va s'arranger !

- Oh mais vous m'énervez à tous dire ça ! Non ça ne va pas s'arranger, Régina ne m'aime plus un point c'est tout et elle ne m'a sûrement jamais aimée d'ailleurs!

Mary-Margareth ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aurait aimé rassurée sa fille mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment, elle avait déjà tout essayé, en vain. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Celle-ci décrocha en ne regardant pas qui l'appelait et c'est d'une voix rageuse qu'elle dit :

- Shérif Swan

- Oh ! Emma ?

- Régina ? Dit la blonde, étonnée

- Je te dérange ? Tu m'as l'air… en colère ?

Toute la rage d'Emma s'évapora en entendant la voix de Régina :

- Tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai été très maladroite et je m'en veux beaucoup. Pour me faire pardonner j'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir chez moi, tu es d'accord ?

Emma regarda sa mère d'un air abasourdi :

- Une minute, s'il te plaît !

Elle mit sa main sur le téléphone pour ne pas que la brune entende sa conversation :

- C'est Régina, elle m'invite à boire un verre chez elle ce soir pour se faire pardonner !

- Ben accepte, dit Snow toute excitée.

Oui mais si elle me rejette comme hier soir ?

Et bien tu ne fais rien, tu attends qu'elle fasse un pas vers toi.

Ouais ok tu as raison !

Emma remit les téléphone à son oreille :

- Je viendrais ce soir, vers quelle heure ?

- 18 heures, ça te va ?

- Ok pas de problème, à ce soir !

Elle raccrocha et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

Bon maintenant que ça s'est arrangé, tu peux t'habiller et aller travailler. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une tempête qui se préparer. Tu auras sûrement beaucoup de travail et fais attention à toi ! Bonne chance pour ce soir !

Ne t'inquiète pas je serais prudente !

Emma passa sa journée à aller de maison en maison pour prévenir la population qu'un violent orage allait éclater le soir même à Storybrooke. Vers dix-sept heures, elle devait encore se rendre chez trois personnes : Jefferson, August et Monsieur Gold. Elle toqua doucement à la porte du chapelier fou. Ce fut Grace qui lui ouvrit :

- Hey Grace, tu vas bien ?

La petite fille acquiesça, préférant garder le silence.

- Est-ce que ton papa est là ?

Sans répondre, elle se retourna et alla chercher son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jefferson apparut :

- Bonsoir Emma que faites-vous là ?

- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir de bien barricader les fenêtres et les portes, il va y avoir de l'orage et surtout évitez de sortir !

- Merci d'avoir prévenu !

- Je ne fais que mon boulot, bonne soirée !

N'attendant aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, Emma fit demi-tour et continua sa ronde. La pluie commençait déjà à tomber et la blonde n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de prendre sa voiture étant donné que les trois derniers habitants à prévenir n'habitaient pas très loin du commissariat ! Elle regarda sa montre, il était 17h20. Elle s'empressa d'aller prévenir August, elle finirait par la boutique de Gold avant d'aller directement chez Régina. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer mais tant pis, après tout, ça n'était pas un rendez-vous galant. August lui ouvrit immédiatement :

- Salut Emma, mais tu es trempée !

- Ouais, je sais, j'ai remarqué !

- Tu veux entrer pour te sécher ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ! Je suis juste passée te prévenir qu'il va y avoir un orage mais bon à mon avis tu as dû t'en apercevoir vu ce temps !

Il éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de la jeune femme.

- Ok, merci c'est gentil !

Emma sourit :

- Au fait, c'est cool pour Ruby et toi !

- Ah tu es au courant ? En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas tu es un peu sa meilleure amie !

- Ouais… Bon allez j'y vais, je dois encore voir Gold !

- Sois prudente surtout !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis le shérif quand même, dit la blonde en s'éloignant.

Elle courut alors pour rejoindre la boutique de Rumpelstiltskin. Elle sentit les gouttes de pluie s'insinuer sous sa veste en cuir, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle entra en trombe dans le magasin. Gold apparut presqu'aussitôt :

- Et bien Miss Swan, vous venez de prendre une douche ?

- Très drôle ! Non je fais juste mon boulot en prévenant la population des risques qu'engendre un orage, surtout restez chez vous, bien au chaud avec Belle et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, il va être très violent d'après la météo. Voila c'est dit, je vous laisse !

- Au revoir ma chère !

Mais Emma était déjà loin. Elle se rua dans sa voiture. L'orage avait prit de l'ampleur, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et le tonnerre grondait ce qui faisait sursauter la jeune femme. Elle avait horreur de l'orage, elle en avait même peur. Elle se concentra sur la route. Malgré les essuie-glaces poussés à fond, la visibilité était très faible ce qui obligeait Emma à rouler doucement. Après d'interminables minutes, elle arriva enfin devant la maison de Régina. Elle sortit et courut jusque sous le porche de la brune. Elle toqua à la porte, Régina l'accueillit :

- Emma, tu es trempée ! Rentre vite avant que tu ne tombes malade !

- Oui désolée d'arriver dans un état aussi pitoyable mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer pour me changer.

- Tu veux prendre une douche pour te réchauffer ?

- Ouais, je veux bien ! Dit la blonde soulagée par cette proposition.

Elles montèrent alors à l'étage et Régina prépara le nécessaire afin que la jeune femme puisse se laver.

- Voila, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, je te laisse, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle en attendant.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Régina lui sourit et sortit. Emma quant à elle, alluma la douche, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine quand l'eau fut à bonne température. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction ! L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à Régina et elle. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elles avaient fait l'amour dans cette douche. Elle eut un sourire, est-ce que Régina y pensait chaque fois qu'elle se douchait ? Elle se frotta frénétiquement pour effacer toute trace de pluie, de boue ou autre et lava également ses cheveux. Une fois terminé, elle ferma le robinet et s'enroula dans un essuie que Régina lui avait préparé. Elle s'essuya le corps et mit sa culotte ainsi que son débardeur, seuls vêtements qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la pluie. Elle entreprit de sécher ses cheveux lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit le sèche-cheveux posé sur la commode et le planqua dans les essuies propres. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et cria après Régina :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda celle-ci en bas de l'escalier.

- Je ne trouve pas le sèche-cheveux !

Régina monta alors et rejoignit Emma dans la salle de bain. Il y faisait chaud, trop chaud et la vue de la blonde en culotte et débardeur n'arrangeait rien à l'état dans lequel la brune se trouvait. Elle évita de la regarder et se concentra sur sa recherche. Elle regarda à l'endroit où elle le mettait habituellement, il n'y était pas. Régina fronça les sourcils. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard pour retomber à nouveau sur le corps sublime d'Emma. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'approfondir ses recherches, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que la blonde au risque de voir ses défenses céder une à une devant le regard innocent que lui lançait la jeune femme :

- Et bien, il n'est pas là, tu n'as qu'à les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Je vais te donner des vêtements secs, tu ne vas pas descendre dans cette tenue !

- Bien sûr que non, dit Emma en souriant.

Régina sortit de la salle de bain en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle sourit en ouvrant sa garde-robe, fière d'avoir réussi à résister une fois de plus aux courbes d'Emma Swan. La blonde, quant à elle, était frustrée et déçue, Régina l'avait à peine regardée comme si elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que la brune revint avec un pantalon et un chemisier.

- Voila, j'espère que cela fera l'affaire !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Au fait, ton chocolat chaud est prêt.

- Ok, je descends dans une minute.

Régina referma la porte et descendit. Elle décida d'allumer le feu de la cheminée. Il faisait assez frais dans le salon. Emma la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Régina lui tendit le chocolat chaud et la blonde s'installa dans le canapé tandis que Régina finissait d'allumer le feu, donnant un air romantique à la pièce. C'est alors qu'un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel, faisant sauter les plombs par la même occasion. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le noir avec pour seule lumière, les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

- Super ! Dit Emma d'une voix ironique.

Régina se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux :

- Panne générale, toute la ville est dans le noir !

- J'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir que tout va bien !

La brune esquissa un sourire :

- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, rien, c'est mignon que tu préviennes ta chère maman. Demande des nouvelles de Henry tant que tu y es !

- Mais c'est exactement pour ça que j'allais l'appeler d'ailleurs.

- Evidemment, je n'en doutais pas tu sais.

Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Celle-ci répondit instantanément. Régina pouvait entendre les questions de Blanche tellement celle-ci parlait fort :

- Oui tout va bien, et surtout ne sortez pas hein… Henry va bien ? Je ne sais pas si je rentre ce soir, il faudra voir avec le temps ! Ok… Bonne nuit, bye !

Elle raccrocha et regarda Régina en souriant :

- Henry va bien, ils ont allumé des bougies.

- Oh ! Tant mieux alors si tout va bien de leur côté aussi !

- Tu viens t'asseoir près de moi ? Demanda timidement Emma.

Régina hésita mais devant la mine enfantine de la blonde, elle s'installa à ses côté. Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune :

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question sans que tu ne te mettes en colère ?

- Oui, je t'écoute, dit Régina le cœur battant.

- Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimée ? Réponds-moi sincèrement !

Régina soupira, elle ne voulait plus faire semblant, il était temps pour elle de se confier à Emma :

- Oui je t'ai vraiment aimée et je t'aime encore !

A ces mots, la blonde se releva :

- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur Emma ! Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, tu l'as déjà été suffisamment, tu as failli mourir et ça jamais je ne me le pardonnerais !

- Mais Régina, je suis en vie et je suis folle de toi ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé, je veux être avec toi !

- Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, tu mérites mieux que moi !

- S'il te plait, laisse-nous une chance au moins.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Emma éclata en sanglots. Régina la prit alors dans ses bras.

- Tu sais ça me fait encore plus mal de savoir que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne veux pas être avec moi !

- A moi aussi ça me fait mal mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger !

- Mais il n'y a plus de danger Régina !

- C'est moi le danger, tout le monde me déteste ici. Il y a encore sûrement des personnes qui voudront se venger de moi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose s'ils savent qu'on est ensemble.

- Mais ils finiront par te pardonner tu verras !

La brune s'allongea dans le canapé en maintenant Emma contre elle.

- Calme-toi Emma, s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi.

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle se cramponnait à Régina. Elle repensait aux paroles de la jeune femme, elle l'aimait toujours ! Alors tout cela n'avait pas été qu'une mascarade ! Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou triste de cet aveu. A quoi cela lui avançait maintenant ? Elle releva la tête et vit que Régina pleurait elle aussi, ce qui lui fendit encore plus le cœur. Elle se redressa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune :

- Régina, embrasse-moi !

- Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en se relevant.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas mais reste allongée près de moi s'il te plait !

La brune se rallongea et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Emma afin de calmer les sanglots de celle-ci. Régina avait mal, très mal, son cœur saignait de douleur. Emma se calma peu à peu et bientôt ses larmes furent remplacer par un souffle régulier. Régina quant à elle ferma les yeux. Emma releva doucement la tête et contempla le visage paisible de la brune. Elle s'approcha si près d'elle qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue et elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui déposer un tendre baiser. Elle se blottit confortablement sur la poitrine de Régina et s'endormit. La brune ouvrit alors les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) Alors pardon pour ce long temps d'attente mais j'étais débordée! Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 16. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore pour vos reviews! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

_Chapitre 16_

Emma fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Celui-ci était posé sur la table basse et faisait un boucan d'enfer ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Régina également. La jeune femme tendit le bras et eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour attraper son portable tellement elle avait des courbatures. Finalement, elle parvint à décrocher en maintenant la brune sous elle:

- Shérif Swan ?

- Emma, c'est moi !

Evidemment, Mary-Margareth avait toujours le don d'appeler à des moments inappropriés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi au Granny's ?

- Ouais, ok, je serais là dans une demi-heure.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Régina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Gênée d'être si près de la brune, Emma se releva :

- C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut être mère poule !

La brune éclata de rire :

- Il faut bien qu'elle rattrape les années qu'elle a perdues avec toi !

- Ouais mais elle me considère comme une enfant. Bien dormi sinon ? Dit-elle embarrassée

- J'ai mal partout mais ça va et toi ?

- Pareil.

Régina fixait intensément la blonde, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Oh pour rien ! Enfin c'est juste que tu as la trace d'un bouton de mon chemisier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas aller au Granny's comme ça, tout le monde va se moquer de moi ! Dit Emma en se relevant.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au miroir se trouvant au dessus du buffet et se contempla. Effectivement, elle avait une trace sur sa joue, vestige de sa nuit douloureuse en courbatures mais délicieuse étant donné qu'elle avait dormi sur Régina.

- J'ai une tête à faire peur !

- Mais non, c'est juste tes cheveux qui sont en bataille sinon tu es très bien, dit la brune qui s'était rapprochée d'Emma.

La jeune femme pouvait voir Régina dans le reflet du miroir, elle avait des petits yeux, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Emma se retourna et s'approcha d'elle :

- Au fait, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je me sens bête d'avoir pleuré comme ça, tu sais je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aimer ou à être avec moi…

- Je ne me force pas à t'aimer Emma, je t'aime mais c'est juste que nous deux ça n'est pas possible.

- Je comprends, dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Je suis désolée, dit Régina en caressant doucement la joue de la blonde.

Emma releva la tête et esquissa un sourire :

- Bon ben je vais remettre mes vêtements, je suppose qu'ils doivent être secs maintenant.

- Je suppose que oui.

La blonde se rendit alors dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Elle prit soin de remettre le sèche-cheveux là ou elle l'avait trouvé la veille. Elle enleva les vêtements que Régina lui avait prêtés et les plia délicatement. Elle remit son jean et son pull, se coiffa en vitesse et sortit. Elle rejoignit la brune dans la cuisine, celle-ci était en train de faire du café :

- Le courant est revenu, tu veux du café avant de partir ?

- Tant mieux pour le courant et non merci, je vais y aller là.

Régina était déçue, elle aurait voulu qu'Emma reste un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Alors c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle suivit la blonde jusqu'à la porte d'entrée :

- Merci d'être venue Emma, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La brune se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les paroles que Régina avait prononcées la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tout n'était pas perdu entre elles. Régina l'aimait toujours et ça c'était le plus important. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre parce qu'elle voulait plus que ça, elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser librement et élever leur fils comme une vraie famille. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit au Granny's. Arrivée là-bas, elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir si la trace du bouton de Régina avait disparu, à son grand soulagement, elle n'y était plus. Elle sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le restaurant qu'elle parcourut du regard avant de voir sa mère, assise à une table en train de boire un jus d'orange. Snow leva les yeux et l'aperçut :

- Ah Emma, te voilà enfin ! Alors raconte-moi tout.

- Je suis tout simplement désespérée ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de Mary-Margareth.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé?

Alors Emma fit un résumé de la soirée à sa mère qui éclata de rire :

- Vraiment ? Tu as caché le sèche-cheveux pour qu'elle te découvre en petite tenue ?

- Ouais mais ça n'a pas marché ! Et arrête de rire, ça n'est pas marrant surtout quand tu entendras la suite.

Blanche reprit son sérieux et écouta sa fille attentivement :

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait toujours mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec moi parce qu'elle sait que ça me mettrait en danger étant donné qu'elle a pas mal d'ennemis à Storybrooke.

- Ca ce n'est pas faux !

Emma fusilla sa mère du regard ce qui fit baisser les yeux de la jeune femme :

- Pardon, dit-elle, et ensuite ?

- Ben j'ai pleuré, elle a pleuré, bref on avait l'air bête mais bon ça n'est pas grave. Puis elle s'est endormie et du coup j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdue.

Mary-Margareth soupira, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment aider sa fille. Elles avaient déjà tout tenté, en vain. C'est alors que Gold arriva à leur table :

- Bonjour Mesdames, puis-je m'asseoir ?

- Heu… ouais si vous voulez, dit Emma perplexe.

- Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Et je crois bien avoir une idée pour vous aider Miss Swan.

La blonde leva un sourcil :

- Ah bon et comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai enlevée ?

- Comment oublier ? Railla la jeune femme.

Gold ne releva pas la pique et poursuivit :

- Et bien, ce jour-là, Régina était folle de rage, elle était prête à tuer la terre entière pour vous retrouver.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et donc ? Votre plan ?

- Et bien, nous allons recommencer !

- Ah ça il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas retourner dans votre cellule pourrie !

- Mais laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît.

Emma se calma, Mary-Margareth quant à elle ne disait rien, trop curieuse d'entendre la suite.

- Donc, j'ai une cabane dans la forêt où vous pourrez vous cacher ! Pendant ce temps-là, votre mère ira chez Régina pour vous chercher. Vous, vous n'aurez qu'à vous énerver sur elle comme vous savez si bien le faire ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Snow.

- Comment ça ? Interrompit Mary-Margareth.

- Il a raison, quand tu t'y mets, tu peux vraiment être pénible ! Dit Emma en souriant devant la mine choquée de sa mère.

- Oui, donc vous énervez Régina pour qu'elle soit vraiment furieuse, ensuite elle viendra sûrement me voir et là je la guiderais jusqu'à vous, ma chère.

- Non ! Interrompit Snow, je ne veux pas énerver Régina, j'en ai déjà assez pris pour mon grade la dernière fois !

- Et bien vous la rendrez ivre d'inquiétude alors.

- Je préfère ça, c'est plus prudent et surtout moins dangereux.

Emma sourit, repensant à la douceur que Régina pouvait avoir certaine fois, enfin avec elle et Henry parce qu'avec les autres c'était une autre histoire ! Elle se concentra sur la conversation et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et si elle ne vient pas ?

- Oh croyez-moi elle viendra, j'en ai la conviction. Seulement, nous la ferons mariner quelques jours histoire qu'elle soit vraiment mal.

Emma n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de faire souffrir Régina mais elle devait bien l'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour la récupérer.

- Et je dis quoi à David et à Henry ? Demanda Mary-Margareth.

- A Henry, vous lui dites la vérité, il pourra être un allié et à votre prince charmant vous n'aurez qu'à dire que votre fille dort chez Ruby.

- Très bien, je ferais comme ça.

Une fois le plan établi, Emma commanda un croissant et un chocolat chaud tandis que Snow prit un café et des tartines grillés à la confiture. Gold se leva :

- Miss Swan, je vous attends dans une heure devant le Granny's afin de vous emmener dans ma cabane, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avant.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Ruby apporta la commande des deux jeunes femmes.

- Ruby, j'ai un service à te demander, dit la blonde.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ok mais d'abord promets-moi de ne poser aucune question.

- D'accord même si tu sais que je suis curieuse.

- Oui mais là c'est très sérieux, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

- Tu m'intrigues là, bon c'est quoi ce service dont tu as besoin ?

- Si mon père t'appelle, dis-lui que je dors chez toi.

Ruby regarda Snow d'un air interrogateur, celle-ci acquiesça :

- Ok Emma, je lui dirais.

- Merci, tu es la meilleure ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

La jeune femme alla servir d'autres clients laissant Emma et Snow manger tranquillement. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Snow raconta la soirée romantique qu'elle avait passée avec David dans le noir à la lueur des bougies.

- Epargne-moi les détails s'il te plaît ! J'espère que Henry était couché au moins.

- Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui ?

- Pour des jeunes amants qui viennent de se retrouver après vingt-huit ans d'abstinence.

Snow donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de sa fille qui éclata de rire. Une heure plus tard, Emma retrouva Rumpelstiltskin devant le restaurant et prit sa voiture afin de le suivre. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de reconquérir Régina étant donné que ni la robe au décolleté plongeant ni le fait qu'elle était à moitié nue devant la brune n'avait eu l'effet escompté, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de plus radical. Elle vit Gold se garer sur le bas côté, elle fit de même et sortit du véhicule :

- Nous allons continuer à pieds Miss Swan.

- Ça n'est pas trop loin j'espère ?

- Non ça va.

Elle le suivit, il marchait assez lentement étant donné qu'il avait une canne. Les feuilles étaient glissantes et le sol boueux à cause de l'orage. Des branches d'arbre jonchaient le sol, Gold avait un mal fou à les enjamber ce qui exaspérait la blonde.

- Dites, est-ce que Régina connaît l'existence de cette cabane ?

- Evidemment, ma chère.

Emma était intriguée :

- Elle y est déjà venue ?

- Oui, avec ces innombrables amants.

La blonde se figea et fixa Gold, il éclata de rire :

- Ne faites pas cette tête je plaisante !

Emma en fut soulagée et reprit sa route :

- Au fait, pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Je croyais que vous détestiez Régina !

- Oh non, ma chère, je ne la déteste pas. Vous savez je l'ai connue avant même qu'elle devienne si diabolique. Elle était gentille, douce, toujours prête à aider les autres et après il y a eu cet incident…

- Daniel ? Interrompit Emma.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Régina m'en a parlé.

- Elle doit vraiment vous aimer, elle ne parle jamais de lui, à personne ! Enfin bref, j'aimerais retrouver cette Régina là et puis j'avoue que je me sentirais plus serein si je ne l'avais plus comme rivale, elle est aussi puissante que moi vous savez.

- Oui je vois…

Le silence s'installa. La blonde en avait marre de marcher et elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid. C'est alors qu'au loin, elle aperçut une petite cabane en bois. Elle s'y précipita et regarda par la fenêtre, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur. Gold arriva à sa hauteur et sortit les clés de sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit de la jeune femme. Il se hâta d'ouvrir les rideaux et la lumière éclaira la pièce. Emma la parcourut du regard : il y avait un lit qui trônait dans le fond. Un canapé était posé en face de la cheminée avec une petite table basse. Près de la porte se trouvait une mini cuisine équipée.

- Très joli votre chalet Gold !

- Merci. Dans le fond il y a encore une petite pièce, c'est la salle de bain.

Emma alla jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait un lavabo, les toilettes et une douche.

- Satisfaite ?

- Assez, oui ! J'aime beaucoup, ça fait romantique ! Je peux allumer le feu ?

- Bien sûr ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais prévenir votre mère pour qu'elle aille rendre une petite visite à notre reine bien-aimée.

- Ouais… Au fait merci pour votre aide !

- De rien Miss Swan, c'est à vous de jouer maintenant !

La blonde acquiesça et Rumpel sortit la laissant seule afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir au meilleur moyen de reconquérir sa belle brune…

Après avoir reçu le coup de fil de Gold, Mary-Margareth se rendit chez Régina. Elle se concentra pour pouvoir jouer son rôle à la perfection. Elle frappa alors à la porte de façon assez énergique. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune apparut, vêtue de son éternel blazer :

- Blanche ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je viens chercher Emma.

Régina fronça les sourcils :

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était avec vous au Granny's !

- Et bien non, elle n'est pas venue, j'en ai déduis qu'elle était encore ici puisque vous l'avez invitée à boire un verre hier soir.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Demanda Snow d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirais ? Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

- Oui plein de fois mais elle ne répond pas.

Sans prendre la peine de faire entrer Mary-Margareth, Régina se dirigea dans son salon afin de prendre son téléphone portable, elle composa le numéro de la blonde, attendit et tomba sur la messagerie, elle réitéra son action, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en vain…

- Bon sang mais où est-elle ?

Snow était entrée et avait suivi la brune :

- Je suis vraiment inquiète Régina, ça n'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir !

- Je sais, dit Régina d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir ?

Régina repensa à la soirée de la veille, comment Emma avait été mal d'apprendre qu'elle l'aimait encore mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec elle. Elle fut soudain prit d'un vertige : et si Emma avait décidé de la fuir ? Mary-Margareth remarqua le malaise de la brune et s'approcha pour la soutenir :

- Régina, ça ne va pas ? Dit-elle inquiète

- Lâchez-moi, dit Régina en repoussant la jeune femme, je vais la retrouver !

Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe et ouvrit la porte :

- Mais où allez-vous ?

- Chez Gold ! Il sait peut-être où elle se trouve. Claquez la porte en sortant !

Snow regarda Régina monter dans sa voiture et partir en trombe, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi son coup et elle en était fière…

C'est folle de d'inquiétude que Régina arriva chez Rumpelstiltskin. D'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit violemment la porte sans même la toucher, Gold se trouvait derrière le comptoir :

- Et bien Majesté, que me vaut ce soudain accès de magie qui a failli fracasser ma porte ?

- Où est Emma ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Gold éclata de rire :

- Une impression de déjà vu non ?

- Tu as intérêt à me réponde sinon je réduis ton cœur en miette !

- Rumpel ?

Belle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, provoquant un sourire diabolique sur le visage de la reine. Elle envoya un sort à la jeune femme qui fut bientôt clouée au mur, ne sachant plus bouger.

- Calme-toi, on peut discuter ! Dit Gold faisant mine d'avoir peur pour sa femme.

- Dis-moi où elle est et je la lâche.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans cette ville croit toujours que c'est moi quand il se passe quelque chose ?

- Parce que c'est toi le plus pourri de nous tous et tu le sais !

- Régina s'il te plaît, repose Belle, elle n'a rien à voir la dedans, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne sais pas où se trouve Miss Swan.

La reine fixa intensément le ténébreux, essayant de percer la vérité et le mensonge dans son regard. Elle soupira et lâcha doucement Belle pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse en retombant.

- Je te crois et je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé.

Rumpel sourit et Régina se tourna vers Belle :

- Excuse-moi Belle, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessée.

La jeune femme regarda la brune d'un air abasourdi, venait-elle vraiment de s'excuser ? Régina tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique.

- Est-ce que c'était bien la méchante reine qui vient de s'excuser ?

- Et oui ma chérie, c'était bien elle !

- Mais comment est-ce… ?

- L'amour ça peut changer une personne.

- Tu ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine !

Gold se tourna vers sa compagne d'un air étonné :

- Oui je te soupçonne de faire des choses derrière mon dos !

Rumpel sourit mais ne répondit pas, évidemment il savait que Belle avait raison mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit…

Mary-Margareth rentra chez elle après avoir appelé Emma pour lui raconter sa conversation avec Régina. David et Henry l'accueillirent :

- Tu as vu Emma aujourd'hui ? Demanda le prince en embrassant Snow.

- Oui et elle va passer quelques jours chez Ruby, elle est sur une grosse enquête et comme le Granny's n'est pas loin du commissariat c'est plus pratique pour elle. Tu peux l'appeler si tu veux de ses nouvelles !

- D'accord je l'appellerais plus tard, là je vais prendre une douche.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le dîner, dit Snow en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du repas. Elle appela Henry qui regardait la télévision. Il s'installa sur un tabouret en face de sa grand-mère :

- En fait ta mère ne dort pas chez Ruby, elle est dans une cabane prêtée par Gold afin qu'Emma et Régina se remettent ensemble !

- Trop cool !

- Oui mais pour l'instant Régina croit qu'Emma a disparu alors elle ne va pas très bien.

- J'aimerais aller la voir alors, elle aura besoin de moi !

- Oui je sais, justement j'allais te le proposer et puis on a besoin de toi, c'est toi qui va lui révéler où se trouve ta mère quand Régina sera vraiment à bout.

Henry était fier de faire partie de cette opération, il était bien décidé à remettre ses mères ensemble. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires pour aller chez Régina. Mary-Margareth avait téléphoné à la brune pour la prévenir de l'arrivée du jeune garçon le soir même. Une fois sorti de la douche, David s'installa près de son petit-fils en attendant que le repas soit prêt :

- Je vais dormir quelques temps chez ma mère, dit Henry.

- Oh ! D'accord c'est comme tu veux ! Je peux t'y conduire après le dîner si tu veux.

- C'est gentil mais grand-mère a déjà proposé de le faire !

- Tu ne vas pas aller chez Régina en pyjama quand même, sourit Snow

David baissa la tête et vit effectivement qu'il était en pyjama :

- Non effectivement sinon la reine risque de me sauter dessus !

Mary-Margareth leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise que venait de dire son prince, Henry lui éclata de rire, pensant déjà à la tête que ferait son grand-père lorsqu'il apprendrait que la reine et la sauveuse étaient tombées amoureuse l'une de l'autre….


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello tout le monde, me revoila après plus d'une semaine d'absence ! Je m'en excuse :$**_

_**Voici le chapitre 17 :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 17**

Snow se gara devant la maison de Régina et sortit avec Henry. La brune les accueillit :

- Bonsoir Régina, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Emma ?

- Non, j'ai encore essayé de l'appeler mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, et vous ?

- Pas de nouvelles non plus, on se tient au courant en cas de changement ?

- Très bien, merci d'avoir ramenée Henry, dit la brune dans un faible sourire.

- De rien, bonne nuit à vous deux.

Mary-Margareth fit demi-tour et monta dans sa voiture tandis que Régina et Henry entraient dans la maison.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui j'ai mangé avant de venir, répondit Henry.

- Bien.

Henry regardait sa mère, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard, il avait envie de lui dire qu'Emma allait bien mais il ne pouvait pas, ça faisait partie du plan. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter :

- On va la retrouver maman, j'en suis certain.

Régina esquissa un sourire :

- Hey, c'est moi qui suis censée te rassurer, pas l'inverse !

Le jeune garçon resserra son étreinte et la brune eut soudain l'envie de pleurer, Emma lui manquait énormément, où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- J'ai cherché partout après Emma aujourd'hui, sans succès, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

Henry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de fixer sa mère d'un regard inquiet. Régina lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils :

- Et si on regardait un dvd pour se changer les idées ? Proposa-t-il.

La brune acquiesça même si elle savait que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur elle, son esprit était bien trop hanté par la blonde pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Henry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et quelques minutes plus tard rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Il lui tendit le film :

- Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ? Vraiment ? Dit Régina en souriant.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle.

Henry inséra le film dans le lecteur et s'installa aux côtés de Régina. La brune grimaça plusieurs fois en voyant comment certaines scènes pouvaient être ridiculement interprétées afin de ne pas choquer les enfants et surtout de voir à quel point la méchante reine était laide comparée à la réalité. Cependant elle éclata de rire en voyant Blanche-Neige manger innocemment la pomme empoisonnée. Henry se tourna vers elle, légèrement choqué :

- Pardon, les vieux démons qui remontent ! Heureusement on sait tous qu'elle va se réveiller grâce à ton grand-père.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas mais se détendit. A la fin du film, Henry bailla bruyamment :

- Ta main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles, réprimanda la brune.

- Oui pardon, bon on va se coucher ?

- Oui.

Ils montèrent et Henry alla se brosser les dents avant de se mettre au lit. Régina le borda et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Dors bien mon chéri.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma doucement la porte. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et d'enfiler une nuisette. Elle se glissa dans son lit, son téléphone portable à la main. Elle allait appeler Emma, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle lui répondrait. Elle composa le numéro et attendit, le cœur battant. Une sonnerie, deux puis trois et la messagerie comme toujours. Elle décida de laisser un message. Elle attendit patiemment que le bip retentisse :

- Emma… C'est moi, Régina. Je suis très inquiète, je n'arrête pas de t'appeler et tu ne me réponds pas, est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi, Henry est inquiet lui aussi. Emma… Je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les sanglots lui brûlaient la gorge, elle raccrocha avant de laisser tomber son téléphone, fondant littéralement en larmes. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle souffrait de l'absence de la blonde. A trop pleurer, elle finit par s'endormir...

* * *

Emma était dans le lit, fixant son téléphone en train de vibrer affichant le nom de Régina, elle avait une folle envie de répondre mais elle attendit que la brune raccroche. Au bout de quelques minutes d'inactivités il vibra de nouveau, elle avait reçu un message vocal. Ca ne pouvait être que la brune. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade en écoutant la voix chaleureuse mais inquiète de Régina. Elle se sentit coupable de la faire souffrir comme ça. Elle attendit la fin du message qui n'arriva jamais, Régina avait raccroché avant même de finir sa phrase :

- Tu quoi Régina ? Cria Emma en se relevant.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et rougit de constater qu'elle avait parlé toute seule, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule. Elle retomba sur l'oreiller et fixa une nouvelle fois son téléphone comme si celui-ci allait lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle soupira et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour mettre un terme à l'inquiétude de la brune. Oui mais quoi ? Elle réfléchit et eut soudain une idée. Elle en parlerait avec Snow. Le lendemain matin, Emma fut réveillée par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva péniblement et se traina jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir.

- Croissant ? Dit Snow en entrant dans la cabane.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit la blonde encore hébétée par le sommeil.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ca peut aller, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Régina, elle m'a au moins appelé une trentaine de fois depuis hier et elle m'a laissé un message !

Snow décida de faire du café pendant qu'Emma mettait la table tout en parlant.

- Elle disait quoi dans le message ?

- Qu'elle était inquiète et que Henry aussi.

- C'est normal elle est amoureuse de toi, d'ailleurs hier soir elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, j'ai dit non.

Emma s'installa à la table en face de sa mère et mordit dans un croissant :

- D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu dises à Henry quand tu le verras en cours qu'il dise à Régina que tu m'as eu au téléphone et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, elle s'inquiétera moins comme ça, sachant que je suis saine et sauve.

- Oui mais tu vas mettre notre plan en péril.

Je sais mais je ne peux pas continuer à la faire souffrir comme ça, c'est égoïste.

D'accord, je le dirais à Henry. Au fait ton père va t'appeler dans la journée alors prépare-toi à être crédible dans ton mensonge.

La blonde lui sourit. Elle était soulagée de savoir que Régina irait mieux dès que son fils lui aurait dit la raison de son absence.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et boire et quelques livres au cas où tu t'ennuierais, dit Mary-Margareth en servant le café.

- Oh merci c'est gentil, tu penses vraiment à tout !

- C'est ça les mères.

- Oui et moi j'en ai une formidable !

Les yeux de Snow brillèrent à l'évocation de ce compliment ce qui fit rougir Emma, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle avait surtout beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait que son ancienne colocataire soit en réalité sa mère. Elles finirent leur déjeuner et il fut temps pour Mary-Margareth d'aller travailler. Elle embrassa sa fille et sortit du chalet de Gold…

* * *

Après avoir déposé Henry à l'école, Régina décida de se rendre au commissariat au cas où Emma y serait. Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture, elle avait bien remarqué l'absence de la voiture jaune de la blonde mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue pour autant et entra tout de même dans le bâtiment. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver David, assis au bureau de sa fille. Il la toisa de haut en bas ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme :

- Régina ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Et bien, je suis venue voir le shérif et vous ?

- La même chose, je ne l'ai plus vue depuis avant-hier il me semble et comme je ne passais pas loin du commissariat je me suis dit qu'elle serait peut-être là mais elle doit être sur une enquête.

Régina vit une ouverture et en profita pour questionner le prince :

- Quel genre d'enquête ?

- Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Snow m'a juste dit qu'elle dormait chez Ruby, question de pratique.

La brune leva les sourcils, étonnée, Emma dormait chez Ruby ? Ca voudrait dire que Mary-Margareth lui aurait menti ? La garce ! La voix de David fit sortir la reine de ses pensées :

- Et vous ?

- Quoi moi ? Dit-elle agacée.

- Pourquoi vous voulez voir Emma ?

La question désempara Régina qui sur le coup ne sut quoi dire, elle se contenta de regarder le prince qui visiblement attendait une réponse :

- Et bien, je voulais lui parler de Henry.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui très bien. Bon étant donné que Miss Swan n'est pas là, je vais y aller.

- Si je l'ai au téléphone tout à l'heure, je lui dirais de vous contacter.

- Faites donc ça, dit Régina en tournant les talons.

Elle sortit précipitamment du commissariat, bien décidée à mener son enquête auprès de Ruby. David quant à lui prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa fille. Après quelques sonneries, Emma décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Salut Emma comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Super, je suis au commissariat, je pensais que tu y serais.

- Ben en fait non, je suis partie tôt ce matin, je suis sur une enquête délicate, il y a certains habitants de Storybrooke qui n'ont pas encore retrouvé leur famille après que la malédiction ait été rompue du coup je les aide.

- Tu es vraiment aussi gentille que ta mère, dit le prince en souriant fièrement.

- Ouais, en même temps c'est mon boulot d'aider les autres !

- Oui je sais mais quand même je suis fière de toi.

- Merci !

Il y eut un silence avant que David ne reprit :

- Au fait, Régina vient de passer, elle voulait te parler.

- Ah bon ! De quoi ? Comment était-elle ?

- Elle voulait te parler de Henry mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Elle était arrogante et hautaine comme à son habitude.

Emma sourit, elle voyait très bien de quoi son père voulait parler.

- Je lui ai dit que tu l'appellerais quand tu aurais le temps, j'ai bien fait ?

- Ouais, super. Merci d'avoir appelé, il faut que je te laisse.

- D'accord, bye.

Il raccrocha et décida de rentrer chez lui, il avait l'intention de faire un dîner romantique pour quand Snow rentrerait étant donné que Henry était chez Régina…

* * *

Régina rentra au Granny's sous les regards curieux des quelques habitants qui prenaient leur déjeuner. Sans s'en soucier, elle traversa la pièce d'une allure majestueuse dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle s'installa à la table du fond, jetant un regard assassin aux alentours, ce qui fit reprendre le cours des conversations des personnes autour d'elle. Ruby se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la table de la reine, un sourire niais aux lèvres, ce qui eut le dont d'exaspérer Régina.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Rien, merci.

La serveuse leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Régina se pencha vers la jeune femme :

- Asseyez-vous, j'aimerais vous parler.

Ruby déglutit et sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait soudain peur. Peut-être était-ce à cause du regard diabolique que la reine lui lançait. Elle tira la chaise en face de la brune et s'installa lentement :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps pour…

- Ça ne sera pas long, interrompit Régina d'une voix froide.

- Et bien, je vous écoute.

- Je viens de voir David au commissariat, il m'a dit qu'Emma dormait chez vous, est-ce vrai ?

La serveuse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Devait-elle mentir ou dire la vérité ?

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Régina le remarqua et en déduisit que la jeune femme était en train de lui mentir. Elle attrapa violemment le poignet de Ruby et la tira vers elle :

- Je veux la vérité !

- D'accord, mais lâchez-moi vous me faites mal !

La brune relâcha son étreinte et s'adossa dans le fond de sa chaise, attendant patiemment que Ruby parle :

- Elles m'ont dit de faire croire à David qu'Emma dormait chez moi, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Qui ça elles ?

- Mary-Margareth et Emma.

Régina écarquilla les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos mais une chose était certaine, elle allait tout faire pour le découvrir. Snow lui avait menti et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, mit sa veste et prit son sac. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la hauteur de Ruby qu'elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Si tu parles de cette conversation à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache le cœur !

La serveuse fut parcourut d'un frisson à la menace de la brune. Elle se retourna pour la voir sortir du restaurant d'un pas gracieux en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien manigancer Mary-Margareth et Emma. Elle se dit que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait être à leur place lorsque la foudre de Régina s'abattra sur elles…

* * *

Henry était chez Régina, attendant que celle-ci rentre. Mary-Margareth l'avait déposé avant de rentrer chez elle rejoindre David. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette grande maison, il avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs. Il décida d'appeler Emma, il devait bien l'avouer qu'elle lui manquait énormément et il avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Il prit alors le téléphone fixe qui se trouvait dans le bureau de sa mère et composa le numéro de la blonde. Il laissa sonner trois fois et raccrocha. Ils avaient établis un code au cas où Henry voudrait la joindre. Il réitéra son action et la blonde décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

- Allô ?

- Maman, c'est moi.

- Hey, gamin ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien mais tu me manques !

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, maman n'est pas encore rentrée et je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

- Ah, et elle va bien ?

- Pas trop, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais, est-ce que Mary-Margareth t'a fait passer mon message ?

- Oui elle me l'a dit, ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais dès qu'elle sera à la maison.

- Merci, tu es génial, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir !

- Non c'est moi le plus chanceux ici. Oh je dois raccrocher elle arrive ! Bisous maman

- Bisous, bye.

Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle et se précipita dans le salon, alluma la télévision et mit une chaîne de dessins animés. La porte claqua violemment et Régina entra dans la pièce, énervée :

- Oh la garce !

Henry fronça les sourcils, étonné des propos de sa mère :

- De qui tu parles ?

- De ta grand-mère ! Elle m'a menti ! Emma n'a pas du tout disparu.

Le jeune garçon soupira, il était temps pour lui d'entrer en action :

- Oui je sais, Emma lui a téléphoné aujourd'hui pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, du coup elle est partie s'isoler quelque part.

Régina fixa son fils d'un air abasourdi, elle réfléchit et éclata de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Henry :

- Comme par hasard, je découvre la vérité et d'un coup Emma a appelé ! Mais c'est quoi ce plan ?

- J'en sais rien moi.

- Est-ce que ta grand-mère est au courant pour Emma et moi ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement dire autre chose que je n'en sais rien ? C'est agaçant.

Henry rougit, il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à sa mère que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade pour qu'Emma la récupère ?

- Va mettre ta veste ! Ordonna la brune.

- Mais pourquoi ? On va où ?

- Chez tes grands-parents, je dois avoir une petite conversation avec eux.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et sortit dans le hall afin de mettre son manteau. Régina quant à elle, prit ses clés de voiture et suivit son fils dehors. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Snow, qu'elle mette les choses au clair et bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se fichait pas de la reine sans en payer les conséquences…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alors voici un chapitre que il me semble vous attendez tous avec impatience :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews et à ceux qui me suivent :) **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 18**

Régina tambourina à la porte de Snow tandis que Henry la regardait d'un air inquiet, il savait qu'une dispute allait éclater. Sa mère avait horreur de se faire manipuler. La porte s'ouvrit et Mary-Margareth apparut. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la reine la propulsa à l'intérieur de l'appartement :

- Vous avez menti ! A moi et à votre prince ! Hurla la brune, incapable de se contenir.

- Mais…

David qui avait entendu la voix de Régina se précipita au secours de sa femme :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y a que votre chère femme nous a menti ! Emma n'a pas disparu et elle ne dort pas chez Ruby.

Le prince regarda sa femme d'un air incrédule. Celle-ci baissa la tête en signe de défaite, comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

Régina plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur :

- Arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote, je veux la vérité !

- Maman ! Intervint Henry.

La brune tenta de se calmer et relâcha Mary-Margareth. David s'approcha de sa femme afin de la protéger contre une possible nouvelle attaque de la part de la reine. Snow n'avait toujours rien dit, fixant Régina d'un air effrayé.

- C'est un coup monté n'est-ce pas ?

Mary-Margareth acquiesça et Régina soupira. Après quelques secondes, Snow décida de parler :

- C'était une idée de Gold !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'était nullement étonnée de savoir que la bête était impliquée dans ce plan des plus foireux.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant pour… nous ?

- Je l'ai deviné et Emma a confirmé.

Alors Mary-Margareth n'était pas si bête que ça finalement.

- Gold pensait que si vous pensiez qu'Emma avait disparu, vous vous inquièterez et que ça l'aiderait à vous reconquérir ! Dit Snow.

- Reconquérir ? Dit David.

Snow écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire tandis que Régina souriait légèrement, heureuse de voir le désarroi du prince. Cependant ni elle ni Mary-Margareth ne répondit à la question.

- Oui mes mamans s'aiment. Dit Henry calmement.

David fixa les deux femmes, totalement abasourdi :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Bon sang, Charmant, il faut vous faire un dessin ? Répliqua Régina.

Le prince fronça les sourcils, et soudain il comprit, la reine lui avait de nouveau pris sa fille et d'une manière bien plus cruelle qu'il y a vingt-huit ans, parce que cette fois-ci Emma était consentante. Il s'approcha de Régina d'un air menaçant :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre ma fille !

- Oh mais c'est déjà fait ! Sourit la brune.

C'en était trop pour David, il parcourut la pièce de long en large afin de se calmer, il ne cessait de se répéter que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'il était en plein cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Il regarda sa femme, elle l'implorait silencieusement d'accepter la situation. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le sourire victorieux de Régina et ses nerfs lâchèrent :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous en foutre une ! Hurla-t-il

- Allez-y si ça peut vous aider à accepter le fait que je b…

- Régina ! Intervint Snow avant que celle-ci ne finisse sa phrase sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Sortez de chez moi immédiatement, sorcière !

David prit la brune par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte :

- Henry ! Dit-elle

- Je reste ici maman, je serais plus utile !

Régina acquiesça et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. David claqua tellement fort la porte que Snow tressaillit. Il se tourna alors vers son petit-fils :

- Va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.

Le jeune garçon ne discuta pas et se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Emma. Le prince se tourna vers sa femme, le regard plein de colère :

- Depuis quand le sais-tu et quand allais-tu me le dire ?

- Je ne sais pas quelques jours ou peut-être plus, j'avais l'intention de te le dire quand tu serais prêt !

Il éclata de rire, un rire nerveux :

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais été prêt pour ce genre de nouvelle ! Bon sang Emma et Régina !

- Calme-toi, notre fille est heureuse avec Régina, tu dois l'accepter !

- Jamais ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Pourquoi la défends-tu comme ça ?

- Parce qu'elle a changé et que je lui dois bien ça, à cause de moi, Daniel est mort et ça je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Les mauvaises personnes ne changent jamais Snow, elle ne te l'a pas assez prouvé ? Et ça n'est pas ta faute pour Daniel, tu étais jeune et naïve.

Mary-Margareth soupira, il était impossible de discuter avec David quand il était dans cet état. Elle entreprit de débarrasser la table de leur dîner romantique qui s'était transformé en cauchemar :

- Où est Emma d'ailleurs ?

- Dans la cabane de Gold située dans la forêt.

- Appelle-la, je dois vraiment lui parler, je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel, s'il croyait qu'Emma allait l'écouter bien sagement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa fille. Celle-ci répondit presque immédiatement, comme si elle avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave :

- Emma il faut que tu rentres, le plan a foiré, Régina a tout découvert, elle est passée ici et j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop devant ton père.

- Il est au courant pour Régina et moi c'est ça ?

- Oui et il est furieux, il veut que tu rentres !

- J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et décida de faire la vaisselle. En réalité elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour éviter à son esprit de trop penser. David, lui, tournait en rond dans la pièce, attendant avec impatience qu'Emma rentre, il comptait bien la remettre sur le droit chemin. Après d'interminables minutes, la blonde entra dans l'appartement. Snow se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement. Emma sourit et se dirigea vers son père qui était maintenant assis dans le canapé. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de le regarder.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Dit-il calmement, ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

- Si tu veux parler de Régina et moi, oui c'est vrai.

Le prince se leva alors d'un bon :

- Mais où as-tu la tête Emma bon sang, c'est de l'inceste !

- N'importe quoi, il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre Mary-Margareth et Régina, tu le sais très bien, dit-elle énervée.

- Mais c'est Régina ! Sais-tu tout le mal qu'elle nous a fait, elle nous a séparés de toi et…

- Change de refrain s'il te plaît ! Elle a droit à une seconde chance comme tout le monde ! Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs, Mary-Margareth aussi et pourtant tout le monde vous a pardonné sous prétexte que vous êtes les gentils du conte de fées, mais bordel vous en faites quoi des méchants qui veulent se repentir ? Gold est pire que Régina et pourtant il a Belle, il est heureux, alors je crois qu'elle aussi a droit à sa fin heureuse ! Et puis elle m'a quittée si tu veux tout savoir, à cause des gens bornés comme toi qui n'acceptent pas notre relation, ça lui fait peur !

David n'en revenait pas des propos de sa fille, il ne la reconnaissait plus :

- Elle t'a ensorcelée, ce n'est pas possible !

La colère d'Emma monta d'un cran :

- Non elle ne m'a pas ensorcelée, je l'aime tu peux comprendre ça ? Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vivre sans elle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour Emma, tu n'as jamais aimé, même ton propre fils tu l'as abandonné !

- David ! Intervint Snow choquée des propos de celui-ci.

Mais il était trop tard, les mots du prince avaient transpercé le cœur de la blonde tel un poignard. Evidemment David avait agi sous la colère et ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour Emma, il les avait dits et ça l'avait blessé au plus profond d'elle. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe. Elle monta dans sa voiture et fondit en larmes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en une seule soirée. Jamais Régina ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir piégée comme ça, son père avait dit des choses tellement cruelles qu'elle n'était pas certaine de lui pardonner un jour. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle avait trop honte de son plan foireux pour aller s'excuser auprès de sa brune bien-aimée et elle ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus dans la même pièce que son père. Elle décida donc de se rendre au Granny's, il était tard mais elle demanderait à Ruby si elle pouvait passer la nuit là-bas. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et démarra sa beetle jaune. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était devant le restaurant. Elle entra par la porte sur le côté qui donnait directement accès à l'auberge. Par chance, Ruby était à l'accueil :

- Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Salut Ruby, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Oui évidemment ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je viens de me disputer avec mon père.

- Viens on va dans ma chambre, tu vas me raconter tout ça.

- D'accord.

Elle suivit alors la serveuse dans sa chambre. Ruby avait un grand lit et elles décidèrent qu'Emma dormirait avec elle. La jeune femme prêta un pyjama à la blonde et elles se couchèrent toutes les deux.

- D'abord, promets-moi que tu ne me jugeras pas, dit Emma d'une voix hésitante.

- Je suis ton amie, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Bon ok.

Emma souffla, il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, peut-être que Ruby l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

- Je me suis disputée avec David à cause de Régina.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle m'a vraiment fait froid dans le dos, tout à l'heure.

La blonde regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur :

- Elle est venue me demander si c'était vrai que tu dormais chez moi, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir, tu sais comment elle est ! Oh j'espère que ça n'est pas à cause de moi si tu t'es disputée avec ton père !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour.

Ruby se redressa afin de faire face à Emma, elle était vraiment intriguée. Voyant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de la blonde :

- Régina et moi on a…

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Interrompit Ruby, les yeux écarquillée de surprise.

- Oui, dit Emma dans un souffle.

La serveuse se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, fixant le plafond.

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question surprit Emma mais elle répondit aussitôt :

- Plus que tout ! Seulement, elle ne veut plus être avec moi, elle a peur de la réaction des habitants.

- Oui c'est normal, tout le monde la déteste ici. Elle fait flipper aussi !

- Oui mais maintenant que tu sais ça, ça te fait quoi ? Je veux dire tu es prête à lui donner une seconde chance ?

- Si tu es heureuse avec elle et surtout qu'elle te rend heureuse bien sûr que j'accepterais.

- Merci.

La blonde s'installa confortablement afin de pouvoir dormir mais Ruby n'en avait pas fini avec elle :

- C'est comment de faire l'amour avec Régina ?

- Ruby ! Dit Emma choquée et gênée de devoir parler de sa vie sexuelle avec son amie.

- Ben quoi ? Après tout, elle est magnifique et je suis certaine qu'elle doit être hyper ch…

- Ça va, j'ai compris. C'est magique, voilà, tu ne sauras rien de plus.

La jeune femme fut déçue et fit la moue ce qui fit rire Emma.

- Tu comptes aller lui parler pour essayer de recoller les morceaux entre vous ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je t'avoue que j'ai trop honte de ce que j'ai fait pour aller la voir.

- Mais si elle t'aime elle te pardonnera.

- On verra…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Emma se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut réveillée par Ruby qui chantait dans la salle de bain. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux se demandant où elle se trouvait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Son cœur se serra en repensant aux paroles de David. Elle prit son téléphone et vit cinq appels en absence, tous de sa mère, évidemment. Ruby sortit de la salle de bain :

- Enfin réveillée, belle au bois dormant ?

- Crois-moi je l'ai rencontrée et je ne lui ressemble pas, même si elle est blonde aussi. Dit Emma en souriant.

- Toi tu es la plus jolie blonde que je connaisse de toute façon.

Emma rougit ce qui fit rire Ruby.

- Bon je vais au restaurant, tu me rejoins là-bas quand tu seras prête ? Je te ferais un chocolat chaud.

- Ouais, pas de soucis.

Ruby allait sortir lorsque la blonde l'interpella :

- Merci pour tout !

La serveuse répondit par un clin d'œil et sortit. Emma se leva et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. On était le week-end, elle ne devait donc en principe pas travailler mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Elle aurait bien appelé sa mère pour demander comment était l'ambiance à la maison mais n'en eut pas le courage. Elle pensa à Henry, ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, il lui manquait, était-il encore chez Régina ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu hier soir chez Mary-Margareth. Elle se sécha, s'habilla et se coiffa. Ensuite, la jeune femme descendit au restaurant et s'installa au bar. Ruby lui apporta son chocolat chaud :

- Et voila pour la demoiselle !

- Merci.

Emma mit son doigt dans la crème fraiche et le lécha, elle adorait faire ça. La serveuse se racla la gorge et fit un signe de tête à la blonde pour qu'elle regarde qui venait d'entrer. La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut Régina. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle était embarrassée, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter.

- Bonjour Miss Swan, vous voila de retour ?

Régina s'était assise à côté d'Emma, son visage impassible n'exprimait aucune émotion. Le « Miss Swan » exaspéra la blonde mais elle ne le montra pas, après tout elle l'avait cherché.

- Bonjour Régina, oui je suis là maintenant.

- Un café ? Demanda Ruby qui venait d'assister à la scène.

- Oui merci.

La serveuse s'éloigna et Régina en profita pour se pencher vers Emma et lui murmurer :

- J'aimerais te parler, ça te va si on va chez moi après ?

- Heu… ouais.

La bonde eut soudain mal au ventre, elle n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de Régina quand même ? Pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Il était normal que la brune veuille lui parler, elle avait droit à une explication. Ruby revint alors avec le café, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un problème Miss Lucas ? Demanda Régina en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non aucun, je vous laisse, des clients ont besoin de moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent leur boisson respective dans un silence de plomb.

- Comment va Henry ? Demanda Emma.

- Oh, tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant, alors que tu l'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux jours ! Il est chez tes parents, il a voulu rester après ma dispute avec ton père.

La blonde tiqua et se contenta de fixer la brune. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui dise que Henry était au courant du plan, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle se leva :

- On y va ?

Régina se leva à son tour et suivit la blonde dehors :

- On prend ma voiture, dit la brune.

- Ok comme tu veux.

Elles se rendirent au manoir Mills sans un mot. Emma se posait plein de questions, elle espérait juste que ça se finisse bien, elle avait déjà eu son compte niveau dispute avec David. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles allèrent au salon, Emma s'assit dans le canapé tandis que Régina resta debout :

- Tu m'as piégée ! Attaqua Régina de but en blanc.

- Oui je sais mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Régina ! Se défendit la blonde.

- On a toujours le choix.

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu n'assumes pas tes sentiments ?

Régina s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Emma, celle-ci s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil. A la grande surprise de la blonde, Régina déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Régina ? Tu fais quoi là ? Je pensais que…

- Emma, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée de ta disparition mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment que j'ai ressenti en sachant que tu étais partie t'isoler pour réfléchir, j'avais peur de te perdre définitivement surtout après la discution qu'on avait eue la veille. J'ai réfléchis et je préfère affronter tous les malheurs du monde et être avec toi plutôt que d'être sans toi et malheureuse. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

La brune fixait Emma de ses yeux noisettes brillants de larmes, le cœur de la blonde battait la chamade, elle croyait rêver, Régina venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle voulait qu'elles soient ensemble ? Pour simple réponse, elle embrassa la brune. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide que Régina approfondit en entrant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme, la faisant pousser un soupir de contentement. Emma se coucha et attira Régina contre elle, elle passa ses mains sur les hanches et souleva le tissu du chemisier de la brune afin de sentir sa peau brûlante. La brune coupa néanmoins le contact de leurs lèvres :

- Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Emma ne put finir sa phrase, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi frustrée. Elle voulait Régina là tout de suite et la brune la faisait attendre. Oui vraiment Régina était diabolique.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour :) Je sais j'en ai mis du temps (je suis impardonnable ^^) **_

_**Voici enfin le chapitre 19, je vous annonce que c'est l'avant-dernier (et oui toute bonne chose a une fin!) **_

_**Ne soyez pas triste, je vais écrire une nouvelle fiction Swan Queen après celle-ci ;) **_

_**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews qui me font plus que plaisir :p **_

_**Enjoy ;)** _

**Chapitre 19**

A midi, elles étaient toutes les deux installées à la table de la cuisine, en train de manger les lasagnes que Régina avaient préparées.

- Oh ce que c'est bon, dit Emma entre deux bouchées.

Régina sourit :

- Dis-moi ça devait faire une éternité que tu n'en avais pas mangé !

- Exactement, et c'est divin, tu es divine !

La brune rougit au compliment :

- Alors tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec ton père ?

- Oh non s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

Sous le regard insistant de Régina, Emma céda :

- Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser quand tu me regardes comme ça !

La jeune femme sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde afin de la pousser à parler :

- Il a dit des choses cruelles, il a dit que nous deux c'était de l'inceste, je lui ai répondu que tu n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec Mary-Margareth. Ensuite il a dit que je n'y connaissais rien en amour parce que je n'avais jamais aimé et que j'ai abandonné mon fils !

Emma fondit en larmes, c'en était trop, son cœur était broyé par la douleur. Régina se leva de sa chaise et vint se poster en face de la blonde, passant ses mains autours de sa nuque :

- Calme-toi, tu sais moi non plus j'y connais rien en amour, on apprendra ensemble et puis pour Henry, tu l'as fait pour le protéger, ne te sens pas coupable de l'avoir abandonné, c'était pour son bien. Le principal c'est que maintenant tu es là et tu es une mère formidable pour lui, n'en doute jamais !

Emma sourit à travers ses larmes, les paroles de Régina lui faisaient un bien fou. Elle passa ses mains autours de la taille de la brune et l'attira vers elle dans un baiser passionné. Régina sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, elle pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui d'Emma, ce qui fit gémir celle-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes elles se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle :

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda la brune.

- Oui, tes baisers sont magiques !

Régina éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'Emma sous le regard étonné de celle-ci :

- Réginaaaa…

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi là ? Je suis prête !

- Prête pour quoi ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, le faisait-elle exprès ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Régina sourit mais ne répondit pas, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

- J'appelle ta mère, je veux savoir comment va Henry et si elle peut le ramener ici.

Mais la blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle fonça droit sur Régina et la plaqua au mur, coupant la communication par la même occasion :

- Mais ? Dit la brune surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Emma embrassa Régina dans le cou, faisant glisser sa langue toujours plus bas. Elle déboutonna le chemisier de la brune et passa sa main dans son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Régina eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne tenta pas de l'arrêter au contraire, elle poussa la blonde sur le plan de travail. Emma eut alors une idée, elle souleva la brune afin que celle-ci monte dessus. Régina fut étonnée mais se laissa faire :

- Vraiment Miss Swan, le plan de travail ?

La blonde leva un sourcil :

- Ne faites pas votre choquée, Majesté !

Régina sourit et attira Emma à elle afin de l'embrasser. La blonde continua l'exploration du corps de sa belle et entreprit de lui lécher les tétons, la brune gémit et se cambra. C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte retentit, stoppant net les deux jeunes femmes. Emma grogna de frustration et regarda Régina :

- Qui que ça soit, je le tue ! Dit la blonde en descendant du plan de travail.

Elle tendit la main à la jeune femme afin de l'aider à descendre à son tour, lui remit son soutien-gorge et attendit que Régina reboutonne son chemisier avant de se précipiter dans l'entrée pour ouvrir. A peine eut-elle ouvert que Henry lui sauta dans les bras :

- Je savais que tu serais là !

- Hey gamin, comment tu vas, tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, je vais bien. Vous êtes remis ensemble toi et maman ?

- Hum… oui, dit-elle gênée en repensant à ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire dans la cuisine.

Elle fit tout de même entrer sa mère et son fils. Régina les avaient rejoints, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Heu… On dérange ? Demanda Mary-Margareth devant la mine embarrassée de la brune.

- Pas du tout, dit Régina dans un sourire, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Henry ?

- Je prendrais un café.

- Et moi, un chocolat froid maman, s'il te plaît.

Régina tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la cuisine tandis qu'Emma emmena Mary-Margareth et Henry au salon. Après un long silence, Snow prit la parole :

- Ton père est désolé pour hier tu sais, il s'en veut énormément, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Peut-être mais ça m'a vraiment blessée. Même sous l'influence de la colère, il y a des choses à ne pas dire !

La brune revint avec le nécessaire et posa la tasse de café devant Snow et tendit le chocolat à Henry.

- Emma tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Régina s'exécuta et Emma lui prit la main devant le regard gênée de sa mère. Mary-Margareth n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir sa fille et son ancienne belle-mère aussi proche. Elle but une gorgée et reprit :

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu lui parles…

- Il n'en est pas question, je suis encore trop énervée contre lui pour le voir, j'ai besoin de temps ! S'emporta Emma.

- Je comprends. Tu as dormi ici cette nuit ?

- Non chez Ruby.

Régina tourna vivement la tête vers Emma, le regard suspicieux :

- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde en levant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour nous deux ? Il me semble qu'elle avait un drôle de sourire ce matin, comme si elle savait quelque chose.

Emma rougit et tenta de se justifier :

- Et bien… Heu…

Régina soupira :

- Génial, toute la ville sera au courant.

- Mais non elle m'a promis de ne rien dire !

Snow se racla la gorge faisant se retourner les deux jeunes femmes vers elle :

- Je crois que toute la ville le sait déjà !

- Quoi ? Hurla Régina.

- Régina, calme-toi, ça n'est pas si grave, tenta Emma, peu convaincue.

- Oui hier soir quand tu es partie Emma, ton père est sorti écumer les bars et il a crié à qui voulait l'entendre que la reine lui a prit sa fille de la manière la plus perverse qui soit !

La brune écarquilla les yeux :

- Et bien, tout le monde va penser que je t'ai violée maintenant.

Emma éclata de rire :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, si ça tombe personne ne l'a crut tellement il devait être saoule.

- De toute façon, je suis bien avec toi et que ça plaise ou non c'est pareil. Dit la brune.

La blonde rougit et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Régina. Mary-Margareth finit son café et se leva :

- Alors tu viendras parler à David ?

- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas gâcher cette belle journée.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'attitude enfantine de sa fille :

- Je vous laisse Henry, je suppose.

- Ouais je reste ici avec mes deux mamans !

Emma raccompagna sa mère à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et sortit. Régina aidée de Henry débarrassa le salon avant de rejoindre Emma dans le hall.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- On pourrait aller au parc, proposa Régina.

- Oh oui je suis d'accord !

- Emma ?

- Ca me va !

Henry mit alors sa veste et c'est suivit de ses deux mamans qu'ils se rendirent au parc pour une après-midi détente.

* * *

Une fois arrivées, Emma et Régina s'installèrent sur un banc tandis que Henry courut vers l'aire de jeu que la brune avait fait construire quelques temps auparavant. Il rejoignit Grace, la fille de Jefferson afin de s'amuser avec elle. Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de Régina qui se blottit contre celle-ci :

- On est bien là, sourit la blonde.

- Oui, dit la brune dans un souffle.

- Tu m'as manquée tu sais, j'ai passé des jours horribles sans toi.

Régina se redressa et planta son regard dans celui d'Emma, elle caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme :

- Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Emma sourit, elle avait encore du mal à ne pas lever les sourcils en entendant la brune s'excuser, elle ne le faisait que très rarement avant, pour ne pas dire jamais. Henry arriva alors près d'elles, tenant un ballon dans les mains :

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Vous venez jouer avec nous ? Dit-il d'un air presque suppliant.

La blonde se tourna vers sa compagne d'un air de défi, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux :

- N'y penses même pas, j'ai des talons, je te rappelle !

- Oh allez Régina, tu n'auras qu'à enlever tes chaussures, ça va être amusant.

- De mieux en mieux, non toi vas-y je préfère te regarder te faire laminer par notre fils.

Emma leva un sourcil :

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que je vais perdre ?

- J'en suis certaine, dit la brune en souriant.

- J'ai quoi si je gagne ?

Régina leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude pathétique de la blonde.

- Si tu gagnes tu fais tout ce que tu veux de moi mais si c'est l'inverse, alors tu seras à ma merci !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit à cette proposition des plus alléchantes, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Régina :

- A vos ordres, Majesté !

Régina éclata de rire et Emma s'éloigna afin de retrouver Henry, Grace et quelques autres enfants qui voulaient se joindre à eux. Ils composèrent leurs équipes. Emma et Henry étaient les capitaines. Le match fut à peine commencé qu'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Henry mit un but. Emma souffla de frustration, elle n'allait quand même pas perdre face à une bande de gamins. Régina quant à elle souriait de voir la blonde si mauvaise perdante. Emma n'arrêtait pas de crier sur son équipe, donnant des ordres à tout va afin de mener la bataille, en vain. C'est alors que Jefferson apparut à côté de la reine, faisant perdre tout sourire à cette dernière.

- Bonjour Majesté.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Alors je vois que la rumeur est vraie ! Emma et vous…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Oh rien ! Je suis content pour vous, en plus je vous comprends Emma est tellement sexy !

Régina le fusilla du regard ce qui fit éclater de rire le chapelier fou :

- Jalouse, on dirait.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne partage pas !

Jefferson ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers le terrain où sa fille jouait avec Henry. Il souriait et en regardant Emma il se dit qu'elle était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Régina, elle qui avait tant souffert en amour. Il se racla la gorge.

- Vous savez je me suis toujours senti coupable en aidant Rumpelstiltskin dans son plan à Fairytales, il y a bien des années déjà.

La reine tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils :

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Coupable de quoi ? Quel plan ?

- Et bien vous vous souvenez que je vous ai amenée au docteur Whale afin qu'il réanime Daniel ?

A l'évocation du prénom de son ancien amour, le cœur de Régina rata un battement.

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

- Et bien en réalité, c'était un plan de Rumpel, il vous a fait croire que Whale ne pouvait pas réanimer Daniel pour que vous briser le cœur définitivement afin que vous deveniez la méchante reine que tout le monde connaît.

Régina releva la tête et dévisagea Jefferson qui se sentit soudain comme un petit garçon prit en faute :

- Vous voulez dire que Whale aurait pu le réanimer et qu'il a fait exprès d'échouer sous les ordres de Gold ?

- Oui c'est ça.

La brune n'en revenait pas, alors tout était de la faute de cette bête. C'était à cause de lui si elle était devenue si méchante, si insensible et si vengeresse. Sa mère y avait également contribué au début mais Rumpel avait fini le travail. Régina se leva d'un bond, il fallait qu'elle parle à Gold. Elle allait partir mais fut retenue par le chapelier fou :

- Je suis désolé, Majesté.

Elle posa ses yeux sombres dans le regard du jeune homme :

- Régina… Appelez-moi Régina.

Il la lâcha et sans plus tarder elle se rendit chez l'homme qui l'avait brisée. Emma quant à elle tourna la tête vers Régina et vit que la place où était la brune quelques instants plus tôt était vide. Elle se dirigea alors vers Jefferson qui était resté là, abasourdi par la réaction de la reine. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux et le cœur après cette révélation mais non. Régina avait bel et bien changé et ça c'était grâce à Emma.

- Jefferson ! Où est Régina ? Demanda la blonde essoufflée.

- Elle est chez Gold ! Je suis désolé mais il fallait qu'elle sache !

Emma sentit une boule se former dans son ventre :

- Qu'elle sache quoi ?

- Elle devait savoir pour Daniel, dit le jeune homme, le regard lointain.

La blonde n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour en déduire que Régina était partie régler ses comptes avec son vieil ennemi. Elle cria après Henry qui accourut aussitôt.

- Il faut qu'on aille chez Gold, je crois que Régina va le tuer !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, allez monte !

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Régina était arrivée à la boutique de Gold, elle ouvrit la porte telle une furie, ce qui fit sursauter la bête :

- Espèce de traitre ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Si tu parles du plan avec Miss Swan…

- Je parle de Daniel, interrompit la brune.

Gold resta un moment sans voix, ne comprenant pas où Régina voulait en venir. La reine s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant :

- Jefferson m'a dit que tu avais demandé à Whale de faire comme s'il n'avait pas pu le réanimer, est-ce vrai ?

- Et bien, il ne sait décidemment pas tenir sa langue celui-là ! Oui c'est vrai, il me fallait un moyen pour que tu deviennes aussi mauvaise que moi. Et quoi de mieux qu'un cœur brisé ?

Ne contenant plus sa rage, elle plaqua Rumpel contre le mur, celui-ci éclata de rire :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Majesté ? M'arracher le cœur comme je te l'ai appris ?

Régina ne répondit pas et attrapa Gold à la gorge, resserrant de plus en plus son étreinte. Il commença à suffoquer.

- Maman, arrête !

La brune se figea et lâcha la bête. Elle se retourna et vit son fils devant la porte, Emma à ses côtés. La blonde s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Régina la fixa intensément avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de fondre en larmes. Gold remit sa cravate en place et s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes :

- J'allais le tuer, dit Régina en sanglotant.

- Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as changé, tu n'es plus cette femme sans cœur, Régina.

- Mais si Henry n'était pas intervenu, je…

- Chut, n'y pense plus.

Rumpelstiltskin s'approcha alors :

- Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait Régina, c'est pour me rattraper de t'avoir brisé le cœur avec Daniel que j'ai décidé d'aider Emma à te reconquérir. Je vois que ça a marché, dit-il fièrement.

Emma esquissa un sourire tandis que la brune se dégagea de son étreinte et fit face à Gold. Elle le scruta afin de voir s'il était sincère ou non. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se battre, elle voulait une vie tranquille avec Emma et Henry. Alors contre toute attente, elle tendit la main vers son ennemi et dit :

- Je te laisse vivre ta vie tranquillement avec Belle si tu me laisses tranquille, toi aussi. Après tout, j'ai aussi mes torts. Deal ?

Rumpel sourit et prit la main de la reine dans la sienne :

- Deal. Sois heureuse, Majesté !

Régina hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa bien-aimée :

- On y va ?

- Ouais… A plus Gold.

- Au revoir, Miss Swan.

Une fois dehors, Emma lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru que Régina tuerait Gold et devait bien avouer qu'elle fut surprise que la brune soit si conciliante envers l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement, sourit la blonde.

- Oui pour moi mais pour toi ça n'est pas fini !

La jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur :

- Ton père, répondit la brune.

Emma soupira :

- Pitié pas maintenant, en plus je meurs de faim ! Le sport ça creuse.

- Oui d'ailleurs on a gagné, dit Henry.

Régina éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de sa compagne.

- Hum… J'en connais une qui va devoir faire tout ce que je veux !

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! Dit Emma un sourire coquin aux lèvres, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir la brune.

- Bon on va manger quelque chose au Granny's ? Demanda Henry.

- Ouais… J'ai trop faim pour rentrer à la maison.

- Moi aussi ! Dit le jeune garçon.

- Vous êtes de vrais estomacs sur pattes vous deux, dit Régina.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent au restaurant…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello Everybody! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va, c'était mon annif ce week-end, et oui 25 ans, ça se fête :p **_

_**Bon je sais que je vous avais dit que le chapitre 20 était le dernier mais finalement ça n'est pas le cas, il y en aura encore un après celui-ci. Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre mais je crois que ça en valait la peine :p **_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews :p **_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 20**

Henry entra le premier au Granny's tout excité par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se dirigea vers le bar et appela Ruby. Celle-ci sortit de la réserve au moment même où Emma et Régina faisaient leur entrée :

- Hey bonsoir bonhomme, dit la serveuse en se penchant pour déposer un bisou sur la joue du jeune garçon.

- Salut Ruby, je meurs de faim ! Je veux un hamburger avec des frites.

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

- Ok je vais te préparer ça.

Elle se tourna vers Emma et Régina, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Bonsoir vous deux, je suppose que vous allez manger aussi !

- Oui, moi je prendrais la même chose que Henry et toi Régina ?

- Une salade ça me suffit.

Emma acquiesça et Régina alla s'asseoir à une table tandis que la blonde fut retenue par son amie qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Alors vous deux ? Ca y'est vous êtes ensemble ?

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Régina retentit dans le restaurant :

- Miss Lucas, vous n'êtes pas discrète, je vous ai entendue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à rougir, la brune adorait les mettre dans l'embarras. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ruby en resta bouche-bée. Régina se tourna vers elle :

- Et bien, vous avez votre réponse maintenant.

La serveuse sourit et se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de préparer la commande de ses seuls clients de la soirée. Emma quant à elle, regardait la brune d'un air perplexe :

- C'était quoi ça ? De la provocation ?

Régina ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir en face de son fils :

- Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu restes plantée là à nous regarder manger ?

Emma s'installa alors à côté de la brune et mit sa main sur sa cuisse, sous le regard étonné de celle-ci. La blonde lui fit un de ses sourires coquins dont elle seule avait le secret. Régina rougit. Henry commença à raconter tous les détails de leur match de foot. La brune s'amusait à se moquer des prouesses pathétiques d'Emma. C'est alors que pour se venger, celle-ci eut une idée. Elle fit glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe de la brune. Régina écarquilla les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils :

- Tout va bien maman ?

- Oui… Tout…va…très bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Henry continua alors son récit tandis que Régina essayait tant bien que mal de repousser la main d'Emma. Mais que lui avait-il pris de mettre une jupe justement aujourd'hui ? Les doigts de la blonde finirent par atteindre la culotte de Régina. La brune retint alors un gémissement et fusilla Emma du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire victorieux qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Ruby arriva avec les plats. Emma retira sa main pour le plus grand soulagement de Régina.

- Bon appétit ! Dit Ruby.

- Merci, dit Henry en enfournant un bout de son hamburger.

- Henry fais attention, tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec cette horreur.

- Tu as déjà goûté au moins ? Lui demanda Emma.

- Non et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Allez, juste une bouchée.

- Oh oui maman, s'il te plaît !

Régina soupira, que pouvait-elle faire face aux deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur ?

- Très bien.

Elle prit la fourchette que la blonde lui tendit et prit le morceau de viande du bout des lèvres. Elle mâcha lentement et finit par avaler devant les regards curieux d'Emma et de son fils :

- C'est… mangeable, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est ta façon de nous dire que tu aimes ? Demanda Emma.

Régina ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, la blonde leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire :

- Ah je savais que tu aimerais !

- Oui bon ça va, tu te donnes en spectacle là.

- Il n'y a personne à part Ruby.

La brune fit la moue ce qui fit fondre le cœur d'Emma, elle adorait quand Régina faisait cette tête. Elle était tout simplement à croquer. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne :

- Oh ne fais pas cette tête même si je la trouve adorable. Tu sais que j'aime bien t'embêter.

Régina offrit son plus beau sourire diabolique :

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû parce que je vais te le faire payer.

Emma leva un sourcil :

- Vraiment ? Et comment ?

- Tu verras.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne entente, Ruby avait rejoint la petite famille pour discuter de tout et de rien. Finalement voyant qu'il se faisait tard, elles décidèrent de rentrer à la villa.

* * *

Une fois à la maison, Régina ordonna à Henry d'aller se laver et se préparer pour la nuit. Il ne protesta pas et alla directement dans la salle de bain, laissant ses mères seules dans le vestibule. Régina enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le porte-manteau. Emma s'approcha doucement et enlaça la brune :

- Alors ? Demanda la blonde.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?

La voix d'Emma était sensuelle ce qui fit frissonner la reine.

- Et bien… Tu verras !

- Oh, dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Régina se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, elle sourit et l'embrassa. Elle mit ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Emma qui soupira de contentement entre les lèvres de la brune.

- Vous êtes une vilaine fille, Miss Swan, dit Régina d'une voix rauque.

- Et pourquoi cela, Majesté ?

Régina ne répondit pas et plaqua Emma contre le mur, passant ses mains froides sous le débardeur de celle-ci.

- Ce que tu as fait chez Granny's, dit la brune entre deux baisers.

- Mmm oui… et tu as aimé il me semble.

La brune continua son exploration et passa ses mains sous le soutien-gorge d'Emma, caressant sensuellement son téton tout en léchant son cou.

- Maman ! J'ai fini, je suis prêt à aller au lit.

Sans prévenir Régina s'éloigna de la blonde, Emma resta là haletante, regardant la reine monter les escaliers d'un pas gracieux. Henry ! Elle finirait par le tuer un jour. Elle remit ses vêtements en place, replaça une mèche rebelle et monta rejoindre Régina dans la chambre de leur fils. Il était déjà allongé dans son lit, attendant que sa deuxième mère vienne le border. Elle se pencha alors et lui embrassa le front :

- Bonne nuit gamin, fais des beaux rêves !

- Merci, toi aussi !

Elles allaient sortir de la chambre lorsque le jeune garçon les interpella, elles se retournèrent en même temps :

- Je vous aime.

Régina sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'Emma ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre ses mots qu'elle avait tant de fois rêver d'entendre.

- Nous aussi on t'aime mon chéri, dit la brune d'une voix douce.

- Ouais… On t'aime très fort même ! Dit Emma.

Elles le regardèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la chambre…

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre de Régina, Emma ferma doucement la porte avant de se précipiter sur la brune, la faisant littéralement tombée sur le lit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh Régina j'en peux plus d'attendre là !

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la reine et y déposa des baisers sensuels.

- Emma, attends…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde. Régina se releva et vint se planter en face d'Emma. Elle lui enleva son débardeur et son soutien-gorge ainsi que son jean :

- Allonge-toi sur le lit, je reviens.

Perplexe, Emma s'exécuta et attendit que la brune revienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, Régina réapparut dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle montra à Emma ce qu'elle avait dans sa main droite, celle-ci eut un air des plus coquins :

- Vraiment vous êtes une petite coquine, Majesté ! Vous voulez jouer au shérif ?

En effet, Régina avait dans sa main les menottes qu'Emma utilisait pour son travail. Elle attacha donc les deux mains de la blonde à la tête de lit et grimpa à califourchon sur elle.

- C'est quoi ce truc dans ton autre main ?

- Ça ma chère, c'est de la compote de pommes en tube. Tu sais que j'adore la pomme !

- Sérieux ? Tu vas m'en asp…

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Régina avait pressé le tube sur ses seins, couvrant les tétons de la blonde.

- C'est froid !

La brune se pencha et lécha un des tétons jusqu'à ce que la compote ait disparu. Emma gémit et se mordit la lèvre :

- Oh bordel Régina mais mange toute la pomme que tu veux, c'est trop bon.

Régina sourit et s'attaqua au deuxième téton. Elle fit couler la compote le long du ventre de la blonde et s'arrêta au nombril, elle le lécha avant de descendre encore plus bas, butant sur le shorty d'Emma. La reine releva la tête et regarda Emma, elle la suppliait du regard. Alors sans plus attendre, Régina enleva le dernier rempart qui la séparait de la nudité de sa compagne. Elle regarda le fruit défendu avec avidité.

- Régina, tu ne vas pas…

Et encore une fois, la brune pressa le tube sur l'intimité d'Emma, celle-ci tressaillit et retint son souffle, sachant pertinemment ce que Régina avait l'intention de faire. Régina lécha alors l'intimité d'Emma de haut en bas et de bas en haut, s'attardant sur le clitoris. La blonde pouvait sentir la chaleur se propager dans tous son corps. Elle voulait pouvoir toucher Régina mais elle ne pouvait pas étant donné qu'elle était attachée. Elle gémit de plus bel lorsque la reine introduit deux doigts en elle, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Régina remonta alors et parsema de baisers le corps de la blonde, elle joua encore une fois avec les tétons durcis par l'excitation.

- Régina je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps fut parcourut d'un orgasme long et intense. Son gémissement fut étouffé par les lèvres de Régina sur les siennes. Après avoir repris sa respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal, Emma sourit :

- Tu me détaches maintenant pour que je te montre à quel point tu m'as manquée ?

- Oui mais avant tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche, tu es toute collante !

- A qui la faute hein ?

Régina détacha alors la blonde et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête afin de voir si Henry n'était pas dans les parages. Tout était calme. Elle se retourna et se précipita sur Emma, la prenant par le poignet afin de l'emmener le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle alluma la douche, attendit que l'eau soit à la température désirée et poussa Emma sous le jet d'eau :

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- J'attends que tu aies fini ! Dit la brune

- Il n'en est pas question !

Et avant que Régina n'ait le temps de réagir, Emma l'empoigna et l'attira à elle.

- Emma ! Je suis toute habillée je te signale !

Emma éclata de rire :

- J'ai vu mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et enleva les vêtements de la brune, ouvrit la douche et les balança nonchalamment sur le sol, sous le regard abasourdi de la reine. Avant même que celle-ci ne puisse protester, Emma prit possession de ses lèvres. Régina mit alors fin au baiser :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Dit la blonde

- Et Henry ? Il pourrait nous entendre !

- Ca ne t'a pas dérangé la dernière fois.

- Oui mais là ce n'est pas pareil, on se lave et on va dans la chambre d'accord ?

La jeune femme fit la moue mais acquiesça. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite pour se laver. Elle sortit alors en trombe de la douche, prit une serviette, se sécha en vitesse tandis que Régina prenait un malin plaisir à trainer.

- Réginaaaa, bon sang, tu le fais exprès ? Ca fait une heure que je suis prête là, dépêche-toi !

La brune sourit, elle voyait bien l'impatience de sa compagne mais n'accéléra pas le mouvement pour autant. N'y tenant plus, Emma ne trouva d'autre solution que de porter la reine jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Mais tu es folle ! Dit Régina, visiblement agacée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

- Oui je suis folle de toi, tu me rends dingue, répondit Emma d'une voix pleine de désir.

Elle embrassa Régina dans le cou tout en lui caressant la poitrine ensuite elle descendit lentement sa main vers l'entrejambe de la brune. La blonde sourit en sentant l'humidité sous ses doigts. Elle entra alors en Régina qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Emma entama alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient tout en embrassant langoureusement sa compagne. Régina mordit la lèvre inférieur de la blonde ce qui accentua un peu plus son excitation. Elle accéléra alors les mouvements de ses doigts pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune. Emma sentait que Régina n'allait pas tarder à jouir, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de la reine se contracter autour de ses doigts. Et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut la délivrance pour Régina qui gémit tellement fort qu'Emma pensa un court instant que Henry aurait pu l'entendre. La brune garda les yeux fermés, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Emma quand à elle, s'allongea à la même hauteur que Régina et contempla sa belle, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors ?

Régina ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son tour :

- Alors tu n'as pas perdu la main malgré tout ce temps.

La blonde éclata de rire et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Régina. Elle souleva la couverture afin de s'y blottir, entrainant la brune avec elle. Régina se pelotonna dans les bras d'Emma. Celle-ci bailla bruyamment :

- Vous m'avez épuisée Majesté !

- Dommage.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de recommencer ?

Régina sourit :

- Pas toi ?

- Tu sais très bien que tes désirs sont des ordres !

- Alors refais-moi l'amour, Emma Swan.

Et c'est comme ça que se passa la nuit de nos deux amantes, entre sommeil et ébats amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient tellement épuisées qu'elles finirent par s'endormir pour de bon...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour :) Me revoila! Désolée pour cette longue attente! :$**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre (et oui toute bonne chose a une fin) mais nous vous inquiètez pas, j'ai une autre fic SQ en préparation :)**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'au bout et merci aussi aux personnes ayant mis des reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir :D**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous dit à bientôt :p**_

_**Enjoy :)** _

**Chapitre 21**

Le lendemain matin, Régina fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Elle regarda Emma qui était encore profondément endormie, semblant rêver de quelque chose d'agréable car elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Régina lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, ensuite la joue et s'approcha pour l'embrasser timidement. Lorsqu'elle voulut se reculer, Emma l'attrapa à la nuque et intensifia le baiser. La brune se mit alors à califourchon sur sa compagne et laissa ses mains balader sur le corps nu de la jeune femme. Emma fit de même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

- Maman, j'ai faim !

Régina sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba du lit, emportant la couette dans sa chute. Heureusement pour Emma, il y avait encore le drap pour cacher sa nudité devant leur fils :

- Henry bon sang, tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !

- Pardon, dit-il gêné.

Il s'approcha alors de Régina :

- Ca va maman ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Régina se releva, emmitouflée dans la couette, gênée comme ça n'était pas permis. Son fils les avait surprises dans une position des plus embarrassantes. A cet instant précis, elle avait envie de creuser un trou et se cacher dedans.

- Oui je vais bien. Va m'attendre en bas, je descends faire des pancakes.

- Et pourquoi il ne mangerait pas des céréales ? Il pourrait les préparer tout seul ça non ? Demanda Emma.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je m'habille et je te rejoins Henry.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre laissant les deux femmes. Régina se tourna alors vers Emma :

- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes !

La blonde ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Régina soupira et s'installa en face de la jeune femme :

- On aura tout le temps de se rattraper. Et puis tu as oublié la nuit qu'on vient de passer ou quoi ?

- Non, comment l'oublier ? Dit-elle dans un sourire coquin, mais bon j'aurais aimé jouer les prolongations.

- Tu es insatiable !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !

Régina donna une tape sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de se lever et d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle revint vers le lit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Emma :

- Ne tarde pas trop à descendre.

- Ouais.

La brune sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Henry était déjà attablé, attendant avec impatience que sa mère prépare les pancakes. Régina évita soigneusement de le regarder, encore trop gênée par la situation. Finalement après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables au jeune garçon tellement il avait faim, Régina servit le petit-déjeuner. Emma descendit à ce moment-là :

- Ca sent délicieusement bon !

Elle s'installa à côté de son fils et lui piqua un morceau de pancakes :

- Hey !

- Quoi ? Il faut partager dans la vie, gamin.

Régina soupira, comment Emma pouvait-elle se comporter si naturellement avec Henry ? Comme si l'incident de ce matin n'avait aucun impact sur elle. Voyant le regard insistant de la brune, Emma fronça les sourcils :

- Régina, ça ne va pas ?

- Si… tout va bien, je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà habillée.

- Tu es déçue ? Demanda la blonde d'un air coquin.

Régina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais essaya tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible. Pour toute réponse, elle tourna le dos à la jeune femme afin de prendre la cafetière et de verser du café dans leurs tasses. Emma fit la moue et regarda Henry qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de prendre la tasse que Régina lui tendait :

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Henry.

- Toi, tu vas chez Ruby pendant qu'Emma et moi allons chez tes grands-parents.

- Oh non, je veux venir avec !

- Et moi je ne veux pas y aller, dit Emma d'un ton suppliant.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait l'impression d'avoir non pas un mais deux enfants en face d'elle.

- Non Henry, tu resteras chez Ruby et toi Emma, il est temps que tu enterres la hache de guerre avec David, c'est ton père tout de même.

Emma souffla, elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter son père mais devant le regard noir de sa compagne, elle se résigna. Après le déjeuner, Régina ordonna à son fils d'aller se préparer. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes femmes débarrassèrent la table :

- Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire, dit Emma

- Et bien, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens au fond de toi, c'est ton père, s'il t'aime il acceptera tes choix.

- Et si justement il ne l'accepte pas ?

Régina arrêta tout mouvement et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde :

- Je suis certaine qu'il l'acceptera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mouais… Tu es bien optimiste !

La brune sourit et se dirigea vers Emma pour l'enlacer :

- Tout ira bien et puis je serais là pour te soutenir.

La jeune femme sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la reine. Henry entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là :

- Je suis prêt !

- Bien, tu peux aller regarder la télévision en attendant que je prenne une douche vite fait.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et se rendit au salon laissant ses deux mères seules :

- Besoin d'aide pour ta douche ? Demanda Emma un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Non ça ira mais je te remercie pour ta proposition.

La blonde fut déçue mais laissa Régina aller se préparer. Elle décida de rejoindre son fils au salon. Elle s'installa juste à côté de lui, il la dévisagea un instant avant de demander :

- Tu stresses ?

- Un peu, j'ai peur qu'il reste borné et qu'il n'accepte pas ma relation avec ta mère.

- Je suis certain que ça ira, il t'aime.

- Ouais je sais…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Régina apparut enfin dans la pièce, elle avait mis un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un chemisier rouge qui suivait parfaitement avec la couleur de son rouge à lèvres. Emma en resta bouche-bée tellement elle la trouvait magnifique. La brune s'aperçut du regard brûlant de la sauveuse posé sur elle et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction :

- On y va ?

- Oui, dit Henry en se levant du canapé tandis qu'Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Régina, il se retourna et regarda la blonde d'un air interrogateur, celle-ci sortit alors de sa torpeur et se leva précipitamment.

- Oui allons-y, finit-elle par dire.

Elles déposèrent donc Henry au Granny's où Ruby l'attendait. Après quelques recommandations, notamment sur le fait de ne pas s'empiffrer de glaces ou autres gâteaux, elles allèrent directement à l'appartement de Mary-Margareth et David.

- Prête ? Dit Régina en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jolie blonde.

- Non mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix !

Régina frappa à la porte et Snow vint leur ouvrir.

- Emma ! Ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Elle enlaça sa fille et fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non rien merci, dit Emma sentant une boule se former au creux de son estomac tellement elle appréhendait la discussion.

- Régina ?

- Je veux bien un café, merci.

Elles s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine tandis que Snow prépara le café. David entra dans la pièce et resta figé en voyant sa fille et la reine dans la cuisine.

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il me semble qu'on doit discuter, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr.

Il s'assit alors sur la chaise en face de celle d'Emma :

- Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Henry, je ne le pensais pas…

- Surtout que tu n'as pas à me juger pour ça, tu m'as bien abandonnée seule dans une armoire magique…

- Emma ! Intervint Snow choquée des propos de sa fille.

- Mais c'était pour te protéger de cette…

- De cette quoi David ? Cette sorcière c'est ça ? S'emporta Emma.

- Ca suffit ! S'écria Régina, Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute. Sans moi, tu aurais eu une enfance heureuse avec tes parents et crois-moi que si je pouvais, j'effacerais tout le mal que je vous ai fait mais malheureusement c'est impossible, on ne peut pas changer le passé et ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai appris récemment que la vengeance ne menait à rien, au contraire, elle empire les choses et ne nous fait pas sentir mieux pour autant.

Ils étaient tous là à fixer Régina, les yeux ronds. Celle-ci se tourna vers Snow :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Snow. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu n'as rien à voir dans la mort de Daniel, tu n'étais qu'une enfant et tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point ma mère était cruelle, moi-même je n'en avais pas conscience. J'étais jalouse de ton bonheur et je voulais que tu souffres pour m'avoir enlevé l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde mais avec Emma, tu m'as donné une chance d'aimer et être aimée à nouveau et pour cela je ne te remercierais jamais assez !

Mary-Margareth avait les larmes aux yeux, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle attendait le pardon de Régina. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle prit la reine dans ses bras. Celle-ci resta figée de surprise, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée. Finalement Snow la lâcha et essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Régina se tourna alors vers le prince :

- J'aime Emma plus que tout et je donnerais ma vie pour elle, je la protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et plus jamais je ne vous ferais de mal. J'ai tué mes vieux démons et ça c'est grâce à votre fille et à Henry aussi. J'ai changé David…

David n'avait toujours pas bougé, les trois jeunes femmes étaient pendues à ses lèvres, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il regarda à tour de rôle sa femme, sa fille et ensuite Régina. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait réellement changé ? Snow et Emma y croyaient dur comme fer alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il soupira, il allait lui donner une dernière chance :

- Très bien, c'est votre dernière chance Régina, s'il arrive quoique ce soit à…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma était dans ses bras pour le remercier. Régina lâcha un soupir de soulagement, elle était contente que tout se finisse bien, Emma méritait vraiment d'être heureuse. Après avoir plaisanté et discuté comme une famille normale, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'aller récupérer Henry chez Ruby. Emma enlaça ses deux parents tandis que Régina se contenta d'un sourire. Une fois au restaurant, Henry accourut vers ses deux mamans, tout content de les revoir :

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Super bien, dit Emma, ton grand-père a accepté le fait que ta mère et moi sommes ensembles !

- Ah je suis trop content ! On rentre ?

- Ouais… Merci Ruby d'avoir gardé Henry.

- Pas de quoi, à bientôt.

Henry fut le premier à entrer à la villa suivi de près par Régina et Emma. Elles décidèrent de faire une soirée jeux et dvd pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fils. Evidemment, Henry gagna la partie :

- Avouez-le, vous m'avez laissé gagner n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Tu es simplement trop fort, dit Régina en souriant.

- Mouais, dit-il septique mais heureux quand même.

- Bon on regarde quoi ? Demanda Emma, Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ?

- Ah ah, très drôle, répondit la brune en tapotant l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Non pour une fois, je veux voir la Belle et la bête !

- Ok ! Va pour Gold.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et Régina mit le dvd dans le lecteur. Une bonne heure plus tard, le film était fini et Henry s'était endormi. Emma le porta jusqu'à sa chambre suivie de Régina. Elles bordèrent leur fils et allèrent se coucher, exténuées par les émotions de la journée. Une fois dans le lit, Emma se blottit dans les bras de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur.

- Au fait c'était vraiment mignon ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à mes parents !

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu m'aimais plus que tout et que tu donnerais ta vie pour moi, c'est vrai ça ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit.

- Oh tu es trop mignonne. Et puis maintenant on peut dire que tu as réussi ta rédemption.

- Je crois que oui.

Emma se releva et embrassa langoureusement Régina :

- Je t'aime tellement Régina.

- Je t'aime aussi et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

La blonde sourit et se pelotonna contre le corps de la reine. Régina embrassa le front de sa compagne et sourit légèrement. Finalement, les fins heureuses n'existaient pas que dans les contes de fées…


End file.
